Trouble Maker
by Binnie28
Summary: Hallooo... aku Cha Hakyeon, mahluk Tuhan yang paling sexy ini ingin menceritakan kisah cinta sodaraku pada kalian. Apakah kalian mau mendengarkan ceritaku? LeoBin, LeoNBin, Vixx.
1. Chapter 1 Kiss

Tittle: Trouble Maker

Author: Kong Binnie

Main cast: Cha Hakyeon (N), Jung Taekwoon (Leo), Lee Hongbin (Hongbin, and other

Rated: M

Genre: Drama(tis) and Humor gagal tambah garing.

Warning: Yaoi, BoysLove, Berisi konten dewasa, bahasa gk sesuai EYD, gaje dan menyebabkan mual dan pusing (Lol)

Declaimer: Vixx bukan milik saya, jika Vixx milik saya sudah ku nikahkan LeoBin *Lol*

Yang tidak suka, jangan baca!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Hey... semuanyaaaaa!

Perkenalkan, namaku Cha Hakyeon. Si laki-laki sexy dengan kulit exoticnya. Khusus untuk kalian panggil saja aku 'N', mengerti sayang?

Jika kalian mengerti, tolong anggukkan kepala kalian.

Ya, begitu.

Kalian sangat pintar. Sini aku peluk, mau aku cium juga? Eh jangan deh, aku tidak mau populasi manusia berkurang karena banyak yang meninggal akibat serangan jantung setelah ku cium.

Oh... sungguh buruk.

Aku tau, aku ini menarik. Tapi sayang, segala sesuatu itu jangan berlebihan. Iya, jangan berlebihan. Termasuk dalam hal mencintai. Karena aku tidak mau kalian akan bersikap bodoh sama seperti sodaraku Lee Hongbin.

Iya, seperti Hongbin.

Apa kaitannya?

Banyak sekali.

Baiklah, biar kuceritakan sedikit tentang sodaraku yang satu ini.

Namanya Lee Hongbin, berumur 16 tahun. Dua tahun lebih muda dariku, dan juniorku di High school.

Julukanya itu banyak sekali. Aduuhhh... kepalaku pusing jika mengingatnya.

Di sekolah dia mendapat julukan Flower boy. Aku akui sodaraku yang satu ini memang tampan dan mempesona. Wajar saja jika dia mendapat julukan Flower Boy.

Tapi Ssttt... ini rahasia ya, sebenarnya aku ini lebih tampan dari Hongbin. Hanya saja semua orang tidak tahu T_T #Lol

Hongbin begitu bersinar, kulitnya putih dan jika tersenyum dia terang benderang. Jika menatapnya dalam kurun waktu yang lama, kalian akan mengalami kebutaan.

Kusarankan berhati-hati pada Hongbin. Terakhir kali seorang gadis di kelasku masuk Rumah sakit.

Begini ceritanya...

Saat itu Hongbin datang ke kelas untuk menemuiku, dengan senyumnya -yang membuat dia banyak ditawari untuk membintangi iklan pasta gigi- Hongbin menghampiriku.

Membuat aura kelas yang awalnya suram bagai kuburan menjadi terang benderang, bintang-bintang seolah turun ke bumi hanya untuk tinggal disisi Hongbin agar membuatnya tampak lebih indah.

Ughh... bikin iri saja.

Lalu, baru saja satu menit Hongbin bicara padaku. Gadis itu datang menghampiriku, saat itu wajahnya begitu pucat. Aku sempat khawatir kalau sebenarnya dia itu mayat yang baru bangkit dari kubur.

Ughh... seraaammm.

Tapi, untungnya bukan. Gadis itu minta di kenalkan dengan Hongbin. Dan sesuai permintaannya, aku memperkenalkan dia dengan sodaraku.

Tapi kau tau, sayang?

Baru saja dia berjabat tangan dengan Hongbin, gadis itu langsung jatuh pingsan.

DAN KALIAN TAU KENAPA?

Ya, kalian benar.

.

.

.

Dia keracunan makanan-,-

Ok, cerita di atas tidak ada kaitannya dengan Hongbin. Jadi mari kita lupakan.

Mengerti, sayannggg?

Bagus, anak pintar.

Apa kalian bilang? Coba katakan sekali lagi.

Ohh... sweet, I Love you too!

Mari kembali ke topik utama.

Panggilan sayang dariku untuk Hongbin adalah Binnie. Bagaimana? Cute bukan?

Aku tau, aku tau. Kalian pasti suka.

Hongbin ini adalah tipe orang yang setia, jika dia menyukai sesuatu, maka akan sulit baginya untuk berpaling.

Apa? Kalian tidak percaya? Ckckck... teganya kalian padaku T_T

Ku beri bukti, ada empat hal yang dicintai Hongbin.

Pertama, Hongbin sangat mencintai warna Navy. Dia sangat menyukai warna Navy, hingga semua underwear miliknya berwarna Navy.

Coba kalian tanyakan padanya warna underwear yang sekarang sedang dia pakai, tentu saja Jawabannya pasti Navy.

Lalu kedua, Hongbin sangat menyukai photography. Saking sukanya, dia selalu membawa kamera kemana-mana. Memotret apa saja yang menarik minatnya.

Kamera adalah nyawa kedua bagi Hongbin. Jadi jelas, tanpa kamera maka Hongbin... tetap hidup-,-

Apa sayang? Kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti itu?

Apa kalian gemas padaku?

Ahh... aku tau, aku ini memang menggemaskan. Tapi tahan diri kalian sayang, ceritaku masih belum selesai.

Bisa kulanjutkan?

Terima kasih sayang!

Untuk yang ketiga, hal yang paling Hongbin cintai jawabannya adalah Park Yoshin. Penyanyi favorite Hongbin.

Kapan-kapan datanglah ke Rumahku, coba kalian cek kamar Hongbin. Dan 90% dinding kamarnya penuh dengan poster park Yoshin.

Ingat, cuma cek kamarnya. Jangan sembunyi di dalam, lalu ketika Hongbin datang kalian akan menculiknya.

Ohohoho... jika kalian lakukan itu pada Binnie ku. Maka kalian cukup mencicipi masakanku, tenang saja. Terakhir kali seekor anjing sekarat setelah memakan masakanku, cuma sekarat kok. Gak berlebihan-kan sayang?

Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu sayang. Kalian juga tahukan, aku juga mencintai kalian hmm.

Ok, mari kita lanjutkan saja.

Lalu terakhirrr... terakhirrr apa sih yang paling di cintai Hongbin?

Maka Jawabannya adalah...

.

.

.

Jeng

Jeng

Jeng

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon.

Iya, Jung Taekwoon. Atau bisa di panggil Leo.

Oh.. Hongbin sangat menggilai teman sekelasku yang satu ini. Aku tidak tau sih, apa yang di sukai Hongbin dari Leo.

Leo itu pendiam, dingin, dan berandalan. Tatapannya seakan ingin membunuhmu. Tapi kok bisa ya Hongbin suka?

Nah inilah yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian semua, tentang perjuangan sodaraku untuk mendapatkan cinta Leo, si pria Es.

Kalian maukan mendengar ceritaku?

Oh... ayolah kalian tidak akan

menyesal. Aku jamin.

Ok? Tolong anggukkan kepala kalian.

Ya, begitu.

Ahh... I Love you too.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu pukul tujuh malam, aku sedang menonton film sambil memakan snack di ruang nonton Tv. Tiba-tiba bel pintu Rumahku berbunyi, mama segera berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Dari caranya berjalan, mama terlihat sangat bersemangat. Mama begitu tergesa-gesa, namun senyuman tidak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

Keningku mengkerut karena bingung.

Papa berlari kecil menuruni tangga dan menyusul mama yang sedang membuka pintu. Aku menaruh snack ku, lalu berjalan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Dilihat dari sikap mama dan papa, sepertinya tamu yang datang adalah orang penting.

Dan disanalah aku melihat Hongbin, tersenyum pada orang tuaku dan memeluk mereka satu persatu. Aku menghampiri mereka dengan pikiran yang di penuhi berbagai pertanyaan.

Untuk apa Hongbin datang kesini?

Dilihat dari sikap Mama dan Papa sepertinya cuma aku yang tidak tau akan rencana kedatangan Hongbin.

"Binnie, apa kabar?"

Hongbin berbalik menatapku, dia tersenyum begitu terang. Dia berlari menghampiriku dengan backgrounds blink-blik yang begitu cerah dan penuh warna. Aku cengo, ini siang? Apa malam ya? Kok jadi terang benderang begini?

Dengan semangat bagai anak TK yang sedang lomba lari untuk mendapatkan Es dung-dung -Abaikan- Hongbin memelukku, begitu erat hingga membuatku sesak.

Tapi Aku segera mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku. Hongbin menatapku bingung, termasuk orang tuaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, dengan tergesa aku pergi keluar Rumah lalu menengadah menatap langit.

Oh... masih malam ternyata.

Setelah puas memastikan bahwa Hongbin tidak membuat matahari terbit lebih awal, aku segera masuk kembali kedalam rumah dan memeluk Hongbin.

Hongbin menatapku dengan cengo, mulutnya terbuka, dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan banyak pertanyaan. Tapi masa bodo, Hongbin membalas pelukanku meski jelas dia bingung.

Kulihat Mama dan Papa saling melirik satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kedua bahu mereka secara bersamaan. Acuh tak acuh.

Kulepas pelukanku dan tatapanku jatuh pada koper hitam milik Hongbin yang di pegang Papa.

"Jadi, ada apa ini?" Aku menatap semuanya penuh tanya.

Mama tersenyum, dia menarikku agar berdiri di sebelah kanannya, lalu menarik Hongbin untuk berdiri di sebelah kirinya.

"Bicaranya di dalam saja, Hongbin pasti lapar" Aku melirik Hongbin yang kembali tersenyum cerah ke arah Mama.

"Bibi, kau yang terbaik" Ujar Hongbin ceria. Mama tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hongbin.

"Jangan panggil aku bibi, sayang. Mulai sekarang, aku adalah ibumu" Hongbin tersenyum semakin terang. Kedua lesung pipinya muncul, menambah kesan manis pada Hongbin.

Jika Hongbin adalah cake, sudah aku pastikan dia akan-ku jilat, ku emut, lalu-ku kunyah.

Rasanya pasti enak!

"Ok, Maa~~"

Hongbin berteriak girang, seperti anak kecil yang bersorak bahagia karena akan dibawa pergi melihat atraksi Lumba-lumba.

Hongbin kembali tersenyum, Hongbin selalu tersenyum. Seperti biasa, dia tersenyum begitu terang. Mama tersenyum dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

Mom... kau begitu luar biasa, bagaimana kau bisa dengan santai membalas senyum Hongbin. Sementara aku, harus menahan diri untuk tidak menutup mata saat melihatnya tersenyum.

Salau Mannn.

Akhirnya Mama menyeret kami ke Ruang makan. Sementara Papa menutup pintu, lalu mengikuti kami di belakang sambil membawa koper Hongbin.

Saat makan Mama menjelaskan bahwa mulai sekarang Hongbin akan tinggal bersama kami, aku mengangguk mengerti. Mama bilang orang tua Hongbin harus bekerja di luar Negri, Hongbin yang tidak mau ikut akhirnya dititipkan di Rumahku. Dan yang lebih penting, Hongbin juga akan sekolah di sekolahku.

OK, itu bukan masalah. Aku senang akan mendapat teman ketika di Rumah. Karena Hongbin anak yang manis, jadi kupikir aku akan menyukainya.

Ya, aku akan menyukainya.

Sungguh, walau kadang rasanya ingin sekali aku menjitak Hongbin.

Ooppss... maaf Mama, jangan marah. Aku cuma bercanda kok. Aku sayang Hongbin, sungguh.

Setelah selesai makan aku mengantar Hongbin ke kamar, kamarnya berseblahan dengan kamarku.

Aku membantu Hongbin mempersiapkan kamarnya, membantu melipat pakaian, menyiapkan seragam, dan bukunya.

Aku hyung yang baik bukan? Oh ya, aku tahu itu.

Sudah berapa tahun aku tidak bertemu Hongbin, entahlah aku lupa. Terakhir kali Hongbin datang, dia masih setinggi pundakku. Tapi sekarang, malang sekali aku. Tingginya hampir menyamaiku uuu~~

Setiapkali datang, Hongbin akan menggelantung manja padaku. Dia berat, tapi Hongbin sangat lucu. Dia manis, cuma sedikit manja dan eum... uhuk... menyebalkan.

Kata yang terakhir jangan dikasih tau Mama ya, nanti aku dipukul.

Saat ini-pun sebenarnya Hongbin masih menggemaskan, apalagi dengan kedua lesung pipinya itu. Aww... ingin ku cubit, inginku cium.

Ssttt... kata yang terakhir juga jangan di kasih tau Mama dan Papa ya. Kalau kalian bilang 'Iya', nanti aku peluk.

Ok, Hongbin tumbuh dengan tinggi dan tampan. Jujur ya... Mama bilang Hongbin juga cantik. Duhh... Mama, seneng banget muji anak orang. Padahal anakmu yang tampan ini jarang sekali kau puji uu.. T_T

Tapi yasudahlah, itu memang fakta kok. Sesuatu yang berat sekali untukku akui.

Hongbin seperti kelinci kecil. Hongbin suka sekali melompat ketika merasa malu atau senang, kupikir itu cute.

Aku suka Hongbin. Aku sayang Hongbin. Bahkan ketika dia benar-benar menyusahkanku, rasa sayangku tetap mengalir tanpa henti untuknya.

Ya!

Aku suka Hongbin. Aku sayang Hongbin. Walau jujur, kadang aku ingin membuangnya ke tengah Hutan.

Mom, Dad. Aku sayang kalian, jangan pukul aku... Ok!

Tapi siapa juga yang tidak sebal, jika punya sodara yang kelewat manja hingga membuatmu susah. Dan dia, seolah tidak menyadari kesalannya sendiri.

Ok, meski begitu aku tetap suka Hongbin, aku sayang Hongbin. Bagiku dia tetap sodaraku yang lucu. Ya, meski dia menyebalkan.

Kenapa sih aku terus bilang Hongbin menyebalkan? Begini, kan ku ceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir pada kalian.

Dengarkan baik-baik, Ok.

Ini perintah, sayang!

.

.

.

.

Saat Hongbin masih kecil, aku selalu bertugas menjaganya. Bagaimanapun Hongbin lebih muda dariku, jadi terkadang tanpa sadar aku selalu mencoba jadi kakak yang baik untuknya.

Dan jika sekarang aku harus menjaga Hongbin lagi, kupikir itu bukan hal yang berat. Aku sudah terbiasa.

Ya, itu hanya pemikiran sesaat.

Karena tepat setelah Hongbin masuk Sekolah. Aku selalu berharap Hongbin menghilang dari hidupku.

Oww... Hongbin, tolong jangan memasang wajah anak anjing seperti itu padaku. Kamu tau, Bagaimana-pun aku sayang kamu.

Meski baru satu hari masuk sekolah, tapi Hongbin cepat sekali mendapatkan teman. Harus ku akui, wajah tampannya memang sangat membantu.

Dalam satu hari sudah banyak gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya, banyak laki-laki yang ingin berteman dengannya. Bahkan ada beberapa guru muda yang menjadi fans nya.

Oh... baiklah, dunia terlalu indah untukmu Hongbin.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Saat itu adalah hari ke lima Hongbin di sekolah, setiap istiraha aku selalu mengajaknya untuk makan dikantin bersama.

Ini perintah Mama loh, jadi tidak boleh dilanggar.

Tapi saat itu aku sedang sibuk, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat makan siang. Aku ketiduran saat pelajaran Matematika, dan sebagai hadiahnya guru memberiku soal latihan lima lembar.

Coba bayangkan, lima lembar.

Oh... bunuh saja aku.

Jadi intinya, Hongbin datang menyusul ke kelasku. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu, mata besarnya melirik setiap sudut kelas untuk mencariku.

Saat itu kelas cukup kacau, beberapa murid laki-laki bermain lempar bola di dalam kelas. Mereka sangat berisik, berlarian dikelas, menaiki kursi dan meja untuk menangkap bola yang di lempar.

Ketahuan guru, baru tahu rasa mereka.

Hongbin, dengan auranya yang mampu melelehkan kutub utara, berseru memanggilku.

Dia tersenyum, bunga-bunga kecil warna-warni beterbangan di sekitarnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa, mengelus, dan menerbangkan beberapa helai surai coklatnya. Dicuaca yang panas terik seperti ini, kau bisa melihat pelangi jika ada Hongbin.

"N hyung!"

Suasana kelas tiba-tiba menjadi hening, semua orang menatap Hongbin. Mereka terpaku, membeku, dan menjadi patung. Aku tau, mereka semua terpesona.

Tidak semua sih.

Karena nyatanya, di saat yang lain masih cengo melihat Hongbin -yang seperti baru melihat malaikat turun dari langit-. Ada satu orang yang bersikap biasa saja.

Iya, dia orangnya.

Jung Taekwoon, atau Leo.

Disaat yang lain sedang mengagumi Hongbin yang sedang tersenyum di depan pintu, Leo malah asik bermain dengan bola di tangannya. Mungkin sebenarnya Leo tidak sadar dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

Karena dengan bodohnya, Leo melemparkan bola pada salah satu anak laki-laki yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di depan Hongbin.

"Hey... tangkap bolanya" Leo berteriak nyaring, tapi tidak ada yang mendengar. Senyum Hongbin menyihir semua orang menjadi patung batu.

Cuma dua orang yang mendengar teriakan Leo. Yaitu aku, dan Hongbin.

Dengan gerakan slow motion yang ditambah efek hembusan angin agar tampak lebih dramatis, Hongbin berpaling menatap Leo. Tiga detik kemudian kedua bola matanya membesar. Sebuah bola dengan kecepatan tinggi melayang ke arahnya. Hongbin membeku, aku terperangah.

Oh... tidak, Binnie kuuu... menyingkir dari sana sayang!

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku segera bangkit dari tempat duduk. Belum sempat menggerakkan kaki untuk berlari, bolanya sudah memantul mengenai kepala Hongbin.

Aku membeku, semua siswa membeku, Leo ikut membeku, dan jangkrik yang tinggal jauh di Hutan ikut membeku.

Waktu bergerak begitu lambat. Hongbin masih berdiri tegak, tapi tanpa sinarnya. Aura cerahnya yang membuat Matahari iri meredup. Kelasku terasa lebih kelam dari sebelumnya. Lalu hal yang tidak aku inginkan-pun terjadi.

Hongbin berubah menjadi Putri Aurora -Sleeping Beauty-, tertidur di sebuah ranjang berukuran king size. Menunggu seorang Pangeran tampan datang dan membangunkan-nya dengan memberi ciuman cinta sejati.

Baik, itu hanya khayalanku.

Hongbin ambruk, jatuh tidak sadarkan diri di lantai. Aku terperanjat, lalu segera berlari menghampiri-nya.

"OHH MYYYY, HONGBINNIEEEE!"

Teriakanku sepertinya memecahkan es yang membekukan Leo, dengan ekspresi terkejut dan menyesal -yang sangat sedikit- dia menghampiriku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Leo bertanya dengan khawatir.

Aku mengabaikannya. Semua Siswa mulai mengelilingi kami, menatapku yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk Hongbin dengan iba.

"Huaaa Hongbin, jangan mati seperti ini. Aku belum siap kehilanganmu"

Kupeluk Hongbin erat-erat, menangis seperti seorang gadis dan terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hongbin. Berharap dia bangun. Tapi tidak.

Leo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, jelas dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Melihatku yang menangis lebay jelas semakin membuatnya bingung.

Ok, aku akui bahwa saat itu aku cukup lebay. Tapi itu hanya reaksi spontan saat aku panik, jadi jangan menatapku aneh seperti itu sayang. Kalian tahu saat seseorang panik, mereka bisa mengeluarkan reaksi yang berlebihan. Dan sebagai contohnya itu adalah aku.

Jika kalian tidak percaya, jangan pernah bermimpi dapat pelukan dariku.

Mengerti, sayang?

"Huaaaa Hongbin, kumohon bangun... bangun... banguuunn. Eoh?"

Tangisku berhenti saat merasakan pergerakan Hongbin. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menangkup wajah Hongbin.

"Hongbinnieee... kau sudah sadar, kau baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya dengan penuh ke khawatiran. Berharap Hongbin menjawab 'Iya' lalu dia bangun dan kembali menyinari dunia dengan senyumannya.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Perlahan, sangat perlahan. Hongbin membuka mata. Dia menatapku dengan lemah, lalu bola mata besarnya menatap sekeliling. Semua orang berdesak-desakan disekelilingku, ingin melihat keadaan Hongbin yang baru tertimpa musibah besar.

Tatapan Hongbin jatuh pada Leo, sang pelaku pelempar bola. Semua orang menatap dengan ekspresi penasaran tingkat tinggi.

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Apakah Hongbin akan bangun dan memarahi Leo?

Atau apakah Hongbin akan mengeluarkan jurus seribu bunga untuk melenyapkan Leo?

Heyy.. jurus macam apa itu?

Siapa yang memberikan-ku pemikiran bodoh seperti itu?

Apa itu kalian? Ayo mengaku, jangan diam saja.

Awas saja jika aku tau.

Ditatap oleh Hongbin membuat Leo gugup, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya, raut penuh penyesalan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Hyung" Hongbin kembali menatapku, dia memanggilku dengan suara yang nyaris hilang.

"Iya, sayang. Ada apa?" Hongbin memegang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit.

"hyung, kepalaku... sa-kit" Setelah mengatakan keluhannya dengan suara yang lemah, akhirnya Hongbin kembali jatuh pingsan.

"Tidakkk, Hongbin bangunnn. Jangan tinggalkan aku"

Aku kembali berteriak panik, lalu menangis seperti seorang Ibu yang baru kehilangan anaknya dalam kecelakaan tragis.

Uuu~~ Hongbinnie ku yang malang.

Semua orang mendesah kecewa. Kecewa karena Hongbin malah jatuh pingsan lagi, bukannya bangun dan memukul Leo.

Ingatkan aku untuk menendang mereka semua jika Hongbin sudah sadar.

Saat aku masih menangis, meratapi nasib malang Hongbin. Tiba-tiba tubuhku di dorong menjauh dari Hongbin, aku jatuh terjerembab ke belakang dengan tidak elit. Pinggangku sakit, untung tidak patah.

Dengan susah payah, aku mencoba bangun. Kulihat Leo sudah berlari sambil membawa Hongbin menuju ruang kesehatan. Dia menggendong Hongbin ala bridal style, seperti sedang membawa mempelai wanitanya yang lumpuh kedepan altar .

Latar tiba-tiba berubah, menjadi Gereja besar yang dihiasi oleh berbagai bunga warna-warni yang cantik. Suara teriakan Leo yang menyuruh murid-murid di koridor untuk menyingkir, entah kenapa terdengar seperti bunyi lonceng pernikahan. Murid-murid di koridor berubah menjadi saksi ketika ikatan pernikahan terjadi.

Aku merasa menjadi seorang Ibu yang menyaksikan punggung anaknya ketika dia berjalan kedepan altar. Bunga-bunga bertebaran di sepanjang jalan, lagu lembut nan romantis mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Leo membawa Hongbin ke depan pendeta, lalu keduanya menghilang.

Eh?

Menghilang?

Aku mengelengkan kepalaku, berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyaksikan bahwa yang kulihat adalah kenyataan.

Yap, Leo sudah menghilang bersama Hongbin di gendongannya.

"Leo-ya, tunggu akuuuuu"

Setelah sadar dari fantasy anehku, aku segera mengejar Leo yang baru menghilang di tikungan. Dia membawa Hongbin ke ruang kesehatan, walau aku tertinggal setidaknya aku tau dimana letak ruang kesehatan.

Kalian tahu, aku ini sebenarnya mempunyai stamina yang kuat. Hanya saja saat itu aku sedang merasa tidak enak badan -Hanya alasan-. Jadi aku terengah-engah, memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan kaki gemetar. Rasanya kakiku akan patah, tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Lelah sekali rasanya, tenggorokkanku kering. Rasanya aku mau pingsan saja ikut dengan Hongbin.

Leo menghampiriku, menatapku dengan aneh. Dia berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

Beb, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja.

"N, kau_"

Aku memegang bahu Leo, menaruh jari telunjuk di bibir. Memberi isarat agar Leo diam.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir" Aku tersenyum manis, menganggukan kepalaku mencoba meyakinkannya. Tapi entah kenapa Leo malah menatapku semakin aneh T_T

Leo menyingkirkan kedua tanganku dibahunya, dia menatapku sinis. Oh myyy... tatapan apa itu? Bagaimana kau menatap seperti itu pada ketua kelasmu.

Apa salahku coba? Aku kan ketua kelas yang baik. Selalu menyuruhmu membersihkan toilet jika kau telat masuk sekolah, mengadukanmu pada guru jika kau melakukan pelanggaran.

Coba katakan, apa kurangnya aku bagimu uuu~~ teganya dia menatapku seperti itu u_u

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan keadaanmu"

Oh!

Mulutku terbuka, membentuk hurup 'O' kecil.

"Aku cuma mau bilang, kau tampak menyedihkan"

Aku speechless-_- biadab, teman macam apa dia?

Leo berbalik, menghampiri Hongbin yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Aku masih kesal dengan ucapan Leo barusan. Aku menatap Leo seolah bisa melubangi punggung tegapnya. Dendam kasumat tumbuh di hatiku yang bagai malaikat.

Jadi aku pura-pura tidak sengaja mencekal pergelangan kakinya dari belakang. Dan seperti dugaanku, Leo tersandung, hilang keseimbangan.

Hatiku sangat bahagia melihat Leo yang limbung ke depan. Bintang-bintang seolah beterbangan di sekitarku, bersorak atas prestasiku yang berhasil mengugurkan Leo dan membalaskan dendamku.

Mataku berbinar-binar, berkerlap-kerlip seperti bintang. Aku menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah. Berdo'a agar Leo jatuh dengan tidak elit dilantai. Tengkurap, menungging, atau posisi memalukan lainnya.

Bahagianya aku jika itu terjadi.

Waktu bergerak begitu lamban, sehelai demi sehelai surai leo beterbangan saat dia akan jatuh. Mulutnya terbuka lebar -Untung tidak ada lalat yang masuk-, kedua bola matanya membelalak detik demi detik. Lalu Leo pun jatuh.

.

.

.

Jatuh menimpa Hongbin di atas ranjang.

Aku bersorak dalam hati, menahan diri agar tidak meloncat seperti seorang gadis dan menyanyikan lagu sariosa. Dunia di sekelilingku tiba-tiba terlihat begitu indah. Rasanya seperti di Surga.

Mulut Leo yang terbuka lebar meraup bibir merah muda Hongbin dengan sekali sentakan. Seolah Leo ingin memakan dan menelan bibir Hongbin. Leo terbelalak dan aku bersorak.

Leo jatuh, menimpa Hongbin, dan menciumnya.

Betapa indah pemandangan di depanku saat ini.

Leo jatuh, menimpa Hongbin, dan menciumnya.

Aku bahagia hingga rasanya memiliki sayap untuk terbang.

Leo jatuh, menimpa Hongbin, dan menci_

Aku tertegun.

Menci

Jantungku berpacu.

Menciu

Kakiku gemetar.

Mencium

Tubuhku lemas.

Mencium Hongbin.

Aku ingin pingsan.

Suara petir yang mengelegar menjadi latar pebalakang perasaanku. Langit cerah menjadi mendung, ruang kesehatan terasa begitu mencekam seperti Rumah Hantu. Dunia di bawahku seolah akan runtuh, menelanku kedalam lubang hitam.

Aku membelalak, menatap tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi di depanku.

Duuhhh!

Mati aku.

"Eung!"

Hongbin menggeliat, kedua matanya terbuka secara perlahan. Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan, mengelengkan kepalaku dramatis. ingin sekali berteriak dan menyuruh Hongbin agar kembali pingsan.

"Huh?"

Kedua mata Hongbin terbuka sepenuhnya, dalam hati aku merutuk. Ingin menjerit, dan ingin menghilang.

Hongbin tertegun, tatapannya beradu dengan Leo.

Butuh dua detik untuk Hongbin menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Bola matanya membesar, dan semakin membesar. Bibirnya terkunci rapat oleh bibir Leo. Leo sendiri masih membeku, terkejut... shock.

"Kyaaaaaaaa"

Hongbin berteriak seperti seorang gadis. Burung-burung terbang ketakutan seolah baru mendengar terompet kematian, Matahari di atas sana hampir jatuh, bumi bergetar hampir meluluh lantahkan setiap bangunan. Semua siswa dan Guru berlarian keluar kelas karena ketakutan.

Hongbin sekuat tenaga mendorong Leo menjauh. Leo jatuh di lantai, ia tampak linglung, tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya seolah terbang melalang buana meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Hongbin bangun, duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengusap bibirnya, menghapus air liur Leo yang tertinggal di mulutnya. Hongbin sangat terkejut, terlihat jelas dari caranya menatap Leo.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hongbin berteriak nyaring, menunjuk wajah Leo dengan ngeri seolah baru saja melihat hantu.

Aku mengigit jariku, menatap Leo dan Hongbin bergantian. Semoga sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan terjadi. Semoga masalah ini tidak akan menimbulkan perang dunia ketiga.

Leo masih cengo, tiba-tiba otaknya bergerak begitu lamban seperti siput. Menunggu Leo bereaksi terasa seperti menungguku menjadi fosil.

Bola mata Hongbin mulai berkaca-kaca, dia menutup bibirnya yang bergetar dengan kedua tangan. Oh oh oh... bayikuuuu, jangan menangis sayang.

"Huaaaa ciuman pertamaku... hiks" Hongbin menangis tersedu-sedu, seperti seorang yang baru kehilangan keperawanan-nya di tangan laki-laki brengsek.

Aku segera berlari memeluk Hongbin, mencoba menenangkan-nya sebisaku. Hongbin memelukku erat. Bajuku basah, entah oleh air mata atau ingus Hongbin. Aku tidak tahu. Biarlah, bagaimana pun semua terjadi karena aku.

Tapi jangan bilang Mama dan Papa ya, ini menjadi rahasia kita. OK!

Jika kalian tutup mulut, nanti ku beri hadiah.

Hadiah nya apa?

Sini mendekat, aku bisikkan. Hadiah nya...

.

.

.

.

_Rahasia.

Ok, kalian mengerti?

Bagus, anak baik.

Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

Seperti nya tangisan Hongbin membawa pikiran Leo kembali padanya, Leo berdiri dan menatap kami bingung.

Tapi ekspresi terganggu lebih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Berlebihan sekali sih"

Hongbin berhenti menangis, menatap Leo dengan tajam. Ia mendelik, seolah ingin membunuh Leo dengan tatapannya.

Tapi Leo tidak takut.

Oh... ayolah. Hongbin menatap Leo dengan mata sembab, pipi basah oleh air mata, hidung dan bibirnya memerah karena menangis.

Jangankan Leo, aku saja rasanya ingin menculik Hongbin jika ditatap seperti itu

"Berlebihan kau bilang, ini ciuman pertamaku. Dan kau bilang berlebihan" Hongbin protes, suaranya nyaring sekali. Aku hampir terjungkal mendengar-nya. Leo mencibir, membuat Hongbin semakin marah.

"Itukan cuma ciuman" Leo berbicara dengan begitu santai. Sangat santai hingga membuatku dan Hongbin mendelik tajam.

Cuma ciuman, katanya.

Yang benar saja

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala Leo. Leo sayanggg, Hongbin itu anak baik-baik. Tidak pernah pulang malam, suka mengerjakan tugas, tidak pernah menonton video porno, menurut pada orang tua, tidak suka main ketika cuaca panas terik, dan suka mandi susu.

Eum.. Hongbin sedikit -sangat- jahil sih, sombong juga, arogan, dan yang lebih berbahaya... dia manja.

Intinya, untuk ukuran anak yang begitu dijaga baik oleh orang tuanya. Hal seperti ciuman itu adalah masalah besar bagi Hongbin.

Dan sekarang, bibir sucinya telah kau nodai Leo.

Jelas Hongbin marah, dan kurasa masalah ini tidak akan berakhir begitu saja. Ku beritahu satu hal Leo, Hongbin itu anak manja yang segala keinginannya harus terpenuhi.

Hati-hatilah mulai sekarang padanya.

Ini peringatan, sayang.

"Kau pasti sengaja ya melakukannya?"

Hongbin turun dari ranjang, menghampiri Leo dengan aura kebencian. Ughh... auranya kental sekali, aku jadi merinding.

"Enak saja, aku tadi tersandung"

"Bohong, kau pasti sengaja. Jika aku tidak bangun, kau pasti akan melakukan hal lebih. Benarkan?"

Leo menatap Hongbin aneh. Hongbin, bayi kecilku yang manis. Kau terlalu berlebihan sayang, sudahku bilang berhenti menonton drama bersama tetanggaku Jaehwan. Inilah hasilnya jika kau tidak menurut.

"Jangan gila, aku tidak tertarik padamu"

Hongbin terbelalak, backsound suara gelas dan piring yang pecah menambah efek dramatis. Hongbin memegang dadanya terkejut, ia melangkah mundur dengan linglung lalu jatuh terduduk di tepi ranjang. Hongbin bersikap seolah baru terkena serangan jantung.

Aku memegang bahunga, dan mengusap punggungnya. Hongbin menatap Leo tidak percaya, sementara yang ditatap mengernyit bingung.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Leo bertanya bingung, sikap aneh Hongbin jelas mengundang banyak pertanyaan.

"Kau bohong"

Hah?

Mulut Leo terbuka, tidak mengerti maksud Hongbin.

"Bohong?"

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak tertarik padaku"

Leo memutar bola matanya jengah, kesal karena Hongbin adalah anak sombong yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tegaskan sekali lagi. Aku-tidak-tertarik-pada-mu, mengerti?"

Leo mengeja setiap katanya dengan tatapan mengejek pada Hongbin. Hongbin tersentak, dan mencengkram dadanya semakin erat.

Oh, beb. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku memutar bola mataku.

Hongbin selalu disukai, jelas. Dimanapun dia berada, Hongbin selalu menjadi anak kesayangan. Dia bahkan menggeser posisi pentingku di Rumah.

Semuanya, mari mengheningkan cipta sejenak untuk posisi ku yang di rebut Hongbin T_T

Mendengar Leo mengatakan tidak tertarik padanya, jelas guncangan besar bagi Hongbin. Hongbin tidak pernah di tolak, ini pertama kalinya. Dan yang menolak pesonanya adalah orang yang melemparkan bola pada kepalanya, dan membuatnya pingsan.

Bagusss.

Apalagi Leo mengatakan tidak tertarik pada Hongbin setelah melahap bibirnya.

Amazing.

Hongbin masih memegang dadanya dan menatap Leo tak percaya. Sayang, tenangkan dirimu, jangan sampai kau masuk rumah sakit karena kata-kata Leo yang menyayat hati.

"Sudahlahlah, dasar orang aneh"

Leo melangkah pergi keluar dari ruang kesehatan, tidak ingin terus berada satu ruangan dengan orang aneh seperti Hongbin.

Melihat Leo pergi, Hongbin melompat. Dia berlari mengejar Leo. Aku tersentak, lalu mengikutinya di belakang.

"Heyy... kau jangan pergi begitu saja, kau harus bertanggung jawab"

Teriakan Hongbin menggema di koridor, aku berdiri di ambang pintu Ruang Kesehatan. Menatap Hongbin iba.

Ckckck... inilah kenapa Hongbin tidak boleh terlalu dimanja.

Hongbin menarik lengan Leo, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berjalan. Leo dengan cuek menghempaskan tangan Hongbin, lalu kembali berjalan.

Mereka terus melakukan nya, berulang-ulang.

Samar-samar aku mendengar Hongbin terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama, meminta Leo bertanggung jawab.

Aku berdoa Semoga Leo tidak berniat untuk menjadi psychopath, memutilasi Hongbin, dan membuang potongan tubuhnya ke Sungai Han.

Karena jelas jika aku jadi Leo, rasanya aku ingin sekali mencincang Hongbin.

Ooppss!

.

.

.

.

Sudah aku bilangkan Leo, Hongbin itu anak manja yang segala sesuatu keinginannya harus terpenuhi.

Jadi jangan terkejut jika saat ini kau sedang berada di sebuah Restoran bintang lima bersama kedua orang tuamu, hanya untuk bertemu dengan keluargaku.

Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, Hongbin selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Ingat itu baik-baik kucing kecilku.

Hongbin tersenyum miring, menunjukkan wajah penuh kemenangan-nya pada Leo. Leo menatapnya geram, menahan emosi yang akan meledak. Karena aku duduk di sebelah Leo, jadi aku tau bahwa kedua tangannya saat ini sedang terkepal erat dibawah meja.

"Jadi... sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

Leo menatap horror pada wanita cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya. Hongbin tersenyum cerah, menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan antusias.

Wanita yang berstatus sebagai Ibu Leo itu mengelus dadanya, ia tersenyum takjub. Melihat Hongbin tersenyum seperti melihat keajaiban. Senyum Hongbin di ibaratkan dengan musim semi, saat dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran di bawah sinar matahari. Memikat mahluk kecil untuk mencicipi madunya yang manis.

Hongbin indah seperti bunga, manis seperti madu, dan hangat seperti mentari.

Sempurna bukan.

"Oh Tuhan, kau malaikat kecil yang manis"

Mrs. Jung mengelus pipi putih Hongbin, lalu memberinya cubitan kecil. Hongbin menunduk malu, pipi pucatnya sedikit bersemu.

Hongbin begitu santai, bersikap seolah tidak ada masalah sedikitpun. Padahal saat ini aku merasa sedang mempertaruhkan nyawaku.

Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa sepulang Sekolah Hongbin pergi ke Ruang Guru untuk meminta data Leo. Tapi yang tidak ku mengerti, kenapa Guru mau memberikannya dengan begitu mudah?

Ckckck... konspirasi ini namanya.

"Jadi katakan sayang, sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

"Sudah lama/Tidak pernah"

Leo dan Hongbin beradu pandang, keduanya mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh. Mereka menjawab pertanyaan Mrs. Jung secara bersamaan, namun dengan jawaban yang berbeda.

Hongbin mendelik tajam pada Leo, menyuruh untuk mengoreksi ucapannya. Leo membalas tatapan Hongbin tidak kalah sengit, mengisaratkan Hongbin agar tidak macam-macam padanya.

Aku bersumpah seperti melihat aliran listrik yang keluar dari bola mata Leo dan Hongbin. Meteka yang berperang, kok aku yang deg-degan ya.

Ha-ha-ha... seperti nya aku keringat, rasanya panas sekali. Mungkim AC di ruangan VIP yang kami pesan tidak berpungsi dengan benar.

Iya, seperti nya begitu.

Ha-ha-ha.

Kulirik kedua orang tuaku dengan cemas, mereka sedang beradu tatapan bingung dengan keluarga Jung.

Duhh... gimana ini? _? Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Aku bingung, hingga rasanya akan gila.

Hanya aku dan Leo yang tau kebohongan Hongbin, tapi tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya pada Mama dan Papa. Bisa-bisa Hongbin membunuhku T_T

Dan lagi sepertinya Mama dan Papa akan lebih percaya pada Hongbin hiks... hiks T_T

Lagipula insiden di Ruang Kesehatan terjadi karena salahku. Jadi anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku pada Hongbin. Mrs. Jung melirik Leo dan Hongbin secara bergantian.

"Eum... jadi, jawaban siapa yang benar?"

"Aku/Aku Mom"

Leo dan Hongbin kembali menjawab secara bersamaan, keduanya kembali beradu pandangan dan saling memberikan tatapan membunuh. Suasana terasa begitu tegang.

Aku sudah menghabiskan lima gelas air putih, menelan air saja rasanya seperti menelan batu. Pelayan di sampingku menatap aneh, masa bodo, aku tidak peduli.

"Hahaha... kalian ini lucu sekali"

Kami semua berpaling ketika mendengar gelak tawa Ayahku, aku menatapnya bingung. Bukan cuma aku, kami semua menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Pertengkaran antar kekasih begitu?"

Mendengar ucapan Ayahku Hongbin tersenyum senang, dia menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Sementara Leo, dia berdecak kesal.

"Benar, Paa~~" Hongbin menjawab dengan begitu riang. Leo menatapnya tajam.

Mungkin saja saat ini Leo sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mengobrak-abrik meja, melemparkan piring dan gelas, lalu membawa Hongbin pergi untuk membuangnya ditempat entah berantah.

Mungkin saja.

"Leo sayang, kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita kalau sudah punya pacar yang begitu cantik"

Mrs. Jung mengusap kepala Leo sayang, dia tersenyum lembut pada anak tercintanya. Leo manatap datar, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya. Dia kesal, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan semuanya.

Hongbin sangat menyebalkan bukan, Leo.

"Mama, Leo hyung begitu pemalu. Jadi dia tidak menceritakanku pada Mama"

Aku tersedak, berusaha untuk tidak menelan gelas yang sedang ku pegang. Leo mendelik tajam pada Hongbin. Cuma perasaanku saja, atau Leo saat ini memang terlihat seperti Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa ya?

Ha-ha-ha.

Ok... tenang Leo, relax, tahan dirimu. Jangan bertingkah gegabah. Santai saja. Tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan.

Aigooo... kenapa jadi aku yang grogi.

"Mama?"

Mrs. Jung menatap Hongbin kaget, tapi raut senang terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Oh malaikatku, kau memanggilku Mama?"

Hongbin mengangguk malu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak membenturkan kepalaku ke meja. Ku lirik Leo yang seakan ingin menerkam Hongbin, dan mencabik-cabiknya.

Ayolah, seharusnya kau bicara Leo. Jangan diam saja.

"Oh... manis sekali"

Mrs. Jung berseru kegirangan, merasa senang Hongbin memanggilnya 'Mama'. Kedua orang tuaku tersenyum melihat Mrs. Jung dan Hongbin yang terlihat begitu akrab.

Leo, ku beritahu. Jika kau terus diam, kau akan mati.

"Hongbin sudah bercerita banyak hal pada kami. Kudengar kalian sudah berpacaran lama, dan ingin segera bertunangan. Makanya dia merencanakan acara makan malam ini untuk kita semua"

Hongbin, kau sudah jadi anak durhaka karena berbohong pada Ibuku.

"Kami sudah membicarakannya dengan kedua orang tua Hongbin, mereka menyerahkan semua urusan Hongbin pada kami. Jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir"

Papaaa... kau bilang jangan khawtir saat rasanya aku akan mati.

"Jadi, kapan kalian ingin kami melangsungkan pertunangan untuk kalian?"

Braakk

Oh!

Rasanya aku ingin sembunyi di bawah meja, lalu berharap sebuah lubang hitam muncul dan menelanku. Membuatku menghilang dari muka bumi secepat kilat.

Kulirik Leo yang baru saja mengebrak meja dengan takut. Leo marah setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Papa. Semua orang memandangnya terkejut. Kulihat Hongbin yang membeku di tempat duduknya. Kakiku gemetar. Aku berdo'a semoga tidak kencing di celana.

"Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengannya"

"Leo, jaga sikapmu"

Ayah Leo berbicara tegas, mengisaratkan Leo untuk meminta maaf dan kembali duduk lewat tatapan matanya. Leo mengerang frustasi, mau tidak mau dia menuruti perintah Mr. Jung.

Kulirik Hongbin yang tersenyum sinis pada Leo, seolah mengatakan 'Aku menang'. Leo membalas tatapannya tidak kalah tajam, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tapi aku tau, Leo pasti ingin mengumpat sepuasnya.

"Hiks... hiks"

Aku membeku. Jaehwan, sekali lagi kau menyeret Hongbin untuk menonton Drama bersamamu. Ku bunuh kau.

Hongbin menangis, lebih tepatnya berpura-pura menangis. Keduanya tangan menutupi wajahnya. Semua orang membeku, kecuali Leo yang menatapnya dingin.

Hongbin si Drama Queen beraksi.

"Hiks... kami sedang bertengkar. Leo marah padaku karena aku lupa untuk pergi kencan bersamanya satu minggu yang lalu. Jadi itu alasan Leo menolak untuk bertunangan denganku. Dia masih marah padaku... hiks"

Rahangku jatuh, mulutku terbuka lebar. Secepat kilat ku tatap Leo. Dia memasang wajah cengo, menatap Hongbin tidak percaya. Semua orang kecuali aku dan Leo menatap Hongbin iba, seolah dia adalah korban tidak bersalah.

What the hell!

"Tapi, tapi aku... hiks"

Hongbin terisak keras, makin keras. Masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangan.

"Aku sangat mencintainya"

Terkutuklah kau Jaehwan dan Drama sialanmu.

Kulirik kembali Leo dengan gerakan patah-patah. Aura membunuh menguar begitu kuat darinya. Tanpa sadar aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Aku menggeser dudukku agar sedikit lebih jauh dari Leo.

Rasanya aku bisa mati hanya dengan duduk disamping Leo.

"Oh sayang, jangan menangis"

Mrs. Jung bergerak menghampiri Hongbin dan membawanya kedalam pelukan. Membelai kepalanya lembut, dan mengusap punggungnya.

Hongbin, dasar kau anak nakal. Suatu hari nanti kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan segala perbuatanmu.

"Jadi itulah alasannya kau mengumpulkan kami disini, kau ingin segera bertunangan dengan Leo agar tidak kehilangannya?" Hongbin mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Mr. Jung.

"Aku sangat mencintai Leo hyung, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku ingin segera bertunangan dengannya"

Hongbin masih terisak dalam pelukan Mrs. Jung. Membuat semua orang yang tidak tahu kebenarannya merasa prihatin.

Aku kembali menggeser tempat dudukku, pelayan yang melayani kami di ruang VIP terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik anehku. Masa bodoh, yang penting sekarang aku harus menyelamatkan hidupku terlabih dahulu. Aku melirik Leo yang dalam bayanganku wujudnya berubah menjadi Dewa Kematian.

"Leo, bagaimana kau bisa menyakiti pacarmu yang baik hati ini?" Leo mendelik tajam pada Mrs. Jung.

Huss.. Leo, dia Ibumu. Jangan menatapnya seperti itu jika tidak ingin dikutuk jadi batu.

"Dia bukan pacarku, mom"

Leo akhirnya berbicara, namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam kedua orang tuanya. Leo mengerang frustasi, dia bisa gila jika terus berada disini.

"Sayang jangan menangis, Ok. Aku sudah putuskan bahwa bulan depan kalian akan bertunangan"

Brakk

Aku terperanjat, hampir berdiri dan berlari untuk melarikan diri. Leo kembali mengebrak meja. Hanya saja kali ini dia langsung pergi, keluar dari Restoran dengan perasaan jengkel luar biasa.

Disaat kami semua masih membeku, menatap kepergian Leo dengan terkejut. Hongbin segera melesat keluar untuk mengejar Leo.

Sekarang kami semua berpandangan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Biarkan saja mereka, mereka harus belajar menyelesaikan masalanya sendirian"

Kedua orang tuaku mengangguk mendengar ucapan Mr. Jung. Dalam hati aku tertawa. Hongbin berbohong dengan begitu sempurna, bagaimana kau akan mengatasinya Leo?

Orang tuamu bahkan lebih percaya pada Hongbin, lalu kau?

Bisakah kau mengatasi semua kekacauan ini?

Kuharap kau bisa, agar aku bisa hidup tenang hingga tua nanti.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah bagian cerita dimana aku tidak berada didalamnya, namun memgetahui setiap kejadiannya dengan terperinci.

Tentu saja. Karena aku sudah mendapat bisikan dari Author hehehe...

Ini adalah bagian cerita setelah Leo pergi dari Restoran dengan kesal, dimana Hongbin mengejarnya di belakang.

Kan ku ceritakan sedetil-detilnya pada kalian. Ambil posisi yang nyaman sayang, sudah ambil snack?

Jangan lupa kunci pintu, agar tidak ada yang mengganggu.

Baik, kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

.

.

.

Leo menghentikan taxi, dia segera masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang setelah sebuah taxi berhenti di depannya. Belum sempat menutup pintu, Hongbin dengan cepat masuk kedalam taxi dan duduk di sebelah Leo. Leo menatapnya terkejut, tapi kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan kesal.

Aku cukup mengerti dengan perasaan Leo. Dia keluar dari Restoran karena muak melihat Hongbin. Disaat dia hampir bernapas lega, Hongbin malah sudah duduk disampingnya dengan nyaman.

Leo hampir mengira Hongbin adalah hantu jika dia tidak ingat bagaimana tatapan sombong Hongbin.

"Apaansih? Cepat keluar dari sini?"

"Tidak mau"

Leo mendelik tajam, Hongbin benar-benar menyebalkan. Ingin sekali Leo meremasnya.

Leo tenangkan dirimu, jangan menyakiti Hongbin jika kau tidak ingin terjerat dalam masalah yang lebih rumit.

Semakin kau menolak Hongbin, semakin kau berada dalam masalah.

Ini peringatan, jangan diabaikan jika tidak ingin menyesal.

"Keluar" Leo berbicara dengan tegas, cocok dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tidak mau" Hongbin menolak tidak kalah tegas, dia menatap Leo dengan angkuh. Bagai nyonya muda menatap pelayannya.

Leo menahan diri untuk tidak menendang Hongbin keluar menggunakan kakinya sendiri. Dia menutup mata, mengeluarkan nafas berat secara perlahan.

"Kumohon, keluarlah Hongbin" Leo mencoba bersikap lembut, dia tersenyum meski hasilnya gagal total. Hongbin menatapnya dan cemberut.

"Kubilang, tidak mau"

Dua orang keras kepala yang mencoba saling mengalahkan. Siapa yang akan menang? Kita lihat saja.

"Keluar"

"Tidak mau"

"Keluar"

"Kenapa kau jahat padaku?"

"Kau yang jahat padaku"

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan"

"Pokoknya aku ingin ikut bersamamu"

"Keluar"

"Jika kau terus menyuruhku keluar, aku akan adukan pada Orang tuamu"

"KU BILANG KELUAR"

Hongbin terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba Leo berteriak padanya. Membentaknya dengan keras. Bohong jika Hongbin tidak takut.

Kuberitahu kelinci kecilku, Leo yang marah adalah Iblis.

Percayalah Hongbin.

"Jadi bagaimana tuan? Apakah kita akan berangkat?"

Sopir Taxi yang awalnya hanya diam dan memperhatikan, akhirnya angkat bicara. Dia cukup risih juga melihat pertengkaran Leo dan Hongbin. Dia disini untuk bekerja, bukan menonton adegan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Leo menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan, mengontrol emosinya yang akan meledak dan meluluh lantahkan segelanya.

"Keluar, Hongbin. Keluar sekarang juga"

"Tidak mau, sudahku bilang... aku akan ikut bersama mu"

Leo mendesah frustasi, dia mengacak-acak surai hitamnya seperti orang gila. Hongbin tidak peduli, dia bersikap acuh dan duduk manis di samping Leo.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Karena kau harus bertanggung jawab" Hongbin menjawab dengan begitu santai, sementara Leo menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Hongbin.

Leo, jangan bersikap gila sayang. Walaupun Hongbin mati, belum tentu dia akan melepaskanmu. Bisa saja dia menjadi hantu gentayangan yang akan mengganggu hidupmu.

"Itu hanya sebuah ciuman" Hongbin mendelik.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada kedua orang tuaku, bahwa orang yang boleh menyentuh dan menciumku hanyalah orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Jadi, kau harus bertanggung jawab"

Leo memutar bola matanya malas. Bisa-bisanya Hongbin bertindak begitu egois. Membuatnya susah hanya demi kepentingannya sendiri.

Yap, itulah Lee Hongbin.

"Kau keterlaluan"

"Terserah"

Leo ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin. Berharap gegar otak agar Hongbin hilang dari hidupnya. Tapi hey... akan sangat menyedihkan jika dia melakukannya.

Bagaimana pun Leo harus menyingkirkan Hongbin, membuatnya mengakui semua kesalahannya dan memperbaiki keadaan.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Tiba-tiba Leo menatap Hongbin, sebuah seringaian tercetak di belahan bibirnya. Hongbin mengerjap, cukup bingung dengan perubahan mendadak ekspresi Leo.

Leo mendapatkan ide.

Oh, ide apakah itu Leo?

Kau yakin idemu akan berhasil?

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin ikut bersamaku"

Hongbin kembali mengerjap, melihat Leo yang menyeringai seram padanya membuat Hongbin sedikit merinding. Tapi ego mengalahkannya, dia memasang wajah sombong seolah tidak takut apapun.

"Tentu, aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi"

Mendengar ucapan Hongbin, Leo semakin menyeringai lebar. Detak jantung Hongbin berpacu, jujur... dia merasa takut. Tapi Hongbin tidak mungkin menarik kata-katanya kembali. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi.

"Jalan pak"

"Kemana?"

Leo memandang Hongbin, dia tersenyum lalu menjawab pertanyaan supir taxi.

"Jalan saja, nanti kuberitahu harus turun dimana"

Tanpa sadar Hongbin menelan salivanya gugup, dia mulai duduk dengan gelisah ketika taxi yang mereka tumpangi mulai melanju. Melihat kegugupan Hongbin, Leo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ini waktunya dia untuk balas dendam.

Tunggu saja Hongbin, kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu.

Hongbin, kau mungkin seorang manusia sombong menyebalkan sejagad raya. Tapi Leo, dia adalah Iblis.

Save your life, my honey.

.

.

.

.

Hongbin membeku, dia menatap bangunan didepannya dengan tak percaya. Perlahan-lahan, dengan slow motion, dia menatap Leo takut. Leo menyeringai seram melihat Hongbin yang ketakutan.

Nah Hongbin, kelinci kecilku. Inilah alasan kenapa kau harus bersikap lebih baik lagi terhadap orang lain.

Merasakan tanda bahaya, tanpa buang waktu Hongbin segera berbalik, mencoba berlari untuk mengejar taxi yang baru saja berlalu. Tapi gerakannya terhenti karena Leo mencengkram kerah bajunya kuat.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Sekarang Hongbin merasa begitu kecil dihadapan Leo. Pria yang lebih tua menyeringai melihat Hongbin yang ketakutan.

Ini mulai merasa menyenangkan bagi Leo.

Bagaimana Hongbin yang sombong mulai tak berdaya dalam cengkramannya.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin ikut kemanapun aku pergi, heum?"

Hongbin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dia menatap Leo dengan wajah memelas, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aku hanya bercanda"

Leo menatapnya dingin. Hongbin meringkuk takut dalam cengkraman Leo. Dalam hati Hongbin merutuk, kenapa situasinya berubah drastis begini?

Kemana keberanian Hongbin yang selama ini selalu dia tunjukkan?

"Tidak, sudah terlambat. Sekarang ikut aku"

Hongbin memekik kecil, dia memberontak dalam cengkraman Leo. Mencoba melarikan diri, namun perjuangannya tak berarti apapun. Tanpa kesulitan, Leo terus menyeret Hongbin untuk memasuki sebuah Hotel.

Oh my God!

Mama, Papa bagaimana ini? Haruskah ku lapor polisi?

Oh myyyy... ini bagian dimana aku tidak boleh ikut campur.

Habislah kau Hongbin.

.

.

.

Hongbin merengek. Leo mencengkram lengannya dengan begitu kuat. Hongbin ingin melarikan diri, tapi tidak bisa. Sekarang dia begitu ketakutan.

Coba kalau aku ada disana, sudah ku tendang Leo. Enak saja membawa Hongbin-ku ke Hotel murah seperti itu.

Tidak ada tempat yang lebih berkelas lagi ya?

Hotel berbintang lima misalnya.

Berbintang sepuluh juga tidak masalah, jika ada.

Leo membuka pintu kamar tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Hongbin. Hongbin terus merengek, dia meringis kecil ketika rengekannya di balas dengan cengkraman yang lebih kuat.

Tangan dengan kulit susu Hongbin memerah. Dia kesakitan, berpikir mungkin cengkraman Leo akan meninggalkan memar di tangannya yang mulus. Leo benar-benar kejam.

Inilah kenapa kau tidak boleh membangunkan Singa yang sedang tidur. Karena kau akan terluka, atau menjadi santapannya.

Tapi jujurya, tindakan Leo tidak ada salahnya juga bagiku. Sebagai sodara yang baik, penyayang, dan rajin menabung -Tolong abaikan omong kosong ini- Aku berharap Hongbin bisa bersikap lebih baik.

Apa yang Leo lakukan saat ini akan membuat Hongbin sadar, bahwa dia harus berhenti bersikap Sombong, apalagi menyusahkan orang lain. Itupun jika Hongbin mau sadar, terkadang dia terlalu keras kepala.

Hongbin seperti Gunung dengan puncak yang sangat tinggi, dimana tidak semua pendaki dapat menaklukannya.

Tapi Leo ya, kau membawa Hongbin ke Hotel hanya untuk mengancamnya-kan?

Aku tetap tidak setuju jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Binnie. Awas sana jika kau melakukannya, ku cincang milikmu.

Setelah pintu kamar terbuka, Leo membanting Hongbin ke dalam kamar. Hongbin memekik, jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dalam hati dia menolak kenyataan bahwa dia terlihat lemah. Sungguh, harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi ternodai.

Bagaimana mungkin Hongbin yang seorang Flower Boy ditolak, di seret, dan sekarang di banting ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil dimana banyak kuman bertebaran.

Iyuuuhhhh!

Leo menutup pintu, tidak lupa menguncinya. Hongbin mungkin berpikir ingin melarikan diri, Leo tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk memberi pelajaran pada Hongbin hanya karena lupa mengunci pintu.

Jika tidak sekarang, maka mungkin Leo tidak akan mendapat kesempatan lagi dilain waktu.

Siapa yang tahu.

Yah, hanya memberinya pelajaran-kan, Leo. Jangan lebih jika tidak inginku mutilasi.

Hongbin meringis. Ini pertama kalinya Hongbin di perlakukan kasar, dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Leo.

Awas saja, setelah lolos dari sini. Hongbin akan mengadukan segalanya. Melebihkan sebagian cerita seperti ide yang bagus. Leo harus di beri pelajaran.

Itulah Hongbin.

Leo menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menatap Hongbin dingin. Kali ini tidak ada ampun. Leo akan melepaskan Hongbin jika dia mau mengatakan kebenaran pada orang tuanya.

Tapi jika tidak, ya... lihat saja nanti. Leo tidak akan kalah dari Hongbin.

"Berdiri!"

Itu perintah, Leo mengatakannya dengan begitu tegas. Seperti majikan pada budaknya. Hongbin cemberut, tapi menurut. Dia berdiri, lalu membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu. Iris cantiknya menatap sekeliling, memindai ruangan dengan tatapan jijik.

"Jadi, seperti inikah Hotel?" Hongbin bertanya. Hinaan bercampur dengan kepolosan. Leo mengangkat sebelah halisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak-kah ini begitu kecil, kamar mandi Hakyeon bahkan lebih besar. Apa kau membawaku ke Hotel murahan?"

Oh, Terima kasih sayang. Kamar mandiku memang yang terbaik.

Hey... tapi darimana kau tau? Kau bahkan belum pernah masuk ke kamarku.

Kita harus membicarakan ini nanti.

Leo memutar bola matanya jengah. Hell... Hongbin bukan seorang Raja, tapi tingkahnya seolah dia orang penting.

"Tempat ini juga sangat berdebu, pasti banyak kumannya. Ayo kita pergi saja dari sini, aku tidak suka tempat ini"

Hongbin menatap Leo dengan tatapan memelas, berharap Leo luluh. Tapi jelas usahanya gagal total. Leo tersenyum miring.

"Tidak mau, urusan kita belum selesai"

Hongbin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia gugup. Leo menatap dirinya intens, masih menyeringai. Sesuatu dalam diri Hongbin memperingatkan-nya untuk berhati-hati. Leo mungkin berbahaya.

"Me-memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan"

Dalam hati Hongbin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bodoh, suaranya terlalu bergetar. Ini memalukan. Hongbin tidak pernah takut pada siapapun. Tapi kali ini... jelas berbeda.

Seringaian di bibir Leo tidak pernah luntur. Perlahan, namun penuh ancaman. Leo bergerak menghampiri Hongbin. Gerakannga sensual, mengundang yang lebih muda untuk merasakan gairahnya.

Hongbin gugup dan gelisah, dia tidak bisa menutupinya. Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi keras di kepalanya. Hongbin melangkah mundur, mencari jarak aman dari Leo.

"Jangan takut, kita akan bersenang-senang"

Tangan Leo bergerak, membuka kancing kemeja bagian atas, lalu turun untuk membuka kancing lainnya. Hongbin menelan salivanya gugup. Dia semakin mundur ketakutan. Tapi tempat yang begitu kecil membuatnya kesulitan untuk terus bergerak, apalagi menjauh dari Leo.

Dan benar saja, sebuah ranjang di belakang tubuh Hongbin menghentikan pergerakannya. Dia semakin panik.

"Ya-yaaa... berhenti disana, jangan mendekat lagi. Jika tidak akan ku tendang kau"

Leo menghentikan langkahnya. Dia selesai membuka kancing terakhir. Kemejanya sudah terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang terpahat sempurna. Hongbin segera menunduk, memejamkan mata. Dalam hati merutuk.

Apa-apaan, memalukan sekali melihat seseorang toples begitu saja di depanmu. Meski jenis kelaminnya sama, tapi tetap saja, Hongbin tidak terbiasa.

Melihat tingkah gugup Hongbin sangat menyenangkan. Seringaian masih hadir di bibir Leo. Hongbin sangat lucu ketika merasa takut.

Bermain sebentar dengan Hongbin mungkin bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kau bergetar Hongbin, relax. Aku berjanji tidak akan kasar"

Hongbin merasa sesuatu mengganjal di tenggorokkan-nya, dia kesulitan untuk menelan saliva. Ucapan Leo jelas mengandung arti yang berbahaya bagi Hongbin.

Leo kembali melangkah, kali ini sembari melepaskan kemeja yang dia pakai sepenuhnya. Hongbin membelalak, segala pemikiran negative meluncur di kepalanya. Layar proyektor muncul di depan mata Hongbin, menampilkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi saat ini juga.

Hongbin melihat dirinya yang menggeliat, dan mendesah di bawah Leo. Dia menangis, meminta ampun. Tapi Leo terus membobol lubangnya tanpa ampun.

Tubuhnya menjadi tegang.

Hongbin juga melihat Leo yang meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja setelah bersenang-senang. Lalu semua orang akan mengetahui kebohongannya, dia dimarahi dan dihukum.

Tapi yang membuat Hongbin panik adalah ketika dia melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri dengan perut yang membuncit.

Hongbin membelaak.

Hongbin hamil. Leo tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan Hongbin diusir. Dia menjadi gelandangan yang menyedihkan.

Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Neraka, dia tidak mau berakhir mengenaskan seperti itu.

"Andweeee!"

Hongbin berlari panik, mendorong Leo kesamping dan mencoba membuka pintu. Hongbin tidak mau melakukannya, dia belum siap.

Mereka bahkan belum menikah.

Jika Mama dan Papanya tahu, Hongbin mungkin akan di asingkan memakai Roket untuk dikirim keluar Angkasa.

Hongbin, my sweetheart. Kau terlalu berlebihan.

"Seseorang tolong, selamatan aku"

Hongbin menggedor pintu dengan keras. Mencoba mencari pertolongan. Tangannya terus berusaha membuka pintu, namun hanya sia-sia. Pintunya sudah dikunci rapat.

Dan Leo yakin, ditempat kotor seperti ini tidak akan ada orang yang mau menolong Hongbin. Semua orang terlalu sibuk denga urusannya masing-masing.

Leo menyeringai di tempatnya berdiri, menyaksikan tingkah konyol Hongbin dengan geli. Dia melempar kemejanya pada Hongbin, yang dengan sukses mendarat dikepala yang lebih muda.

Hongbin tersentak, mengambil kemeja Leo dari kepalanya. Dia berbalik menatap Leo dengan takut. Bola matanya besarnya berkaca-kaca. Mengingatkan Leo pada kucing kecil di serial film animasi Shrek.

Owww... karung mana karungg

"Teriak saja sepuasmu, toh... tidak akan ada orang yang menolongmu"

Hongbin meringsut menjauh ke sebelah kanan, Leo kembali berjalan menghampiri-nya, dan itu artinya tanda bahaya dari Hongbin. Apalagi butuh bagian atas Leo terpampang jelas di hadapan Hongbin, sungguh matanya yang polos merasa ternodai.

Untuk saat ini, menjauh dari Leo adalah cara untuk mempertahankan diri yang tepat.

"Yak, jangan mendekat. Berhenti disana"

Leo menyeringai, tidak mengindahkan perintah Hongbin. Hongbin merasa semakin terancam, dia terus meringsut menjauh dengan ketakutan sambil meremas kemeja Leo di dadanya.

"Jangan terus menghindariku Hongbin, kau tau pada akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan-mu. Membutmu mendesah di bawahku hingga esok hari. Aku bisa menciummu lebih baik dari sebelumnya, lebih dalam, lebih panas. Menghisap bibirmu, dan mungulumnya seperti permen"

Tubuh Hongbin menegang mendengar ucapan vulgar Leo, punggungnya terasa panas, bulu kuduk dibelakang lehernya berdiri. Kakinya gemetar, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Rasanya Hongbin akan jatuh jika tidak mempunyai kemampuan bertahan yang baik.

Huaaa... Leooo-yaaaa, Hongbin adalah anak manja yang jauh dari hal-hal kotor. Dia hanyalal remaja berusia 16 tahun yang suka sekali bermain game, juga menyusahkan para maidnya dan diriku tentunya.

Hongbin seperti Rapunzel yang tak tersentuh dari dunia luar. Bedanya Honbin tidak dikurung oleh penyihir jahat, tapi dia dilindungi oleh kedua orang tuanya yang baik hati.

Maklumi saja, Hongbin anak satu-satunya. Jelas jika kedua orang tuanya yang kaya raya begitu protective.

Dan sekarang, apa sedang kau lakukan Leo? Mencoba mengotori otak bersih Hongbin.

Awad saja jika Mama dan Papa tahu. Kau pasti akan mendapat masalah besar.

Hongbin membelalak ketika punggung-nya menabrak dinding di belakang. Dia sekarang tersudut di pojok ruangan. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Hongbin ketakutan, Merasa sudah tidak punya jalan untuk melarikan diri dari Leo.

"Su... sudah ku bilang, ber... berhenti disana" Hongbin berteriak. Campuran antara rasa takut dan putus asa.

Leo terkekeh seram, seperti om-om mesum yang sering menculik anak dibawah umur untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Hongbin pernah melihat beritanya di Tv. Sekarang dia menyesal tidak ikut orang tuanya ke luar Negeri.

"Kau benar-benar berisik, diamlah. Atau... haruskah aku membungkam mulutmu dengan bibirku. Melahapnya hingga kau tidak mampu berbicara lagi"

Hongbin tersentak, dia membelalak. Bayangan Leo melahap bibirnya dengan ganas berputar mengotori pikirannya. Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, mengusir segala pemikiran tidak senono yang mulai bermunculan.

"Pergi, menjauh dariku"

Hongbin melemparkan kemeja Leo, membuatnya jatuh tepat di atas kepala Leo dan menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan Leo mengambil kemeja yang menutupi wajahnya.

Hongbin semakin meringsut, berharap dinding di belakang punggungnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan lubang yang dapat menelannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan"

Leo mendesis. Membuang kemejanya kesembarang arah. Bola matanya berubah menjadi merah, terlihat jelas lonjakan emosi didalamnya. Leo marah besar, dan Hongbin berpikir mungkin inilah saat terakhirnya hidup didunia. Dalam hati Hongbin berdo'a, mengatakan wasiat terakhirnya jika dia mati.

Selamat tinggal Mama dan Papa, jika aku mati jangan lupa undang Park Yoshin untuk datang ke pemakamanku.

Euhh-_-

Oh iya, semua koleski video gameku jangan dibuang, atau disumbangkan. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti aku ingin memainkannya kembali.

O.O

.

O.O

.

O.O

.

Mari kita lupakan wasiat aneh Hongbin.

"A... aku minta... kyaaaaaa" Hongbin menjerit dengan cara yang memalukan, seperti seorang gadis yang melihat kecoa di kamarnya.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Leo menyudutkan Hongbin di dinding. Memblokir setiap pergerakan yang lebih muda. Hongbin panik, dia ketakutan, dan gemetar. Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba mendorong dada Leo menjauh, namun Leo tidak bergeming. Bukannya menjauh, tubuh Leo malah semakin menyudutkan tubuh Hongbin dengan dinding.

Hongbin memejamkan matanya, memekik, dan berusaha mendorong Leo menjauh. Tapi Leo lebih kuat, dia mencengkram kedua tangan Hongbin. Menguncinya di atas kepala. Hongbin yang panik, semakin gelagapan.

"Menjau... Hmmppttt"

Hongbin terbelalak, tubuhnya membeku. Leo menciumnya, melahap bibirnya dengan bergairah. Hongbin merasa lemas, lantai dibawah tubuhnya seolah menghilang. Pikirannya berkabut, dia merasa pusing.

Oh my god. Seorang lapor polisi ku mohon, sebelum Hongbin habis tidak tersisa di 'makan' Leo.

Leo menghisap bibir Hongbin kuat, yang lebih muda merengek dan memekik dalam ciuman. Bibirnya seolah sedang di sedot Vacuun Cleaner dengan kekuatan tinggi.

Oh... Mamaaaa, Binnieku dalam bahayaaaaa. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Author akan memotong gajiku jika aku ikut campur T_T

Setelah mendapat kesadarannya kembali, dengan berani Hongbin menendang selangkangan Leo. Yang lebih tua melepaskan ciumannya dan berteriak nyaring. Memegang kepunyaanya sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"ARRRGGGHHH... SIALAN KAU.

Bagus Hongbin, bagus. Aku bangga padamu. Jangan cuma ditendang, hancurkan saja sekalian punyanya.

Oppsss... Leo-ya, jangan bunuh aku ya. Pleasee~~

Hongbin segera berlari ke sudut lainnya. Dia menghapus saliva yang mengalir di dagunya. Bibirnya memerah dan bengkak.

"Brengsek, kau ingin membunuhku eoh?"

Leo berteriak marah, memandang Hongbin dengan kilatan membunuh. Dia masih memegang adik kecilnya yang sedang sekarat.

Aku turut berduka Leo. Semoga teman kecilmu masih bisa diselamatkan.

"Itu balasan karena sudah bersikap kurang ajar padaku" Leo mendelik, dan Hongbin menatapnya tidak kalah tajam.

"Sialan, kemari kau"

Dengan tertatih, Leo berjalan menghampiri Hongbin. Yang lebih muda panik, dengan spontan untuk mempertahankan diri, Hongbin mengangkat kakinya. Menendang Leo sekuat tenaga.

Adik kecilnya selamat, tapi kali ini ulu hatinya yang menjadi sasaran. Leo terjungkal kebelakang, jatuh terlentang dilantai dengan kepala yang mendarat terlebih dahulu.

"Arrgghhh... kepalaku"

Leo mengerang kesakitan. Setelah adik kecilnya yang menjadi korban, sekarang ulu hati dan kepalanya yang ikut menjadi sasaran Hongbin.

Sungguh rasanya Leo ingin mencincang Hongbin. Berada didekat Hongbin dalam radius satu meter selalu membuatnya tersiksa.

Ingin sekali Leo melenyapkan Hongbin.

Hongbin menutup mulutnya, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa keras. Sungguh Leo yang malang, melihatnya tersiksa membuat Hongbin senang. Ini balasan karena telah macam-macam padanya.

"Lihat, inilah balasan karena kau tidak mendengarkan-ku"

Hongbin berbicara dengan angkuh, menapat Leo dengan remeh. Keberaniannya kembali setelah berhasil menumbangkan Leo. Sekarang dimatanya, Leo terlihat seperti lalat kecil yang akan mati meski di tepuk satu kali.

Mendengar ucapa Hongbin membuat Leo geram. Seolah semua rasa sakitnya telah menghilang, Leo segera bangkit berdiri dan menatap Hongbin bagai singa yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

Hongbin tersentak, dia membelalak takut. Sisi iblis Leo telah kembali. Hongbin merasa terancam.

"Akan aku beri pelajaran kau, kemari"

Dengen cepat Leo berjalan menghampiri Hongbin. Matanya memerah seperti Vampire, Hongbin sempat berpikir Leo juga dapat mengeluarkan taring dari giginya.

Panik. Hongbin mencoba menghindar. Tapi terlambat, Leo sudah menarik pergelangan tangan Hongbin dan melemparkannya ke tempat tidur. Belum sempat bereaksi, Leo sudah berada diatas tubuhnya. Mengunci kedua tangan Hongbin di atas kepalan menggunakan sebelah tangan.

"T-tunggu, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Menjauh dariku!" Leo tersenyum miring, dia mempererat cengkramannya pada tangan Hongbin. Yang lebih muda meringis kecil.

"Tidak mau, kenapa aku harus menyingkir? Bukankah kita akan bersenang-senang"

Hongbin memberontak, dia mencoba menendang Leo kembali. Mengetahui maksud Hongbin, Leo segera bergerak mengubah posisinya duduk di atas perut Hongbin. Hongbin terlonjak kaget, dan meringis.

Leo sangat berat, perutnya jadi terasa sakit. Benar-benar kejam.

Leo, jika Hongbin pulang nanti dalam keadaan lecet. Aku akan membunuhmu.

"Menyingkir dariku" Hongbin berteriak dan menatap tajam Leo. Leo tetap tidak bergeming, dan menatap Hongbin dingin.

"Tidak mau" Hongbin meringis kesal.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku"

Leo menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan mengejek, membuat pria dibawahnya merasa sedikit gelisah. Perlahan, Leo menurunkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan telinga Hongbin.

"Kau yang memulai semuanya, sayang" Leo berbisik dengan suara yang rendah dan dalam. Hongbin menahan nafas, tubuhnya menegang. Sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

Leo menarik wajahnya kembali, menatap Hongbin dingin. Yang lebih muda bahkan tidak sadar apa kesalahannya. Sungguh, Leo ingin mencabik Hongbin.

Itulah Hongbin. Selalu melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Benar atau salah, bagi Hongbin itu tidak ada bedanya. Yang terpenting, keinginannya tercapai.

"Kau berbohong pada semua orang, mengatakan bahwa kita pacaran"

Hongbin menutup matanya dan menghela nafas berat. Dia mencoba kembali meloloskan diri, memberontak dalam kungkungan Leo. Namun gagal. Hongbin menyerah, menatap Leo putus asa.

"Dengar, kau sudah menciumku. Bahkan sudah dua kali jika di hitung dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. Bagi orang sepertiku, itu penghinaan besar" Leo mengangkat sebelah halisnya.

"Lalu?" Hongbin menghela nafas berat.

"Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab" Leo tersenyum pahit, menatap Hongbin tidak percaya.

"Dengan menjadi pacarmu?" Hongbin mengangguk, lalu meringis pelan. Sungguh Leo sangat berat. Hongbin benar-benar tersiksa.

"Untuk saat ini kita pacaran" Leo memandang pria dibawahnya tak mengerti.

"Untuk saat ini?" Hongbin kembali mengangguk.

"Kita akan berunangan satu bulan lagi. Jika kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu, dan mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus kita bisa menikah"

Rahang Leo jatuh, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Yang benar saja. Apa Hongbin sudah gila.

Hongbin tidak gila, Leo. Hanya sedikit... ya... begitulah.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Hongbin menggeleng dengan yakin.

"Tidak"

Leo tertawa hambar. Sungguh gila. Ini pertama kalinya Hongbin bertemu dengan orang aneh seperti Hongbin. Luar biasa. Rasanya Leo ingin meledak, hancur hingga berkeping-keping.

"Aku tidak mau" Ucap Leo tegas dan dingin. Hongbin cemberut.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau harus bertanggung jawab" Leo menatap Hongbin remeh.

"Jika aku tidak mau?" Yang lebih muda menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Membujuk Leo sangatlah susah. Hongbin tidak pernah mengira bahwa akan ada seseorang yang menolaknya seperti ini. Sungguh ini diluar perkiraannya.

"Ma-mama bilang cinta sangatlah rumit"

"Hah?"

"Mama menyuruhku untuk menjaga diri, Mama bilang seseorang bisa datang padaku bukan karena cinta"

"Maksudmu?"

"Cinta itu sulit dicari, tapi jika dia datang... maka aku tidak boleh melepaskannya"

Leo tertegun, dia mulai memahami maksud dari ucapan Hongbin yang bertele-tele.

"Jadi maksudnya, kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Hongbin memalingkan wajahnya, menolak untuk menatap Leo. Pipi pucatnya bersemu merah. Dengan enggan dia mengangguk perlahan. Leo tertawa tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Saat ini wajah Hongbin sudah memerah seperti tomat matang.

"Karena kau satu-satunga orang yang menolakku"

Hongbin, aku harap bola yang Leo lemparkan padamu tidak menmbuat pikiranmu lebih koslet.

Leo berdecak kesal, dia bangkit dari atas perut Hongbin dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Dia mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau gila. Itu bukan cinta, itu hanya obsesi"

Hongbin bangun, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan meringsut mendekati Leo.

"Itu tidak benar, aku... aku benar-benar menyukaimu"

Pipi Hongbin kembali memerah saat mengatakan kata terakhir. Rasanya malu sekali, ini pertama nya Hongbin mengutarakan perasaan pada orang lain. Biasanya orang lain yang selalu berlomba-lomba menyatakan perasaan padanya. Saat ini keadaannya jadi berbalik.

"Ini tidak benar"

Leo berdiri, melangkah mengabil kemejanya yang tergeletak di lantai. Hongbin menatapnya bingung. Leo kembali memakai kemejanya. Dia menatap Hongbin.

"Dengar, aku tidak menyukaimu. Jadi berhentilah melakukan tindakan bodoh, atau mengejarku. Mengerti?" Hongbin cemberut.

"Aku tidak mau" Teriaknya nyaring, Leo mendesah keras. Frustasi dengan sikap Hongbin yang seenaknya.

"Aku akan mengatakan kebenarannya pada semua orang, bagaimana-pun caranya aku tidak akan membuat pertunangan kita terwujud"

Hongbin membelalak, dengan cepat dia turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Leo.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya"

"Tentu aku bisa"

"Aku akan menghentikanmu, Bagaimana-pun caranya"

Leo menyeringai, menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan menantang. Jika Hongbin ingin mengajaknya bertarung, baiklah. Leo akan dengan senang hati meladeninya.

"Jika kau bisa, cantik"

Leo mendorong Hongbin keras, yang di dorong memekik dan jatuh keras di lantai. Hongbin meringis, dia akan memarahi Leo namun menjadi panik ketika Leo berlari keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Yakks, tunggu!" Hongbin berdiri, berlari untuk mengejar Leo. Namun pintunya tidak bisa dibuka, Leo menguncinya dari luar.

"Leeooo, buka pintunyaaaa!"

Hongbin berteriak, dia memukul-mukul pintu berharap Leo luluh dan mau membuka pintunya. Hey... terkunci dikamar Hotel bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Tapi berteriak sekeras apapun, menggedor pintu sekuat apapun, Leo tetap tidak membuka pintu darinya. Karena nyatanya Leo sudah pergi meninggalkan Hongbin.

Masa bodoh dengan Hongbin, Leo tidak peduli. Berbaik hati pada Hongbin hanya akan membuat Hidupnya sulit.

Aww... Leo, kau benar-benar ingin ku bunuh. Bersiap-siaplah sayang, Mamaku punya banyak pisau dapur jika kau ingin tahu.

Jadi buka pintunya atau aku akan menghilangkan seluruh cafein yang ada di Korea. Aku tau kau suka kopi.

Leo keluar dari lift dengan perasaan dongkol, persetan dengan Hongbin yang dia kunci di kamar Motel, dia tidak peduli.

Saking kesalnya pada Hongbin, Leo jadi tidak fokus saat berjalan. Leo tidak sengaja menabrak dua orang laki-laki di yang sedang mabuk, dan menjatuhkan kuncinya.

"Hey, hati-hati kalau jalan. Apa kau inginku bunuh"

Tanpa peduli, Leo mengambil kuncinya kembali dan segera berjalan pergi dengan dingin. Mengabaikan dua orang pemabuk yang terus menggerutu karena sikap kurang ajar Leo.

"Sialan dia cari mati"

Salah satunya yang terlihat seperti pria berumur 30 tahun mencoba menyusul Leo, siap memberinya pukulan. Namun temannya segera menghentikan-nya sebelum dia berhasil mencapai Leo.

"Sudahlah, kita disini untuk bersenang-senang. Ayo kita pergi ke kamar kita"

Orang itu tertawa, tubuhnya sedikit linglung tapi berusaha agar tetap tegak. Dia mengambil kuncinya yang juga terjatuh dan segera menarik temanya yang berumur 20 tahun untuk masuk kedalam lift.

"Kau benar, ayo kita bersenang-senang"

Keduanya melangkah pergi dengan terhuyung-huyung. Menyanyi denga keras di dalam lift.

Dasar Hotel murahan, dua orang pemabuk saja dibiarkan masuk. Ku suruh Papa menggusur tempat kalian baru tau rasa.

"Apa maksudmu, kuncinya tertukar?" Leo menatap wanita resepsionis berusia 21 tahun di depannya dengan kesal.

"Iya tuan, seingatku seharusnya kunci ini milik dua orang laki-laki yang baru saja datang kemari. Anda mengembalikan kunci yang salah tuan"

Leo menatap jengkel, dia hanya ingin cepat pulang, dan sekarang apa lagi?

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli"

Leo segera pergi dengan dingin, tidak mengindahkan keluhan sang resepsionis. Wanita itu gelagapan, dia ingin mengejar Leo tapi ragu karena wajah dingin Leo.

Leo tidak peduli, toh mereka bisa menukarkan kembali kuncinya sendiri. Dan bagus jika mereka juga bisa membebaskan Hongbin yang dia kunci dikamar.

Samar-samar Leo mendengar pembicaraan dua resepsionis itu sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar keluar dari Hotel.

"Biarkan saja. Dilihat dari penampilannya, seperti-nya dia tidak menggunakan kamarnya untu berhubungan sex. Meski aku sedikit bingun, kemana laki-laki tampan yang bersamanya tadi"

Leo tidak peduli pada Hongbin. Semua yang terjadi hari ini bukan karena Leo, tapi karena ulah Hongbin sendiri.

Leo menghentikan Taxi, melirik sekilas pada Hotel yang dia tinggalkan. Dia termenung sebentar, lalu segera naik kedalam Taxi. Tanpa menunggu lama, Taxi segera melaju pergi.

.

.

.

.

Hongbin merosot ke lantai, tenggorokkan-nya kering. Dia sudah berteriak sedari tadi, tapi Leo tetap tidak membuka pintunya. Hongbin putus asa, mungkin Leo sudah benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Bola mata Hongbin berkaca-kaca. Dia dikunci di sebuah Hotel sendirian. Hongbin bahkan tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang, dia juga lupa tidak membawa ponselnya.

Sekarang, apa yang harus Hongbin lakukan?

Ceklek

Hongbin tersentak ketika pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka, dia tersenyum lebar. Menyangka yang membuka kamarnya adalah Leo.

Namun senyumnya segera luntur ketika yang dia lihat adalah orang lain.

"Si-siapa kalian?"

Dua orang laki-laki di depan Hongbin saling berpandangan bingung, berpaling menatap Hongbin dari bawah kaki sampai atas kepala. Lalu sedetik kemudian keduanya menyeringai seram. Hongbin menelan salivanya gugup, dan berjalan mundur.

"Halooo... apakah kau disini hadiah untuk kami berdua?"

Kedua laki-laki itu menutup pintu, menguncinya, dan berjalan mendekati Hongbin. Jantung Hongbin berdebar, seperti ingin meledak. Hongbin ketakutan, lebih ketakutan dibandingkan saat bersama Leo.

"Bukan. Aku... aku harus pergi"

Hongbin berlari menerobos keduanya, belum sempat dia keluar dari kamar rambutnya sudah dijambak dari belakang. Hongbin berteriak kesakitan, dia meringis dan ingin menangis.

"Mau kemana sayang, eum?"

"Ah... akh"

Rambut Hongbin dijambak semakin keras, dia ditarik ke belakang tanpa perasaan. Sekarang Hongbin berdiri di atara keduanya. Hongbin memejamkan matanya menahan sakit, dia terus meringis pelan.

Hongbin sayang, jangan terus meringis. Mereka bisa semakin bernafsu padamu. Oh bayikuuuu T_T

Tanpa sadar air mata Hongbin mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, dia ketakutan.

Sangat.

"Jangan pergi begitu saja sayang, kita bahkan belum bersenang-senang"

Hongbin memejamkan matanya semakin erat, kepalanya sakit. Pria itu menjambak Hongbin tanpa perasaan. Hongbin memegang tangan orang yang menjambaknya.

"Sa-sakit" Hongbin terisak pelan.

"Sakit?" Hongbin mengangguk, lalu meringis.

"Tidak apa-apa setelah ini kau akan merasa lebih baik"

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, pria yang menjambak rambut Hongbin melemparkan-nya ketempat tidur. Hongbin memekik.

Belum sempat Hongbin bangun, pria yang kelihatan lebih tua segera melayang di atas tubuhnya. Sementara pria satunya lagi duduk di samping Hongbin, mengunci kedua tangan Hongbin di atas kepala.

"Hiks... hiks... lepaskan aku, kumohon"

Hongbin menangis, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia merasa seperti kijang dalam kungkungan dua srigala lapar. Hongbin takut, dia ingin pulang.

Seseorang tolong datang dan selamatkan Binnie-ku. Siapapun yang berhasil menyelamatkan Hongbin, akan mendapatkan pelukan hangat dan penuh cinta dari Mamaku.

Kumohon, pleaseee.

Dua orang pemabuk itu tidak mendengarkan tangisan Hongbin. Mereka tertawa keras. Demi apapun, Hongbin seperti harta karun berharga. Mereka akan menyesal jika hanya melepaskan Hongbin tanpa mencicipi-nya terlebih dahulu.

Pria yang berada di atas Hongbin menurunkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan-nya di leher Hongbin. Tubuh Hongbin menegang, dia merinding merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menyentuh kulit lehernya. Hongbin merasa jijik, dia menangis semakin keras.

"Huhuhu... lepaskan aku, kumohon lepaskan aku"

Pria yang paling tua mencium leher Hongbin pelan, menghirup aroma Hongbin yang memabukkan. Hongbin tersentak kecil, dia terengah-engah. Rasanya menggelitik, aneh, tapi rasa sedikit kenikmatan. Hongbin merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau begitu manis"

Pria berusia 30 tahun itu berbisik pelan di teling Hongbin. Tubuh Hongbin bergetar, Jantungnya berpacu.

"Kau begitu menggairahkan, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin membobol lubangmu. Menyodoknya dengan keras menggunakan adik kecilku yang besar"

Hongbin merasakan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas hanya karena kata-kata kotor pria di atasnya. Air mata mengalir semakin deras.

Hongbin ingin pulang.

Leo, tolong kembali dan selamatkan Hongbin.

Kumohon!

"Sialan kau, aku jadi semakin terangsang"

Pria yang berusia dua puluh tahun menggerutu, sesuatu di daerah selatannya menegang. Dia sudah tidak sabar, dia tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama.

"Ayo kita lakukan bersama saja"

"Ide bagus"

Hongbin merasa begitu kecil, seperti semut yang dapat di injak kapan saja. Pria yang berada di atas Hongbin membuka sabuk celananya. Bola mata Hongbin melebar, dia menatapnya penuh takut.

"A-apa yang mau kalian lakukan, kumohon... lepaskan aku"

Hongbin menangis dan terisak. Dia menatap keduanya dengan tatapan memelas. Berharap mereka akan luluh. Tapi sekali lagi, Hongbin diabaikan.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah hasrat mereka dapat terpenuhi.

Pria itu menggunakan sabuknya untuk mengikat tangan Hongbin di atas kepala. Hongbin mencoba memberontak, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya liar.

"Jangan, kumohon lepaskan aku"

"Jangan bergerak, brengsek"

Plakkk

Hongbin memejamkan matanya. Air mata Hongbin mengalir tanpa henti, matanya sudah sembab dan membengkak. Pipi kanannya memerah, kontras sekali dengan kulit pucatnya. Hongbin di tampar begitu keras. Rasanya sangat perih, dan sakit.

Hongbin tidak mau disini, dia ingin pergi memeluk Mama dan Papanya. Hongbin ingin pulang, Hongbin sangat ingin pulang.

Cengkraman ditangannya terlepas, kedua tangannya telah terikat oleh sabuk dengan sangat kuat. Tangannya sakit, tapi hatinya yang ketakutan lebih terasa sakit.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang"

Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, menatap dua pria yang menghimpit-nya ditempat tidur dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Hongbin putus asa.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku"

Ini pertama kalinya Hongbin berbicara dengan begitu lemah. Melupakan harga dirinya yang selama ini selalu di junjung tinggi. Tapi dua pria di atas tubuhnya tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang, mereka akan bersenang-senang.

"Tenanglah manis, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya"

Pria berusia 30 tahun itu berbisik dengan suara yang dalam. Hongbin merinding, tubuhnya kembali tegang. Perlahan, pria itu memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil disepanjang leher putih Hongbin. Hongbin terengah-engah, dia bergerak gelisah. Mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang terikat.

Pria satunya lagi ikut menjilat leher Hongbin, mencium, dan mengigitnya pelan. Hongbin merengek, tanpa sadar mendesah pelan.

"A-akh... ah... akkhh"

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir cery Hongbin. Dua orang pria tidak dikenal sedang membuat tanda merah di lehernya. Tubuh Hongbin lemas, tenaganya seolah terkuras habis.

Ini pertama kalinya Hongbin merasakan hal seperti ini. Rasanya menjijikan, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi berbeda. Meski sedikit terasa perih, tapi rasanya juga sedikit bagus. Hongbin tanpa sadar mendongakkan kepalanya. Membiarkan dua pria asing di atas tubuhnya, untuk membuat lebih banyak tanda dilehernya.

"Kau manis, sayang. Sangat manis"

Pria yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun dari temannya menjilat telinga Hongbin, mengulumnya sensual. Sementara tangan kanannya masuk kedalam pakaian Hongbin.

Tubuh Hongbin menggelinjang, merasa geli ketika sebuah tangan mengusap perutnya dengan gerakan sensual. Ini pertama kalinya. Rasanya cukup bagus. Hongbin mulai kehilangan dirinya sendiri di tangan dua pria asing. Bibir Hongbin terbuka, mengalunkan desahan demi desahan.

"Hahh... ah... ha-ahhh"

Hongbin, sayangku. Kuhomoh, selamatkan dia. Seseorang, siapapun kumohon.

Pria yang paling tua memarik wajahnya dari leher Hongbin. Dia mencium pipi Hongbin, dan menggigit nya pelan. Menghisap bagian lesung pipit Hongbin dengan sesnsual.

"Ahh... hahh"

Kedua bola mata Hongbin sudah tidak bisa terbuka sepenuhnya, tatapannya sayu. Wajahnya memerah menahan libido, bagian selatannya terasa mengeras. Bibirnya terbuka, mendesah tanpa henti.

"Hahh.. hmm... ahmpttt"

Sebuah bibir tebal membungkam mulutnya yang terbuka. Membawa Hongbin kedalam ciuman panas. Hongbin tidak berpengalaman dalam ciuman, dia hanya bisa mendesah tertahan.

Oh my Hongbinnieeee, ini sudah terlalu jauh. Hongbinku yang malang T_T

Bibir bawah dan bibir bagian atas Hongbin dikulum secara bergantian. Disedot, dan dijilat. Hongbin mengerang dalam ciuman ketika lidah pria itu masuk dan mengaduk isi mulutnya. Mengabsen setiap giginya, dan menghisap lidahnya, kuat.

"Hmmpttt"

Hongbin mengerang keras dalam ciuman, suara desahan yang tertahan mengisi setiap sudut ruangan. Entah saliva milik siapa mengalir melewati dagunya.

"Sialan, mau sangat enak. Bibirmu luar biasa"

Ciuman itu terlepas. Hongbin terengah keras, dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan. Dia mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi baru sebentar, bibirnya sudah kembali di lahap pria tadi. Kembali mencium Hongbin dengan panas.

"Hammpp... hahhmpptt"

Pria yang lebih muda kesal karena dia tidak mendapat bagian untuk mencium Hongbin. Dengan dongkol, dia menarik pakaian Hongbin hingga atas leher. Menampilkan dua puting coklat Hongbin yang menggoda. Pria itu menjitat bibirnya, lalu dengan tidak sabar meraup nipple Hongbin kedalam mulutnya.

Hongbin terbelalak, ini terlalu banyak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia tidak bisa menangani semua kenikmatan ini. Rasanya Hongbin bisa pingsan.

"Ahh... hahh... hahh"

Hongbin mendesah keras ketika ciuman itu terlepas. Tanpa sadar mencondongkan dadanya ke atas, meminta lebih.

Pria 20 tahun itu mengulum nipple Hongbin dengan rakus, menjilatnya sensual, dan menggigitnya pelan. Dia melakukannya bergantian dengan nipple yang satunya.

Sesekali nipple Hongbin digigit lalu ditarik mengunakan gigi. Hongbin mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat. Nipple nya basah oleh saliva, bengkak, dan memerah. Tangannya yang bebas tidak henti membelai tubuh mulus Hongbin.

"Akkhh... hahh" Rasanya benar-benar bagus. Hongbin mendesah tanpa henti.

Pria 30 tahunan itu sebal melihat temannya dapat membuat Hongbin mendesah keenakan. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera membuka celana Hongbin beserta underwear miliknya, celananya di lempar entah kemana. Memperlihatkan kesejatian Hongbin yang sudah mengacung tegang, dan mengeluarkan sedikit percum.

Pria itu menyeringai, menjilat bibirnya. Menurunkan wajahnya, perlahan dia mencium kesejatian Hongbin. Hongbin tersentak, dia terengah dan mendesah semakin keras.

"Hahh... ah ah.. hahh"

Penis milik Hongbin dikulum, sesekali dijilat, dan di bergetar Hongbin menggelinjang nikmat.

Pria itu menggoda lubang penis Hongbin dengan lidah nya, menyedotnya kuat, lalu kembali mengulumnya sensual. Kedua tangannya yang bebas mengusap paha Hongbin dan bermain dengan twin Ball nya.

Sementara Pria satunya lagi menurunkan wajahnya, menjilat perut Hongbin hingga pusar. Meninggalkan jejak saliva di setiap jalan yang dilalui lidahnya. Mengigitnya, dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di perut Hongbin.

Hongbin membanting kepalanya, menguburnya lebih dalam pada bantal. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, bibirnya terbuka mendesah keras tanpa henti. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ini terlalu banyak, sangat nikmat. Kaki dan tangannya melengkung diatas ranjang.

"Akuhh... hentiakhh... hah ahh"

Seuatu dalam diri Hongbin ingin keluar. Penisnya berkedut dalam mulut pria 30 tahun itu. Hongbin menggelinjang, dan mendesah semakin keras. Dia tidak tahan lagi.

Air mata Hongbin kembali mengalir, dia mengelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

Ini terlalu banyak. Hongbin tidak tahan. Kepalanya pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Akk... ahh.. AKKKHHH"

Tubuh Hongbin melengkung parabol, dia menghempaskan kepalanya keatas bantal dengan kuat, matanya terbelalak, dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ini adalah klimak pertamanya. Rasanya tidak bisa di jabarkan, ini terlalu luar biasa.

Hongbin klimak dimulut pria yang lebih tua, pria itu melenan seluruh sari Hongbin tanpa rasa jijik.

"Kau sangat manis"

"Hahh... ahh"

Tubuh Hongbin lemas, dia seperti ikan kehabisan air di atas ranjang. Dia lelah, dan tidak berdaya. Rambutnya lepek, tubuh dan wajah Hongbin basah oleh keringat.

Hongbin kacau.

"Ahh.. hahh"

Hongbin mendesah pelan ketika pria itu kembali menyedot penisnya pelan, menjilat sisa cum Hongbin di sepanjang penisnya. Hongbin menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak mau lagi, dia tidak kuat. Tanpa sadar Hongbin kembali menangis, dan terisak.

Kedua pria itu menghentika aktivitasnya di tubuh Hongbin. Mereka berdiri, segera melucuti pakaian masing-masing. Ini waktunya ke bagian ini, bagian yang paling di tunggu-tunggu.

"Ini waktunya kami membobol lubang sempitmu, sayang"

Pria 30 tahun itu menarik tubuh lemas Hongbin agar duduk di pangkuannya. Hongbin tidak berdaya, dia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bergerak ataupun melawan. Pria yang berusia 20 tahun menempatkan diri di depan Hongbin. Dia memisahkan paha Hongbin, melebarkannya seluas mungkin.

Hongbin merengek pelan, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Dia menangis, mendesah pelan merasakan sesuatu yang keras menggoda lubangnya.

Pria di depannya mengocok penisnya sendiri, dia menyeringai nakal, dan meringsut mendekati Hongbin dengan penis yang mengacung sempurna. Dia melepaskan ikatan tangan Hongbin, tau bahwa Hongbin tidak mungkin dapat meloloskan diri lagi. Pria itu berbisik sensual di telinga Hongbin.

"Kau ingin kita bermain seperti apa? Keras, cepat, dalam, tanpa ampun. Begitu, eum?"

Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Dia masih menangis, dan terisak tidak berdaya.

"Kau bisa menanmpung dua penis sekaligus-kan sayang. Karena kami sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mengaduk lubangmu dengan keras. Lebih kasar lebih nikmat bukan"

"Jangan, hiks... hiks... jangan"

Hongbin terus menangis, isakannya semakin keras. Dia menggelenkan kepalanya tidak berdaya di pangkuan pria 30 tahun.

Hongbi tidak mau.

Dia tidak mau.

Mama, Papaaa... tolong Hongbin.

"Akkhhh"

Tubuh Hongbin menegang, dia terbelalak. Tanpa sadar Hongbin memeluk tubuh pria di depannya, menyembunyikan wajannya di celeruk leher, dan memejamkan mata erat.

"Sa... sakit.. akhh... sakittt"

Air mata Hongbin mengalir semakin deras. Lubang nya sakit, perih. Dua benda yang keras mencoba membobolnya. Hongbin terengah keras, mencakar punggung pria di depannya, dan mengigit bahunya keras.

"Hahh... hahhh" Hongbin bernafas lega ketika mereka menarik penisnya kembali sebelum sempat memasuki lubang Hongbin.

"Hey, biarkan aku dulu yang masuk. Susah jika harus masuk bersamaan seperti ini"

Hongbin menangis lemah. Bagaimana-pun Hongbin tahu dia tidak akan selamat. Dia menyesal, Hongbin ingin kembali pada Mama dan Papanya di Jepang.

"Tidak bisa, biarkan aku dulu yang masuk. Dia mengigit bahuku begitu keras, rasanya sangat sakit bodoh"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau duluan"

Setelah keduanya sepakat siapa yang akan masuk duluan. Keduanya kembali bersiap. Hongbin masih menangis. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang malah tidak bisa melakukan apapun di saat seperti ini.

"Bersiaplah manis, aku akan masuk"

"Akkhh... akhh"

Tubuh Hongbin kembali menegang, lubangnya sekali lagi mencoba di bobol paksa. Hongbin terus menangis dan terengah-engah. Mencakar punggung pria di depannya lebih dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brraakkk

.

.

.

Eh?

Pria di depan Hongbin hanya baru berhasil memasukkan kepala kemaluannya di lubang sempit Hongbin, dia tertegun ketika pintu kamar mereka di buka paksa oleh orang tak dikenal.

Keduanya, kecuali Hongbin menoleh ke arah pintu.

Disanalah Leo betdiri, menatap dua orang pria yang menghimpit tubuh Hongbin dengan nyalang. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi.

Oh myy goddd... Leo-yaaaa, aku padamuuuuu

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat tutup pintunya, dan pergi dari sini!"

Pria yang berumur 20 tahun berteriak kesal pada Leo. Kemaluannya tersiksa, ingin segera membobol lubang sempit Hongbin. Tapi sekarang apa? Dasar pengganggu.

"Hey... kau dengar dia, cepat pergi dari sini"

Pria yang lebih tua ikut berteriak pada Leo. Tapi Leo tetap tidak bergeming. Tatapannya yang tajam jatuh pada tubuh bergetar Hongbin yang terlihat tidak berdaya. Isikan-isakan lirih masuk ke telinga Leo. Dia menggeram marah.

"SIALAM KALIAN BERDUA"

Leo murka, bergerak dengan gesit menghampiri dua pria bajingan yang melecehkan Hongbin. Sementara sang tersangka hanya menatap Leo bingung tak mengerti.

Leo menarik tubuh pria yang lebih tua, membuat tubuh Hongbin yang berada di pangkuannya oleng dan jatuh terlentang lemas di atas tempat tidur. Leo mendorong pria itu kelantai lalu menonjoknya tanpa ampun.

Merasa terhina, temannya yang lebih muda mencoba menolong. Tapi Leo yang sedang marah adalah Iblis.

Dengan ganas Leo melayangkan pukulan secara bergantian pada dua pria itu. Mereka tidak bisa melawa. Leo sangat kuat dan cepat.

Hongbin terbaring lemah, kedua mata sayunya menatap Leo yang sedang mengamuk. Air mata Hongbin kembali mengalir, tangan kecilnya mencoba menggapai Leo yang tampak jauh. Tapi tidak bisa, tangannya kembli jatuh tak berdaya di atas seprei.

Tubuh telanjang Hongbin meringkuk menjadi bola, menangis dan terisak keras. Hongbin merasa dirinya sangat kotor.

Leo berbalik menatap Hongbin, dua pria itu sudah pingsan tidak berdaya dilantai. Dia tertegun, menatap Hongbin penuh penyesalan.

"Hongbin!"

Hongbin menangis semakin keras. Leo mengigit bibir bawahnya. Perlahan berjalan menghampiri Hongbin tanpa suara.

Leo menatap Hongbin iba. Tubuh yang meringkuk di depannya sangat kacau. Celananya tergeletak di lantai, pakaiannya tersingkap, dan kusut. Rambutan berantakan dan lepek. Tubuhnya Hongbin mengkilap karena keringat, sisa-sisa semen Hongbin terlihat meluncur dari kedua pahanya.

Leo menyesal. Sangat. Bagaimana Leo harus memperbaiki segalanya?

Leo segera membungkus tubuh Hongbin dengan selimut, menggendongnya ala bridal style lalu membawanya pergi.

Hongbin menangis dalam gendongan Leo, meremas selimut erat, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Leo.

Leo berjalan keluar dari Hotel dengan dingin. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung orang-orang yang melihatnya. Beberapa pegawai Hotel ingin menghentikan Leo karena membawa properti Hotel. Tapi melihat wajah Leo yang tidak bersahabat membuat mereka takut. Akhirnya mereka membiarkan Leo pergi begitu saja.

Leo membawa Hongbin keluar dari Hotel, dia berjalan menghampiri mobil sport miliknya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Leo mendudukkan Hongbin di kursi penumpang dekat kemudi. Leo segera masuk ke sisi lain dan duduk di depan kemudi.

Hongbin meringkuk di samping Leo. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut. Menangis, dan terisak.

Leo mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Dia menyesal. Sangat.

Setelah sampai di Rumah Leo tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Hongbin. Dia takut Hongbin akan terkunci disana hingga besok. Jadi Leo kembali, untuk memastikan apakah Hongbin sudah keluar atau belum.

Namun apa, ternyata kenyataannya lebih buruk dari yang dia kira. Ini salahnya. Apa yang harus Leo lakukan?

Leo menyandarkan kepalanya pada dashboard mobil. Suara isakan Hongbin mengisi telinganya. Leo memejamkan mata, dia mendesah berat dan kembali bersandar pada kursi dengan frustasi.

Harus bagaimana sekarang?

Seseorang, tolong beritahu Leo.

.

.

.

Leo-ya. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Hongbin ku. Aku tau ini salahmu. Tapi menyalahkan diri sendiri juga tidak akan mengubah apapun. Sekarang berpikirlah lebih dewasa. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan kepala dingin.

Aku tau, kau tidak akan mengecewakan-ku.

Kamu mungkin brandalan, tapi aku sudah terlalu lama mengenalmu. Aku percaya pada mu.

.

.

.

.

Tobe continue!

.

.

.

Kembali lagi dengan aku, si tampan Cha Hakyeon.

Semuanya, sampai jumpa pada bagia kedua dari cerita ini. Kuharap kalian mau menunggu. Kan ku ceritakan perjalanan dari kisah cinta Hongbinnie ku yang malang pada chapter berikutnya.

Kalian mau kan, menunggu dan membaca chap selanjutnya.

Jika kalian mau, kalian akan mendapat ciuman dari Papaku.

Ok sampai jumpa semuanya.

Salam cinta dari aku, Cha Hakyeon si manusia tersexy di dunia 😘


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beautiful One Sucks

Warning:

Cerita gaje, absurd, bikin mual, pusing, dan sakit kepala.

Bagi yang ingin membaca ff ini disarankan tidak memiliki penyakit berat.

Ff ini berbahaya bagi kesehatan.

Terlalu aneh sehingga membuat pembaca ingin menculik Author-Abaikan-

Jika kalian keras kepala, tetap ingin membaca. Jangan salahkan Author jika malam ini kalian tidak tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Hihihi~

BERISI KONTEN DEWASA, ANAK KECIL MENJAUH. YANG TETAP MAKSA BACA, RESIKO TANGGUNG SENDIRI!

Happy Reading!

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Minggu pagi, tepat pukul 07:00 terjadi gempa bumi besar. Mension besar tempat keluargaku tinggal bergetar hebat. Semua maid dan Buttler berlari ketakutan. Diantara suara barang-barang yang jatuh dan pecah, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru menuju kamarku.

Dalam getaran gempa bumi yang kuat, pintu kamarku terbuka lebar dengan suara yang keras. Dinding-dinding di sekitarnya retak, dan hampir hancur. Aku tersentak di tempat tidur, dan menatap horror Mamaku.

Getaran Gempa bumi yang dahsyat seketika menghilang. Menyisakan puing-puing barang yang hancur dilantai.

Mama berdiri di depan pintu. Tatapannya nyalang seakan ingin membunuhku, tubuhku merinding. Mama terlihat seperti salah satu tokoh dalam film Super Hero yang sering Hongbin tonton. Itu lo, yang warnanya hijo dan bertubuh besar. Kalau marah serem banget.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, sebisa mungkin menarik sudut bibirku ke atas. Memberikan senyuman terbaik untuk Mamaku tercinta, sebelum Mama membuhunku T_T

"Pagi, Maa~~"

Aku menyapa Mama, tersenyum sebaik mungkin. Tapi Mama semakin melotot padaku, aku sempat khawatir bola mata Mama jatuh dan menggelinding ke bawah seperti di film Horror.

Mama menaruh kedua tangannya di atas pinggang, berjalan ke arahku seperti Penyihir jahat yang selalu menculik anak kecil lucu seperti diriku -Abaikan- untuk dimakan.

Setelah sampai di depanku Mama menarik telingaku kuat, aku menjerit dan merengek. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada film yang pernah ku tonton dengan judul 'Ratapan Anak Tiri'.

Dimana sang Ibu menyiksa anak tirinya karena lebih cantik, hingga akhirnya sang anak tiri di usir dari Rumah dan hidup bersama boneka kayu kecil yang bisa bicara, dan jika berbohong hidungnya akan manjang. Bahkan dalam beberapa kesempatan Ibu tirinya mencoba membunuh sang anak menggunakan buah Apple yang sudah di suntikkan racun pengusir hama.

Oh, sungguh malang ╯△╰

Setelah ini aku berjanji untuk tidak lagi menonton film bersama Jaehwan ￣ 3￣

"Maaa, sakit. Lepaskan sebelum telingaku copot" Aku merengek, memegang tangan Mama yang masih menjewer telingaku.

"Apa tadi?" Mama bertanya sambil menarik telingaku lebih kencang.

Duh telingaku, nanti kalau lepas mau dipasang lagi pake apa. Mama jahat~~

"Maaa, sakit"

"Kenapa kamu berteriak pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

Ok, mari kita luruskan. Gempa bumi dahsyat yang melanda Mension kami adalah bersumber dari teriakanku. Jadi wajar jika Mama sangat marah padaku. Apalagi ini masih pagi, dan hari minggu. Aku pasti menganggu waktu berpelukan Mama dan Papa diatas tempat tidur. Rutinitas kedua orang tuaku setiap hari Minggu.

Ckckck

Ingat umur Pa, Ma~~

"Maaf, Maaa. Tadi aku mimpi buruk"

Aku merengek, menatap Mamaku dengan tatapan anak anjing. Berharap Mama luluh, dan mau memaafkanku.

Diluar dugaanku Mama malah menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi. Sementara itu tangannya menarik telingaku lebih kencang. Aku menjerit kesakitan. Duh... Mama, kejam banget. Anakmu yang tampan ini mau jadi apa nanti kalau tidak punya telinga.

"Gyaaaa... Maaa... telingakuuu... sakit"

"Ini hukuman karena membuat Mama ingin muntah"

Aigoooi... apa terlahir begitu tampan dan lucu adalah sebuah dosa? sehingga aku harus menerima hukuman dengan memiliki orang tua yang begitu kejam (ಥ _ ಥ)

"Maaf maa, maaf"

Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, meminta maaf dengan wajah memelas. Kalau telingaku masih belum dilepas juga, maka sudah dipastikan besok akan ada upacara pemakaman untuk telingaku yang malang uuu_uuu~

Mama akhirnya luluh, melepaskan telingaku dari siksaan tangannya. Meski begitu Mama masih marah dan menatapku tajam. Aku mengusap telingaku yang memerah.

"Maaf Maaa"

"Jika kau berteriak seperti itu lagi, Mama buang semua koleksi krim pemutih milikmu"

Demi celana dalam Ravi yang belum pernah di cuci, Mama mengancam nyawaku. Mengancam nyawa anaknya sendiri, sungguh tega.

Oh, krim pemutihku yang berharga. Tenang anak-anakku, akan ku selamatkan kalian. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup tanpa kalian.

"TIDAK MOM, TIDAK AKAN AKU ULANGI LAGI. JANJI"

Aku segera berteriak nyaring dan penuh keyakinan, setegas pemimpin ribuan tentara dalam perang yang sedang mempereburkan Hongbin... Eh... maaf, maksudnya Dunia.

Mama menjitak kepalaku keras, membuat benjolan besar dikepala-ku. Aku mengeran kesakitan, berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur hingga menjadi dadar gulung -Eh-. Aku memegang kepalaku yang baru saja menjadi korban kekejian Mama.

"Maammm, sakit. Kenapa dipukul sih?"

"Mama bilang, jangan beteriak" Aku cemberut.

"Iya, iya... maaf"

"Pagiiiiiii... Auntieeee Cantik!"

Itu suara Jaehwan. Berdiri di depan pintu kamarku sambil tersenyum lebar. 'Berteriak' nyaring menyapa Mamaku dengan ceria. Diam-diam aku menyeringai. Anak yang malang, kasihan sekali harus mati di tangan Mamaku. Khukhukhu~~

"Sayangggg, selamat pagi juga"

Mama tersenyum lebar, menghampiri Jaehwan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menyambut Jaehwan kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat dengan senang.

Aku speechless -_- tiba-tiba ingin sekali loncat dari tebing dengan ketinggian satu meter -Satu meter tidak akan membuatku matikan?-, dan melempar Jaehwan ke Antartika.

Kuberi tahu, hidup itu tidak adil Men. Apalagi bagi anak baik dan lucu seperti ku T_T

Setelah mengobrol sebentar akhirnya Mama pergi, membiarkan Jaehwan masuk ke kamarku yang bagai kapal pecah. Sesaat sebelum menghilang, kepala Mama kembali menyembul dari balik pintu, menatapku tajam seolah berkata 'Awas jika kau membuat kekacauan lagi'.

Aku segera membuat tanda cinta menggunakan kedua tanganku diatas kepala.

"Aku sayang kamu, Moommm~~"

Jaehwan menghampiri-ku sambil terkikik geli. Aku menatapnya tajam, melempar bantal yang dengan sukses ditangkap Jaehwan. Dia duduk disamping tempat tidur. Masih tertawa mengejekku sambil memeluk bantal.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Jaehwan bertanya dengan sisa-sisa tawa yang masih meluncur dari bibirnya. Aku menahan diri agar tidak menyumpal mulutnya menggunakan bantal.

"Kau tidak sedang mencoba memanggil mahluk asingkan? Berteriak nyaring hingga membuat Ibu-mu marah"

Aku tidak menyumpal mulut Jaehwan, tapi aku kembali melempar bantal padanya. Tenang Jaehwan sayang, kau tau aku punya banyak persediaan bantal disini.

"Duh, jahat banget sih. Aku-kan cuma bertanya" Jaehwan menggerutu. Aku mengangkat bahu, dan mengacuhkannya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Jaehwan kembali mengulangi pertanyaan-nya. Aku mendesah pasrah, kali ini menatapnya dengan serius.

"Aku bermimpi buruk"

"Oww.. " Jaehwan menatapku dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"Memangnya kau pernah bermimpi indah, bukannya setiap hari kau bermimpi buruk ya"

Aku cemberut, kembali berbaring membelakangi Jaehwan dan menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku marah,tidak ingin bicara dengannya lagi. Kurasakan tubuh Jaehwan yang tersentak di belakangku.

"Oh bayi kecilku, maafkan Ibumu ini. Jangan merajuk sayang, Ibu minta maaf. Sekarang bangun, ceritakan tentang mimpimu. Lalu setelah itu kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan dan belanja"

Aku sebenarnya masih marah pada Jaehwan. Tapi kata-kata terakhir Jaehwan mengingatkan-ku pada sesuatu. Persediaan krim pemutihku hampi habis. Itu tidak bagus. Aku segera bangun, mentap Jaehwan dan masih sedikit merajuk.

"Jika kau berjanji mentraktirku Susu Pisang" Jaehwan memutar bola matanya, tapi dia tetap mengangguk.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang ceritakan mimpimu"

Aku membuang nafas secara perlahan, bersiap menceritakan mimpiku yang paling fenomenal. Jaehwan menunggu dengan tidak sabar, aku tau dia penasaran dan aku tahu kalian juga penasaran.

Jadi dengarkan ceritaku baik-baik sayang!

Ku beritahu, ini adalah mimpi yang menyeramman. Jangan mendengarkan-nya di ruang tertutup dengan lampu yang dipadamkan. Jangan sendirian, jangan merapat kedinding karena sesuatu mungkin keluar dari sana. Ceklah bagian bawah tempat tidurmu, karena mungkin saja sebuah tangan akan keluar dari sana dan menarik kakimu... Hihihi~

Baiklah, sayang. Jika kalian sudah siap. Kan ku ceritakan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh, jangan bertanya dimana itu, karena aku juga tidak tahu -LOL-. Berdiri sebuah kerajaan yang besar dan Indah. Rakyatnya hidup makmur dan bahagia.

Sang Raja mempunyai dua anak laki-laki yang cantik dan mempesona. Namanya Hakyeon dan Hongbin. Kulit keduanya begitu kontras seperti kopi dan susu, seperti malam dan siang.

Ini menjadi misteri yang tidak terpecahkan kenapa keduanya bisa menjadi sodara.

Pada suatu hari datanglah seorang kesatria gagah berani yang ingin meminang Hakyeon. Namun Hakyeon menolaknya. Alasannya karena kulit Kesatria itu terlalu hitam, Hakyeon ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang memiliki kulit putih agar dapat memperbaiki keturunan.

Murka karena lamarannya di tolak Hakyeon, sang Kesatria akhirnya mengutuk Hongbin.

Eh?

Kok Hongbin ya? Yang menolakkan Hakyeon.

Terserah Author dong.

Euh-_-

Hongbin di kutuk agar dia tidur selamanya. Hongbin dapat terbangun kembali hanya jika ada seseorang yang memberikan ciuman cinta sejati padanya.

Semua orang kebingungan. Ratu jatuh sakit karena shock, Raja frustasi, dan Hakyeon sangat menyesal.

Satu bulan berlalu, dan Hongbin masih belum terbangun. Raja akhirnya ikut jatuh sakit menyusul sang Ratu. Hakyeon putus asa dan kebingunan.

Bagaimana cara Hakyeon menemukan cinta sejati Hongbin?

Dan lagi, memangnya cinta sejati itu ada ya?

Zaman apa sih ini, kutukan kok kuno banget.

Disaat semua orang sudah putus asa, datanglah masalah lainnya yang lebih pelik. Dikabarkan seorang pencuri berbahaya memasuki daerah kerajaan.

Semua orang khawatir dan waspada. Pencuri itu dikabarkan berdarah dingin, membunuh siapa saja yang dia temui, dia sangat gesit, gerakannya cepat hampir tidak terlihat. Belum pernah ada satu orang pun yang berhasil melihat wajahnya.

Ada yang bilang bahwa pencuri itu memiliki wajah yang buruk rupa, badannya tinggi besar dan berbulu lebat. Mungkin pencuri itu masih satu kerabat dengan manusia Serigala.

Dikabarkan pencuri itu juga mempunyai taring dan menghisap darah. Berita burung mengatakan bahwa pencuri itu adalah Vampire setengah Nyamuk.

Tapi ada juga yang bilang bahwa sang pencuri memiliki tompel di bawah matanya, kabar lainnya mengatakan bahwa pencuri itu kudisan dan panuan.

Sungguh penghinaan bagi sang pencuri. Menyebarkan gosip yang tidak ada bukti kebenarannya.

Hingga suatu hari di malam yang kelam, Bulan dan Bintang bersembunyi dibalik awan hitam. Suara tangisan Hakyeon membelah langit, terdengar lebih menyeramkan dari pada suara wanita bergaun putih yang selalu melayang dilangit-langit Istana.

Pencuri itu akhirnya memasuki istana. Saat itu Hakyeon sedang menangis di samping Hongbin dalam gelapnya kamar. Hakyeon sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu kamar agar kesedihannya terasa lebih dramatis.

Dia duduk disamping Hongbin dibawah cahaya bulan, menangis meratapi nasib adik cantiknya yang malang . Tiba-tiba Siluet hitam besar terlihat dari balik jendela kamar. Hakyeon tersentak, tanpa pikir panjang dia segera bersembunyi di dalam lemari.

Suara jendela yang dibuka memecah keheningan. Hakyeon mengintip dengan gugup dari dalam lemari. Siapakah gerangan yang masuk? apakah monster besar yang di kutuk penyihir karena tidak membayar pajak? Atau hanya lalat kecil yang kebetulan lewat?

Dan kedua dugaan Hakyeon salah, yang datang bukan Monster, bukan juga Lalat. Namun pencuri.

Pencuri itu masuk dengan mengendap-ngendap, tubuh tinggi nya tertutup jubah hitam. Hakyeon tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dalam kegelapan. Pencuri itu melihat sekeliling kamar, memastikan semuanya aman dan tidak ada orang.

Setelah merasa tidak ada masalah, pencuri itu bergerak mengambil barang-barang berharga diatas nakas secara perlahan, memasukkan semuanya kedalam kantung besar. Hakyeon melihat dengan ketakutan.

Hakyeon berdo'a, semoga pencuri itu tidak masuk ke kamarnya dan mencuri semua krim pemutihnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba hal yang lebih buruk dari pada kehilangan krim pemutih terjadi. Tatapan Pencuri jatuh pada sosok Hongbin yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang. Hakyeon panik. Hongbin mungkin bukan barang, tapi dia lebih berharga dari pada emas dan berlian.

Perlahan namun pasti pencuri itu berjalan menghampiri Hongbin. Hakyeon gelagapan, semakin panik. Pencuri itu berhenti di depan tempat tidur, menatap Hongbin yang sedang tertidur dan tidak bisa di bangunkan.

Sang pencuri terpesona, dia terdiam menatap Hongbin dengan takjub. Betapa cantiknya Hongbin. Kulit putihnya bersinar dibawah cahaya bulan, bibir cerynya begitu merah merekah.

Pencuri itu bertanya-tanya bagaimana-kah rasa belahan cery itu saat dilumat, pasti ranum dan nikmat. Dan kedua mata yang tertutup itu pasti indah seperti permata dan berkilau seperti berlian. Pencuri itu menelan ludahnya paksa, haruskah dia juga menculik Hongbin?

Takut pencuri itu membunuh Hongbin, perlahan Hakyeon keluar dari dalam lemari. Mencoba semaksimal mungkin meredam suara yang dapat dia timbulkan. Hakyeon berjalan perlahan, menghampiri pencuri yang sedang membelakanginya.

Pencuri itu terlalu terpesona dengan Hongbin, sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa Hakyeon sedang menhendap-endap di belakangnya.

Dalam hati Hakyeon menghitung mundur dari angka tiga, bersiap menyerang sang pencuri dengan tangannya sendiri. Disaat seperti ini meminta bantuan bukanlah hal yang tepat. Bisa-bisa dia dan Hongbin dibunuh sebelum bantuan datang.

Dan setelah merasa siap Hakyeon mulai berhitung.

1

2

3

Dan

Brakk

Dengan sekuat tenaga yang di milikinya, Hakyeon menendang punggung sang pencuri. Dengan kekuatan yang dengan susah payah Hakyeon dapatkan dengan berguru dari seorang Pendekar berama Jaehwan, pencuri itupun jatuh ter-telungkup.

Hakyeon hampir saja akan merayakan keberhasilannya dengan tarian ballet indah nan elegan di bawah sorotan bulan, ketika tiba-tiba dia menyadari bahwa sang pencuri jatuh di atas tubuh Hongbin. Hakyeon tersentak, dan menutup mulutnya shock.

Pencuri itu terbelalak ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong ke depan, membuatnya limbung dan jatuh di atas tubuh Hongbin. Tapi yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan manis di bibirnya.

Itu bibir Hongbin.

Seketika pertanyaan sang pencuri tentang rasa dari bibir yang baru saja dia lihat terjawab.

Rasanya luar biasa.

Meski hanya menempel, tapi rasanya menakjubkan. Tanpa basa basi sang pencuri segera melumat bibir di bawahnya, menikmati rasa manis dan lembut yang membuatnya kehilangan akal. Pencuri itu menciumnya dalam sorotan cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat celah-celah jendela, dan suara teriakan Hakyeon menjadi latar belakang aksi gila sang pencuri dalam menodai bibir sang putri tidur.

Tanpa buang waktu Hakyeon segera menarik tubuh sang pencuri dari atas tubuh Hongbin. Namun bagaimanapun Hakyeon berusaha, tubuh pencuri itu tetap tidak bergeming. Tetap berada di posisi yang sama sambil melahap kudapannya.

Hakyeon tidak menyerah, dia berusaha lebih keras untuk menarik tubuh pencuri itu jauh dari Hongbin. Berbagai cara Hakyeon lakukan. Menendang, mendorong, menggigit, menindih, menyentil, menjambak dan hasilnya tetap sama. Pencuri itu masih diam diposisi yang sama.

Akhirnya Hakyeon menyerah, dia terengah-engah. Dengan lunglai duduk dikursi dekat jendela. Hakyeon berbaring disana dan menatap sang pencuri dengan lelah.

"Tolong beritahu aku jika kau sudah selesai"

Akhirnya ada dialog percakapan juga ￣▽￣

Pencuri itu hanya mengacungkan jempolnya pada Hakyeon, tanda dia mengerti. Hakyeon dengan nyaman memposisikan dirinya tidur terlentang di atas kursi. Menunggu selesainya kegiatan sang pencuri yang sedang menikmati cemilan kecilnya.

Hakyeon hampir terseret ke alam mimpi ketika tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara lengguhan. Hakyeon terperanjat dan segera menatap sang pencuri. Sementara itu yang ditatap balas menatap Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hongbin yang berada dibawah tubuh sang pencuri. Hongbin menggeliat pelan, kedua bola matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Hakyeon senang bukan main, dia segera berdiri. Melempar sang pencuri yang entah kenapa berhasil dengan mudah dilakukannya. Tepat ketika kedua bola mata Hongbin terbuka sepenuhnya, Hakyeon memeluk adik tercintanya erat.

Sangat erat hingga membuat sang adik hampir tertidur untuk selamanya. Sang pencuri yang tidak mau 'harta karunnya' menghilang dari dunia segera menarik tubuh Hakyeon dari Hongbin dan melemparnya kelantai.

Hakyeon anehnya tidak marah, dia segera berdiri kembali dan kali ini memeluk sang pencuri erat. Hongbin menatap dengan cengo, mencoba memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau... kau berhasil membangunkan adikku"

"Hah?"

Sang pencuri terperangah, tidak mengerti maksud Hakyeon. Sekarang Hakyeon dapat melihat jelas wajah sang pencuri. Terlalu tampan untuk seukuran pencuri, dan jelas... pencuri ini tidak memiliki tompel di bawah matanya. Dan tentu saja juga tidak kudisan dan panuan.

"Siapa?"

"Hah?"

"Siapa namamu?" Hakyeon bertanya dengan kelewat antusias, sang pencuri jelas kebingungkan dengan tingkah Hakyeon. Namun meski begitu dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon.

"Taekwoon, namaku Taekwoon"

"Taekwoon" Hakyeon menyebut nama sang pencuri sambil tersenyum lebar. Sang pencuri mengangguk.

"Ya, Taekwoon"

Hakyeon memekik riang dengan begitu nyaring, Taekwoon hampir berlari ke pelukan Hongbin karena merasa takut. Hakyeon aneh, mungkin juga gila. Taekwoon hanya ingin jauh darinya.

"Akan ku beritahu kedua orang tuaku, kau... jangan kemana-mana. Tetap disini"

Hakyeon keluar dari kamar Hongbin dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Entah kenapa kamar yang gelap tiba-tiba terasa begitu terang. Hakyeon bernyanyi disepanjang lorong menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya. Meninggalkan Taekwoon dan Hongbin berdua.

Taekwoon dan Hongbin saling berpandangan. Tiba-tiba Taekwoon menyeringai, Hongbin menunduk dan tersipu malu. Dia memegang bibirnya yang telah membengkak karena dilahap Taekwoon.

"Siapa namamu?" Taekwoon bertanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Hongbin dengan gerakan sensual.

"Hongbin" Hongbin menjawab dengan suara yang mencicit lucu. Taekwoon duduk disampingnya, mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan di telinga Hongbin.

"Aku Taekwoon. Malam ini, tolong panggil terus namaku tanpa henti"

Dan setelah itu, Hongbin menjadi cukup lambat untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Hakyeon kembali ke kamar Hongbin sambil menyeret kedua orang tuanya. Dia berlari di sepanjang lorong agar lebih dulu sampai di kamar Hongbin. Hakyeon begitu senang dan antusias, tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan Hongbin yang telah sadar pada kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun yang berhasil membuat Hongbin sadar adalah seorang pencuri, namun itu tidak menjadi masalah.

"Hongbinnieeeeee"

Hakyeon berteriak nyaring, memasuki kamar adik tercintanya dengan semangat. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat adegan di depannya, senyum lebarnya luntur seketika, kedua bola mata Hakyeon membesar hingga hampir menggelinding, dia menutup mulutnya shock.

"Hakyeon, kenapa kau diam di depan pintu?"

Sang Ratu bertanya bingung, melihat Hakyeon yang mematung di depan kamar membuat Raja dan Ratu bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi?

Hakyeon tidak menjawab pertanyaan kedua orang tuanya. Dia masih mematung karena shock. Pertanyaan Raja dan Ratu terjawab ketika keduanya telah sampai di samping Hakyeon. Menyaksikan apa yang Hakyeon lihat.

Dan semuanya seketika tertegun.

Apa sih yang sedang dilihat ketiganya?

Ayolah... kalia juga pasti tahu, aku yakin itu.

Ketiganya sedang melihat Taekwoon yang berada di atas tubuh Hongbin, pakaiannya masih lengkap, namun kejantanannya lolos dari celananya, keluar masuk dari lubang Hongbin tanpa henti.

Sementara Hongbin dibawahnya telanjang bulat, mendesah dan menggeliat pelan. Tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak sesuai kecepatan sodokan Taekwoon di lubangnya. Suara kulit yang beradu memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan.

Dalam tiga detik kedua orang tua Hakyeon mengalami serangan jantung dan jatuh pingsan. Sementara Hakyeon masih mematung, hingga akhirnya kesadarannya kembali dan dia berteriak nyaring hingga menggetarkan dunia.

"TIDAAAAKKKKK, HONGBINNIE KUUU"

Malam itu didalam istana terjadi kekacauan besar. Hakyeon terus berlari bersama para prajurit mengitari Istana untuk mengejar Taekwoon dan memberinya hukuman karena telah menodai Adiknya. Dia berlari sambil mengacung-acungkan pedang, bersiap menebas Taekwoon kapan saja.

"JANGAN LARI KAU, KEMARI BIAR KU TEBAS KEPALAMU"

Taekwoon tertawa, tidak takut dengan ancaman Hakyeon. Dia sudah punya rencana untuk menculik Hongbin, menikah dengannya dan hidup di desa kecil yang indah.

"Hakyeon jangan bunuh dia, nanti kalau aku hamil siapa yang akan menjadi ayah anakku"

Sementara itu Hongbin berlari di barisan terakhir, mencoba menghentikan tindakan Hakyeon. Dia berlari hanya dengan menggunakan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Para maid berteriak dan berlari di belakang Hongbin sambil memegang pakaian.

"Tuan muda, tolong pakai pakaianmu terlebih dahulu"

Dan aksi kejar-kejaran itu terus berlangsung bahkan hingga Matahari terbit. Disisi lain Raja dan Ratu masih tidak sadarkan diri, dalam mimpi keduanya melihat gambaran mempunyai enam cucu laki-laki dan enam cucu perempuan.

Entah Hongbin yang terlalu subur, atau entah Taekwoon yang terlalu sulit mengendalikan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Dan begitulah mimpiku berakhir"

Aku menyeka air mata yang keluar menggunakan selimut setelah selesai menceritakan mimpiku pada Jaehwan. Ini adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernahku alami. Bagaimana tidak buruk, aku memimpikan Hongbin-ku tersayang di tiduri oleh pencuri... maaf... maksudnya Leo.

Oh tidak. Honhbinnie-ku yang malang. Dia pacaran saja tidak pernah. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Hongbin begitu menginginkan seseorang, Hongbin pasti sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Leo.

Meski aku tidak tahu, apa sih bagusnya Leo. Dari wajah saja kalian sudah bisa tahukan? Jelasss... lebih tampan Leo.

Apa?

Kalian pasti berpikir aku akan bilang 'lebih tampan aku'

Iya-kan?

Ckckck~

Salah besar. Leo memang lebih tampan dariku, tapi aku_

.

.

.

.

_Super Duper Lebih Tampan.

Huahahaha~~

Ya, Pokoknya semoga saja mimpiku tidak menjadi kenyataan. Hongbin masih terlalu muda, ini belum saatnya dia kehilangan keperawanannya Eh... maksudnya keperjakaannya.

Jujur saja, jika mimpi itu teringat kembali aku merasa takut. Bagaimana kalau ternyata mimpi itu adalah sebuah peringatan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata selama ini Leo adalah seorang pencuri? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Leo sudah menodai Hongbin (⊙o⊙)？

Ugh... Aku tidak akan memaafkan Leo jika sampai itu terjadi.

U_Uuuu Hongbin ku yang malang, dia bahkan tidak tahu kondom itu apa T_T

"Oh ayolah beb, jangan berlebihan. Itu cuma mimpi"

Aku mendelik pada Jaehwan. Aku tau dia mencoba menghiburku, tapi sungguh usahanya gagal total. Itu cuma mimpi dia bilang. Bagaimana kalau ternyata mimpi itu adalah pertanda, bagaimana kalau ternyata mimpi itu adalah penglihatan untuk masa depan. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimanaaaa?

Yang pasti setelah ini tidak akan aku membiarkan Hongbin hanya berduaan dengan Taekwoon, kemanapun mereka pergi aku akan ada disana. Mengawasi dan melindungi Hongbin.

Ada yang mau protes? Coba angkat tangan, biar aku perkenalkan kalian pada beberapa pisau dapur koleksi Mamaku. Kalian pasti akan suka.

Eittt... kenapa kalian malah mundur begitu, apa aku terlihat menakutkan?

Oh... ayolah sayang, jangan takut pada orang tampan. Itu tidak baik.

"Jangan menatapku dengan seperti itu sebelum ku congkel matamu"

Jaehwan mendelik, menatapku dengan lebih menakutkan. Aku menciut dan cengengesan. Duh... kok jadi Jaehwan yang lebih galak sih T_T

"Cepat bersiap-siap, aku akan menunggu sambil membangunkan Hongbin"

Jaehwan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku mendesah pasrah, mau tidak mau meniruti perintahnya. Aku turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan dengan lunglai, menyeret kedua kakiku dengan asal menuju kamar mandi.

Jaehwan sudah menghilang di balik pintu, mungkin sekarang dia sedang berjalan menuju kamar Hongbin. Mencoba membangunkan sang putri tidur.

Ya, sang putri tidur.

Deg

Aku tersentak, membeku di tempat.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa"

Dalam kecepatan cahaya Jaehwan kembali berlari ke kamarku, masuk kedalam kamar mandi sambil terengah-engah.

"Ada apa lagi?" Jaehwan bertanya kesal. Aku masih mematung, menatapnya horror. Kulihat kening Jaehwan berkerut bingung.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Hon... bin"

"Hah?"

"Hongbin belum pulang sejak tadi malam"

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Pernah pergi ke kuburan tengah malam? Pernah bertemu hantu? Aku pernah. Saat itu aku kalah taruhan dari Jaehwan, dan sebagai hukumannya aku disuruh pergi ke kuburan pada tengah malam.

Kalian tahu perasaanku saat itu? Sangat takut. Suasananya sangat hening dan mencekam. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran satupun mahluk hidup. Satu-satunya suara yang dapatku dengar adalah detak jantungku yang berpacu dengan begitu cepat.

Seperti yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku merasa takut dan jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Sialnya Jaehwan malah ikut terdiam sehingga membuatku semakin khawatir.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi, sepertinya telingaku bermasalah. Hongbin apa ya? Sepertinya aku tidak dengar dengan jelas"

"Hongbin belum pulang sejak tadi malam"

Hening kembali.

.

.

Krik

Krik

Krik

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa"

Kami kembali berteriak dan mondar-mandir, aku mengusak rambutku frustasi. Aku teringat pada film yang pernah aku tonton bersama Jaehwan, dimana dua orang remaja sedang berteriak heboh di dalam kamar karena mendengar idol mereka punya pacar. Panik, dan histeris. Situasi kamu saat ini tidak ada bedanya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata Hongbin di culik?

Bagaimana mana kalau Hongbin dijadikan pelacur di klub malam, atau di jual pada pria mesum.

Oh... NO!

"Kita lapor polisi"

Aku kembali berhenti mondar-mandir, aku tertegun dan menatap Jaehwan.

Hening.

Dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik kami sudah berlari keluar dari kamar. Kecepatan lari kami yang luar biasa cepat jelas dapat mengalahkan Sena Eyeshield 21, itu lo... tokoh utama dalam serial Anime yang sering Hongbin tonton, ketika dia masih suka main pesta minum teh bersama pasukan boneka Beruangnya.

Aku dan Jaehwan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, saling susul-menyusul mencoba menjadi yang pertama sampai dilantai bawah. Jaehwan mencoba menelpon polisi, sementara aku mencari Mama dan Papaku.

"MAMAAAAA, PAPAAAAAAA HONGBIN HILANG"

"Halo kantor polisi, teman saya Hilang. Namanya Hongbin, dia tampan, tinggi, suka main game, suka Park Yoshin, suka aku juga. Kulitnya putih, tidak seperti sodaranya Hakyeon"

"KUBUNUH KAU JAEHWAN"

"Oppss"

.

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat, yang tidak mau Author bocorkan padaku karena Author pelit *Di lempar Panci*-Duhhh- Hongbin menggeliat pelan.

Tubuhnya yang tertutup selimut bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidur. Hongbin membuka matanya perlahan, dia mencoba merenggangkan badan namun gerakannya terhenti. Sesuatu yang kuat melilit pinggang-nya, membuat semua pergerakan Hongbin terkunci. Dengan yang pandangan masih buram, Hongbin mengernyit bingung.

Kenapa badannya tidak bisa digerakkan? Hongbin mengerjap pelan, secara perlahan penglihatannya mulai terlihat jelas. Dan_

Dan

Dan

Dan

Apa yang kau lihat, Hongbinnie sayang?

"Leo-hyung?!"

Nah, itu dia.

Hongbin tertegun, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat didepan matanya.

Biarku jelaskan situasinya. Sekarang Hongbin sedang tidur di sebuah ranjang berukuran king saze. Di sebelahnya ada Leo, tidur begitu nyenyak hingga membuat pulau dan lautan di atas bantal -You know what I mean-.

*Di tendang Leo*

Duh maaf, aku cuma bercanda-,- Yang jelas Leo tidur disamping Hongbin, kedua tangannya yang kuat melilit pinggang Hongbin erat, kakinya yang kokoh mengapit kaki mulus Hongbin yang terbungkus selimut. Situasinya bagaikan Kepompong raksasa yang dililit Anak Conda.

Hongbin mengerjap. Dia tertegun. Apa ini mimpi? Leo benar-benar memeluknya?

Iya, sayang.

Ini nyata?

Nyata, sayang.

Kedua pipi Hongbin bersemu merah. Membayangkan Leo memeluknya sepanjang malam membuat Hongbin senang bukan kepalang.

Mungkinkah Leo sudah menerima cinta Hongbin?

Sepertinya tidak begitu, ha-ha-ha~

Dengan perasaan yg membuat bunga-bunga kecil warna-warni beterbangan di sekitarnya, Hongbin bergerak agar lebih dekat dengan Leo. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah bagai kepiting rebus di dada Leo.

Cieeee cieeee yang tidur sambil dipeluk, senangnya eaaaa... co cweet /

Tapi hanya sesaat, tiba-tiba Hongbin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, entah kenapa dia merasa seolah tidak memakai sehelai benangpun di bawah selimut. Atau itu cuma perasaannya?

Sepertinya bukan cuma perasaan deh, coba lirik sedikit ke dalam selimut Hongbin.

Karena penasaran, atau mungkin karena mendengar suara bisikan dariku. Akhirnya Hongbin melirik kedalam selimut. Bola mata Hongbin yang bagai bola ping-pong melebar. Di dalam selimut, Hongbin melihat tubuhnya yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun. Yap, dia telanjang bulat.

Dengan ekspresi shock bagai mendengar kabar bahwa Park Yoshin punya pacar, Hongbin menatap Leo horror. Dia menatap wajah Leo yang masih tertidur, dan tubuh telanjangnya dibawah selimut secara bergantian. Bayangan-bayangan bagai mimpi buruk bermunculan dalam kepala Hongbin.

Mungkinkah... mungkinkah Leo sudah meniduri Hongbin?

Tidak, bukan begitu ceritanya.

Mungkinkah tadi malam Hongbin di culik Leo, di ikat, diberi obat tidur, dan di perkosa.

Jangan berpikir berlebihan, sayang-_-"

Benar, pasti begitu. Leo pasti sudah meniduri Hongbin.

Sudah ku bilang bukan begitu.

Leo kan mesum, dia pasti melakukan.

Sudahlah- "

Tapi kapan? Hongbin tidak ingat apapun.

Tiba-tiba nafas Hongbin memburu, dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan, bibirnya terbuka dan menutup seperti Ikan Koi. Dalam hitungan detik terdengar teriakan kencang bagai anak gadis yang di intip lelaki hidung belang saat mandi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Braaakkk

Dan disusul suara benda -Seseorang lebih tepatnya- yang jatuh dengan keras dilantai.

"Aduuhhh, pingganggu"

Leo jatuh tersungkur dengan keras di lantai. Dia mengelus pinggangnya yang terasa sakit dan khawatir akan bengkok. Dengan dogkol Leo menoleh menatap Hongbin, melayangkan tatapan maut untuk anak yang lebih muda.

"Apaan sih, pagi-pagi sudah nendang orang. Bikin kesel saja"

Hongbin mendelik, bola mata besarnya hampir menggelinding saat menatap marah Leo. Dia mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Kau... " Hongbin menunjuk Leo dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa?" Leo mendelik tak kalah tajam.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" Hongbin bertanya sambil mencengkram selimutnya lebih erat. Leo menatapnya bingung. Tiba-tiba otaknya berjalan lambat.

"Apa?"

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?"

Hongbin mengulang pertanyaannya dengan frekuensi suara yang setara dengan petir. Leo meringis, kupingnya terasa sakit.

"Apaansih, aku tidak melakukan apapun kok" Jawab Leo dengan dongkol.

"Bohong, kau pasti melakukan sesuatu padaku"

"Tidak"

"Bohong"

"Aku tidak bohong"

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Ngaca woy, kau lebih nenyebalkan"

"Yaaaksss"

Dengan itu sebuah bantal melayang dan jatuh tepat di wajah Leo. Leo meringis, belum ada kesempatan untuk bereaksi tiba-tiba sebuah bantal kembali melayang ke arahnya, kali ini disusul dengan guling.

"Rasakan ini"

"Sialan kau"

Dengan jengkel Leo bergerak berdiri, mencoba menghindar dari hujan bantal yang Hongbin buat. Hongbin sudah bersiap melempar bantal kembali pada Leo, namun sudah tidak ada lagi bantal yang tersisa. Melihat kesempatan, Leo segera berlari mencoba keluar dari kamar.

Tidak terima jika Leo kabur begitu saja, Hongbin segera bangkit dan turun dari ranjang. Tidak akan Hongbin biarkan Leo kabur begitu saja.

"Mau kemana kau, jangan kabur"

Ayo Hongbinnie, jangan biarkan dia kabur!

Dengan selimut yang masih melilit tubuhnya, Hongbin melompat ke punggung Leo yang sedang membuka pintu. Dia melilitkan tangannya dilehernya Leo, dan melingkarkan kakinya yang tidak terbungkus selimut di pinggang Leo.

Jangan dibayangkan, entar geli. abaikan saja.

Leo tersentak, tangannya yang menyentuh knop pintu beralih memegang tangan Hongbin yang melilit lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, gila ya. Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau"

Hongbin semakin erat memeluk leher Leo, kakinya melilit pinggang Leo tak kalah kencang. Leo berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan Hongbin dari tubuhnya. Berjalan mengelilingi setiap sudut kamar sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan dan kaki Hongbin dari leher dan pinggangnya.

"Sialan, lepaskan"

"Tidak mau, kau harus betanggung jawab"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun"

"Bohong, dasar pria mesum, hidung belang, bebal, pedophile"

What the_

Bruukk

"Gyaaaaa"

Ok, kesabaran Leo sudah habis. Leo sudah jujur, tapi Hongbin tidak percaya. Dia malah menyerang Leo dengan hujan bantal, menempel bagai ulat di punggungnya, dan sekarang mengatai Leo.

Bagus, Hongbin minta dicincang.

Maka dengan amarah yang hampir meledak seperti Gunung meletus. Leo membanting dirinya sendiri ke atas tempat tidur dengan cara terlentang. Akibatnya, Hongbin yang sedang menempel di punggung Leo terjepit dibelakangnya.

Aigooo... bayiku, awas jika pulang nanti Hongbin setipis kertas. Tak akan ku maafkan kau Leo.

Setelah merasa lilitan Hongbin di tubuhnya mengendur, Leo segera meloloskan diri dari cengkraman tangan dan kaki Hongbin. Dia segera berbalik, mencengkram tangan Hongbin dan menguncinya diatas kepala. Hongbin tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya kalah dari Leo, dia memberontak mencoba meloloskan diri, namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Berhenti bergerak"

"Aaaaa... sakit"

Hongbin memekik dan meringis ketika Leo mencengkram tangan Hongbin dengan begitu kuat. Hongbin sempat berpikir tangannya akan patah. Leo yang kejam telah kembali. Sekarang Hongbin merasa ketakutan, tubuhnya seakan menciut dibawah Leo.

"Sa-sakit"

Dengan tatapan bagai anak kucing malang yang dibuang dalam kardus ketika hujan, Hongbin menatap Leo dengan bola mata berkaca-kaca. Berharap Leo akan luluh, lalu melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya. Sungguh... rasanya sakit. Leo kalau sedang marah memang Leo tidak bergeming, tatapannya yang tajam menatap Hongbin tanpa berkedip.

Bagaimana mungkin Leo sanggup berkedip, pemandangan dibawahnya terlalu sulit untuk dilewatkan.

Hongbin berkedip bingung, melihat Leo yang bengong mengundang berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya. Tatapan Leo bergerak menelusuri seluruh tubuh Hongbin dengan intense. Ditatap sedimikan rupa jelas membuat Hongbin risih dan gugup. Dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Leo menatapnya seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?

Bola mata Hongbin bergerak mengikuti tatapan Leo, seketika wajahnya diliputi semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Hongbin baru ingat bahwa sedari tadi dia hanya memakai selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Dan sekarang selimut putih itu merosot hinga hanya menutupi selangkangan-nya.

Oohhh!.

Leo sayang, jaga tatapanmu sebelum pisau dapur Mamaku melayang ketempatmu.

Mengerti apa yang membuat Leo menatapnya begitu intense, membuat Hongbin begitu malu. Rasanya tatapan Leo seperti mencoba menghilangkan satu-satunya selimut yang menutupi selangkangan Hongbin. Membayangkan-nya saja membuat Hongbin memerah sampai ketelinga.

Namun sebenarnya yang membuat Leo menatap Hongbin tanpa berkedip, bukanlah tubuh Hongbin yang nyaris telanjang bulat dibawahnya. Melainkan karena banyaknya kiss mark yang memenuhi tubuh Hongbin. Leo tertegun, bayangan tadi malam ketika Hongbin menangis berputar dikepalanya. Dia menyesal sudah meninggalkan Hongbin sendirian di Hotel. Kalau Leo bisa lebih mengontrol amarahnya, Hongbin pasti tidak akan menjadi korban.

Tapi mau gimana lagi, ini juga salah Hongbin yang selalu bersikap menyebalkan.

Yayaya... aku mengerti perasaanmu, Leo-ya.

Leo yang marah memang berbahaya, tapi Hongbin yang menyebalkan lebih berbahaya. Karena sifat menyebalkan Hongbin dapat mengundang Iblis dalam diri Leo keluar.

Melihat Hongbin yang sepertinya tidak ingat dengan kejadian tadi malam membuat Leo merasa semakin bersalah. Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan-nya nanti pada Hongbin.

Leo memang kejam, tapi dia jugakan manusia, punya hati T, T

Apalagi, meski Hongbin menyebalkan setingkat tujuh lapisan langit. Tapi sepertinya dia masih polos, huh... dasar anak Mama.

Perlahan Leo bangkit dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Hongbin. Marahnya tidak jadi, Iblis dalam dirinya sudah tidak bernafsu untuk mengamuk. Leo duduk di tepi ranjang dan termenung.

Apa yang harus Leo katakan pada Hongbin?

Melihat sikap aneh Leo membuat Hongbin bingung. Dia bangkit dan duduk disamping Leo. Membenarkan letak selimut agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, hingga hanya menyisakan kepala yang menyembul keluar dari balik selimut.

"Kau kenapa?" Hongbin bertanya bingung, bola matanya memancarkan rasa ingin tahu seperti anak kecil.

Leo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin, dia hanya menghela nafas dan kembali termenung. Hongbin mempoutkan bibirnya, huhh... dia di abaikan.

"Kau punya banyak hutang ya, hari ini para rentenir akan datang dan menagih hutang padamu. Begitu?"

Leo menoleh pada Hongbin, menatap dengan pandangan datar tanpa makna.

Hongbin memang suka asal tebak Leo, abaikan saja.

"Oh... aku salah ya?"

Leo kembali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin, untuk kedua kalinya dia menghela nafas berat dan mengalihkan pandangan. Hongbin menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah cemberut.

"Hey, kamu kenapa sih?"

Hongbin bergerak agar duduk lebih dekat dengan Leo, dia memegang tangan kanan Leo dan menatap pria yang lebih tua penuh tanya.

"Jawab dong, lagi ada masalah ya. Kok tiba-tiba jadi patung beginisih, bicara dong"

Hongbin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Leo, meminta jawaban dari pria tampan yang ditaksirnya. Tapi Leo tetap dia seribu bahasa. Hongbin tidak putus asa, bukan Hongbin namanya jika dia menyerah.

"Ada masalah apasih?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Punya banyak hutang?"

Tidak mungkin, Leo orang kaya.

"Memikirkan tugas sekolah?"

Jangan bercanda.

"Lagi datang bulan"

Minta di cium ya, jangan konyol.

"Atau sedang memikirkan rencana pertunangan kita"

Bangun, sayang. Ini sudah siang, jangan bermimpi terus.

"Ah benar, pasti memikirkan rencana pertunangan kita"

Bukan.

"Jangan dipikirkan, masih ada beberapa minggu lagi sebelum kita bertunangan. Jangan dijadikan beban pikiran"

Sudahku bilang bukan.

"Oh.. astaga, atau kau ingin acara pertunangan kita di percepat?"

Dasar keras kepala-_-

"Kau tenang saja, nanti akan ku beritahu keluargaku agar rencana pertunangan kita dipercepat. Jangan khawatir, Ok?"

"Berisik"

Leo menghempaskan tangangan Hongbin dan menatapnya tajam. Hongbin tertegun. Apa salahnya, Hongbin tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan. Kenapa Leo senang sekali marah padanya sih?

Ha-ha-ha... dasar polos- "

"Kau marah terus padaku, kenapa sih?"

"Kau berisik"

Hongbin cemberut. Apapun yang Hongbin lakukan, semuanya seolah salah dimata Leo.

Apa ini yang dinamakan 'Ujian Cinta'.

Jangan lebay, sayang -..-

"Jangan galak terus dong, kitakan mau tunangan, setelah tunangankan kita akan menikah. Hidup bersama dan bahagia. Kalau kau terus marah-marah, nanti rencana hidup bahagia penuh cinta kita gagal"

Leo menatap Hongbin seolah dia adalah butiran debu yang membuat matanya iritasi. Apaan sih. Rencana hidup bahagia penuh cinta? Bahh... sekalipun Leo tidak pernah memikirkan-nya. Yang benar saja.

"Siapa yang mau bertunangan dan menikah denganmu?"

"Kau " Hongbin menjawab dengan yakin, tanpa keraguan, dan tatapan polos. Leo menahan diri untuk tidak memasukkan Hongbin kedalam karung dan membuangnya.

"Aku tidak mau, cari orang lain saja" Hongbin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Duh... minta dicium tuh bibir.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah memilihmu. Jadi kau Juga harus memilihku"

"Memilih apa sih?"

"Memilih sebagai pasangan hidup" Leo memutar bola matanya jengah. Hongbin lahir di zaman batu ya, kuno banget.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Aishh... jangan begitu, kita akan menjadi keluarga yang sempurna jika menikah nanti"

"Sempurna?" Leo tersenyum kecil, menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang merasa terhibur dengan sikap aneh Hongbin, tapi Leo tidak akan pernah mengakuinya. Mendengar pertanyaan Leo, Hongbin mengangguk lucu.

"Iya, mungkin nanti kita akan merasakan lika-liku cinta. Seperti banyaknya laki-laki yang jatuh cinta padaku, mengajakku kencan, dan mencoba merebutku darimu. Lalu saat itu kau akan cemburu dan Possessive padaku" Ocehan Hongbin membuat rahang Leo hampir jatuh.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, apapun yang terjadi... aku akan setia padamu" Hongbin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Leo, membuat tubuh Leo merinding seketika.

Mulai sekarang Leo akan memasukan Hongbin kedalam daftar list nama orang yang berbahaya.

Hongbin berbicara seolah segala sesuatu akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya, dan itu membuat Leo cukup takut. Hongbin punya segalanya, dia punya apa saja yang dapat mengancam kesejahteraan hidup Leo. Dan Leo tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Mulai sekarang Leo harus mencari cara agar Hongbin menjauh darinya.

Tapi Bagaimana?

"Hey... kenapa kau diam saja?"

Melihat Leo yang kembali terdiam, membuat Hongbin cemberut. Sudah sering diabaikan, sekalinya direspon malah dimarahi. Kurang sabar bagaimana coba Hongbin.

Leo menoleh, menatap Hongbin dalam diam. Melihat sosok polos Hongbin yang terbalut selimu memberikan sebuah ide pada Leo. Ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi tadi malam, dengan begitu Hongbin mungkin akan merasa sedih, malu, jijik pada dirinya sendiri, dan menghilang dari hidup Leo.

Huahaha... ide yang sangat brilliant.

Dasar Iblis-_-

Leo mengubah posisi duduknya agar berhadapan dengan Hongbin. Inilah saat nya membuat Hongbin menghilang dari hidup Leo.

Semoga berhasil, Leo-ya. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin deh *Evil laugh*

"Begini, biar kuceritakan padamu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi"

Hongbin mengangguk antusias, dia bergerak agar duduk lebih dekat dengan Leo. Jarang-jarang melihat Leo bersikap baik padanya, biasanya Hongbin di omeli terus. Hal baik seperti ini tidak boleh di lewatkan.

"Tadi malam_"

"Kita makan bersama" Leo mengangguk dengan enggan, sedikit kesal karena Hongbin memotong pembicaraan-nya.

"Ya, kita makan bersama. Lalu aku membawamu ke Hotel"

"Oh, Hotel? Tapi kenapa sekarang aku ada disini? Eh ini dimana? Apakah ini masih di Hotel?"

Hongbin memutar kepalanya mengamati setiap sudut ruangan dengan tatapan polos. Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Leo, dia menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Hongbin lewat jendela Apartment nya yang berada dilantai 10.

Duh... sabar, sabar. Bukan Hongbin namanya kalau dia tidak menyebalkan.

"Kita sekarang di Apartment ku"

"Di Apartmentmu?"

"Ya, aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang ke Rumah karena kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Tidak mungkin juga aku membawamu pulang ke Rumahku, bisa-bisa aku habis di tangan kedua orang tuaku. Jadi, kebetulan aku punya Apartment pribadi yang dulu diberikan Ayahku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke 17. Jadi... disinilah kita sekarang. Kau mengerti?" Hongbin mengangguk antusias, bola mata besarnya bersinar seperti anak kecil polos yang minta di culik -Duhh-.

"Jadi, sekarang jangan memotong ucapanku lagi dan dengarkan baik-baik"

Hongbin kembali mengangguk semangat, sedikit terbesit perasaan bersalah di hati Leo saat melihat Hongbin. Hongbin begitu lucu, seperti anjing kecil yang minta dipeluk. Tapi Leo tidak punya pilihan, bersimpati sedikit saja pada Hongbin. Tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Tadi malam aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu"

"Hah?" Hongbin tertegun.

"Ketika aku kembali lagi ke Hotel, kau hampir telanjang bulat. Ada dua orang laki-laki tidak di kenal sedang menyentuhmu"

Hongbin tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, tapi dari bola matanya yang seperti kaca yang akan pecah, Leo tahu Hongbin pasti sangat terkejut dan terpukul.

"Bo... hong"

Suara Hongbin bergetar kecil. Leo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kenapa tiba-tiba Leo jadi merasa Iba begini ya. Niatnya kan memang membuat Hongbin sedih. Tapi melihat reaksinya, Leo jadi merasa seolah dia adalah orang paling jahat di dunia.

Leo merasa seperti Anak SMU yang mencuri permen dari Anak TK.

Dasar biadab kau, teganya menyakiti bayi kecilku yang tak berdosa.

"Aku tidak bohong, lihat tubuhmu. Semua tanda merah yang memenuhi tubuhmu adalah perbuatan mereka"

Hongbin menuruti ucapan Leo, dia mengamati tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh kiss mark. Hongbin tertegun, seketika air mata mengalir membasahi belahan pipinya.

Hongbin ingat semuanya, Leo benar. Semua yang terjadi tadi malam, kiss mark yang memenuhi tubuhnya, itu bukan perbuatan Leo. Tapi oleh dua orang tak dikenal yang tadi malam hampir menidurinya.

"Hiks... hiks"

Hongbin menangis, Menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangan. Leo disisi lain mengigit bibir bawahnya gusar. Rencananya berhasil, Hongbin menangis dan pasti merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi kenapa Leo merasa menyesal ya T_T

Melihat Hongbin menangis, Leo jadi merasa kasihan. Sejahat-jahatnya Leo, ini pertama kalinya dia membuat seseorang menangis. Jika sudah begini sisi jahat Leo jadi memudar.

"Hiks... hiks"

"Sudah... sudah jangan menangis, yang penting sampai saat ini kau masih perawan"

"Huaaaaaaa hiks hiks"

Eh? Kok nangisnya malah tambah kencan, Leo salah bicara ya?

Dasar bodoh ¬_¬

"Eithh... sssttt... jangan nangis terus"

Bagai seorang Ayah baik hati yang mengasihi anaknya, Leo membawa Hongbin kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggungnya pelan, mencoba menenagkan Hongbin sebisanya.

"Huaaa hiks... hikss"

"Sstt.. jangan menangis, mereka tidak melalukan apapun padamu. Percayalah"

Hongbin mendongak menatap Leo, bola matanya berkaca-kaca, hidungnya memerah, dan kedua pipinya basah oleh air mata.

Aigooo... bayi kecilku, lucu sekali. Pengen culikkk *Abaikan*

"Benarkah? Mereka tidak melakukan apapun padaku?" Suara Hongbin seperti burung kecil yang di tinggalkan Induknya sendirian di sarang. Leo mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Yap, mereka tidak melakukan apapun" Hongbin tersenyum dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata dan hidung memerah.

" Mereka hanya membuatmu klimak satu kali"

Perlahan senyum Hongbin menghilang, bibir merahnya bergetar kecil. Kedua bola matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tidak... tidak... jangan menang_"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Idiot, kemari... kubunuh kau.

Leo menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Hongbin menangis lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Terkutukkah mulutnya yang salah bicara. Sekarang bagaimana cara Leo menenangkan Hongbin?

"Aishh... berhentilah menangis, yang penting sekarang kau aman bersamaku"

"Huaaaaaa"

Leo mengusak rambutnya frustasi, rasanya ingin sekali loncat dari balkon Apartmentnya. Duh bagaimana ini? Hongbin tidak mau berhenti menangis. Diakan sudah berumur 16 tahun, tapi kenapa cengeng sekali. Hongbin bahkan lebih merepotkan dari anak TK.

"Ok... maafkan aku, aku salah. Tapi please jangan menangis lagi, aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan... tapi please berhenti menangis"

Siapa ya yang tadi punya rencana untuk membuat Hongbin sedih. Sekarang setelah Hongbin menangis seperti bayi, Leo sendiri yang malah kewalahan.

Ckckck... ini yang namanya senjata makan tuan ￣▽￣

"Hiks... hiks"

"Maafkan aku, berhentilah menangis. Nanti akan ku berikan permen lollipop yang besar"

Idiot (-_-#)

"Huaaaaaaa"

"Ok... ok, bagaimana dengan Es krim dan balon warna-warni?"

Seseorang, tolong pukul Leo untukku (-_-メ)

"Huaaaaa hiks... hikss"

"AAARGGGGGG... BERHENTI MENANGIS, SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?"

Kruyuuukkk

Eh?! (˚ ˚)

"Hah?"

Leo tertegun. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Yang tadi Leo dengar adalah suara perut Hongbin yang berbunyi kan? Leo menatap Hongbin lekat-lekat. Sekarang laki-laki yang lebih muda telah berhenti menangis.

"Hongbin, apa kau_"

Perlahan Hongbin menurunkan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, kedua pipinya yang basah oleh air mata memerah karena malu. Hongbin menunduk, wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Dia memainkan kedua tangannya malu seperti anak kecil lucu.

"Hongbin"

"Eumm... aku"

Hongbin tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat matang, begitu menggemaskan dan tidak berdosa. Hongbin mendongak menatap Leo dengan bola mata besarnya yang jernih dan polos. Dimata Leo, Hongbin tampak seperti anak ayam warna-warni yang dijual di Emperan Pasar. Betapa lucunyaaaa ＞﹏＜

"Eumm... aku... lapar"

Suara Hongbin begitu pelan, mencicit seperti anak ayam kecil yang minta dibawa pulang. Leo menghela nafas pelan. Mau marah, tapi tidak bisa. Hongbin terlalu imut sih ≧/≦

Berurusan dengan Hongbin benar-benar menguras tenaga dan emosinya. Bayangkan jika benar Leo akan bertunangan atau menikah dengan Hongbin. Bukannya menjadi suami, Leo nantinya malah akan menjadi Baby Sitter Hongbin ￣ 3￣￣▽￣

"Baiklah, akan ku masakkan sesuatu untukmu. Tapi jangan menangis lagi"

Hongbin mengangguk lucu dan penuh semangat, persis seperti anak kecil lucu yang berjanji untuk tidak berbuat nakal pada Ayah tercintanya. Entah sudah yang keseberapa kalinya, Leo kembali menghela nafas.

Hongbin benar-benar lucu.

Siapa dulu dong sodaranya /

Imut dan juga manis.

Sama seperti sodaranya yang sexy ini ^▽^

Tapi Hongbin benar-benar menyebalkan.

Nah, kalau sifat yang satu ini aku tidak tahu Hongbin dapat dari mana. Yang pasti bukan dari aku. Sodaranya yang satu inikan baik hati, ramah, penyayang, dan rajin menabung ( ˘ ³˘) - Bohong besar-.

"Baik, ikuti aku"

Leo beranjak berdiri, melangkah keluar kamar dan masuk kedapur. Hongbin dengan manis mengikutinya dari belakang dengan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya, membuat ujung selimut menjuntai dan terseret dilantai.

Untung saja saat ini Leo sedang berbaik hati -Atau mungkin terlalu lelah- sehingga dia tidak akan berteriak atau memarahi Hongbin.

Leo membuka kulkasnya, mengambil beberapa persediaan makanan yang masih tersisa. Leo ingin membuat nasi goreng kimchi, sesuatu yang mudah dan dapat membuat Hongbin kenyang. Hongbin berdiri dibelakangnya, menunggu dengan manis.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang di butuhkan, Leo berjalan untuk menyalakan kompor. Hongbin mengikutinya, persis seperti hewan peliharaan lucu yang mengikuti majikannya. Hongbin berdiri di samping Leo dengan wajah tak berdosa. Leo menghela nafas berat.

Sabar Leo, sabar. Orang sabar makin tampan.

Dengan tersenyum manis yang di buat-buat -Sehingga aku ingin memukulnya- Leo berbalik dan menatap Hongbin. Hongbin membalas senyum Leo dengan manis, memperlihatkan lesung pipit nya yang menjadi kesukaanku.

"Hongbin, bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku terus"

Leo sebenarnya ingin meledak, memarahi Hongbin dan meledakkan rumah -Abaikan yang terakhir-. Tapi jika Hongbin menangis, kesejahteraan hidupnya yang akan terancam. Jadi Leo menekan emosinya sedalam mungkin, dan mencoba berbicara dengan baik-baik pada Hongbin.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, diam dan jangan bergerak"

Apa itu yang namanya bicara baik-baik?

Aku tidak yakin ¬_¬

"Baik" Hongbin menyalak Eh?... maksudku menuruti permintaan Leo. Dia mengangguk mengerti dan berdiri dalam diam disamping Leo. Senyum Hongbin tidak pernah luntur, dia mengamati Leo yang sedang memanaskan minyak dengan perasaan senang.

Leo speechless-_-

Dengan berat hati, Leo menatap Hongbin sambil kembali menahan emosinya agar tidak meletus dan menghancurkan bumi. Hongbin tersenyum manis, dia terlihat begitu bersinar denan blink-blink warna-warni yang mengelilinginya. Leo menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Hongbin, maksudku duduklah dikursi dengan manis. Diam dan tunggu aku. Mengerti?"

Hongbin mengangguk dan tersenyum, cahaya di sekelilingnya semakin bersinar hingga membuat mata Leo iritasi. Hongbin masih berdiri, menatap Leo dan tersenyum.

'Oh... Lord, bunuh saja aku'

Itu suara batin Leo yg tersiksa. Menghadapi Hongbin memang berat Leo, sabar saja.

Leo memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas berat seolah tengah menghadapi cobaan yang sangat besar.

"Sekarang, duduk dikursi"

Hongbin mengangguk, kali ini menuruti permintaan Leo dan duduk manis di kursi meja makan. Leo menghela nafas lega, dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertundan.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Leo sedang memasak nasi goreng kimchi untuk Hongbin di Apartmentnya. Disisi lain aku dan keluargaku sedang berada di Rumahnya. Setelah melaporkan Hongbin yang hilang pada kedua orang tuaku, akhirnya kami sepakat untuk pergi ke Rumah Leo. Berharap kami dapat menemukan Hongbin disana. Namun hasilnya nihil, ternyata bukan cuma Hongbin yang tidak pulang ke Rumah, tapi Leo juga.

Aku jelas panik, bagaimana kalau ternyata Hongbin tersesat, di culik, atau di jual oleh Leo pada Ahjushi mesum.

Oh NO!

Aku tau ini salah kami juga, setelah pulang dari Restoran kami malah pergi ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Seharusnya aku menunggu Hongbin pulang, memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Namun apalah daya aku yang kelelahan ini, baru duduk ditempat tidur saja sudah ketiduran T_T

Lagi pula, siapa yang menyangka Hongbin tidak akan pulang ke Rumah. Hongbin kan anak baik-baik, dia tidak pernah pulang lebih dari jam 10 malam. Jadi aku kira Hongbin akan pulang sendiri meski tidak ku tunggu. Tapi ternyata, Hongbin menghilang malam itu juga.

Oh... Hongbinnie ku yang malang, dimanakah dirimu? _?

Setelah merenung dengan menyedihkan selama satu jam di Rumah Leo, akhirnya Mrs. Jung ingat bahwa Leo punya Apartment pribadi perberian dari Ayahnya. Kami pun bergegas menelpon ke Apartment nya. Jika kalian bertanya, kenapa tidak menelpon ke ponsel Leo saja? Sudah kami lakukan, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif.

Jadi disinilah kami. Mengelilingi Mrs. Jung yang sedang mencoba menghubungi Apartment Leo.

"Dia mengangkatnya"

Mrs. Jung memekik senang ketika Leo mengangkat teleponnya. Mama segera merapat agar dapat mendengar suaranya dengan lebih jelas. Dan aku mendorong Jaehwan mundur agar bisa dekat dengan Mama.

Sorry my Jaehwannie.

"Leo, sayang. Dimana kamu sekarang, kenapa tidak pulang ke Rumah?"

Leo yang sangat dingin ternyata mempunya Ibu yang sangat penyayang. Sudah besar saja tetap di panggil 'sayang' pfftt... kalau satu sekolah tahu hancurlah reputasinya.

Jangan-jangan selama ini Ibu nya masih membacakan Dongeng sebelum tidur untuk Leo. Ppfftt... lunturlah image Iblis yang selama ini disandangnya khekhekhe~~

"Aku di Apartment, Mom"

Suara Leo di sebrang sana menyadarkanku. Aku menajamkan pendengaran, tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun percakapan Leo bersama Ibunya.

"Apakah Hongbin berada disana, sayang?"

Hening

Tidak ada jawaban. Leo tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Mrs. Jung, membuatku penasaran dan ingin berteriak menyuruhnya menjawab.

"Leo-ya, kau dengar Ibu?"

"Aku dengar"

"Hongbin ada disana?"

"Ya"

Semua orang serempak menghela nafas lega. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera mengambil telepon dari tangan Mrs. Jung dan menyerang Leo dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Leo, apa Hongbin 'ku' baik-baik saja? Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh-anehkan padanya? Kau tidak menyiksanya dan menguncinya di Gudangkan? Jawab Leo. Hongbin masih hidupkan? Dia masih tampan-kan, masih lucu, dan lesung pipitnya tidak hilangkan? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menjual Hongbin? Ya Leo-ya, jawab pertanyaan ku bodoh"

Sebelum aku mendengar jawaban dari Leo, aku merasakan seseorang menarik kerah bajuku hingga aku mundur ke belakang, lalu mengambil telepon dari genggamanku.

Twitch

"Awww... Mamaaaa~" Aku merengek dan merenggut pelan ketika Mama menyentil keningku. Mama memberikan tatapan tajamnya padaku.

Aku mendengus pelan, aku kan hanya khawatir pada Hongbin. Mama tersenyum pada Mrs. Jung dan kembali memberikan teleponnya. Mrs. Jung menerima teleponnya dan kembali berbicara dengan Leo di ujung sana.

"Leo sayang, apa Hongbin baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm"

"Jangan cuma bilang 'Hmm' jawab dengan jelas" Aku berteriak kencang, rasanya kesal karena Leo seolah tidak mau membicarakan Hongbin.

Mama menjitak kepalaku keras, aku meringis kesakitan dan kembali mendapat tatapan tajam dari Mama. Ugh... jahat T_T

"Hongbin baik-baik saja sayang?" Mrs. Jung mengulangi pertanyaan-nya.

"Ya, baik"

"Bohong"

Dukhh

"Awww..."

Aku mendapat tendangan kasih sayang dari Mama, rasanya sakit, hatiku tercabik-cabik. Anakmu yang tampan ini kenapa di siksa Mam? Apakah aku kurang tampan bagimu? (ಥ _ ಥ) *LOL

"Hakyeon, tunggu di ruang tamu bersama Jaehwan dan jangan mengganggu"

"Tapi, Mom~"

"Sekarang!"

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal, dengan enggan pergi ke ruang tamu bersama Jaehwan yang mengikutiku.

"Ini salahmu, seharusnya kau diam saja dan dengarkan"

"Diam"

Aku malas berdebat. Aku diam dan terus menunggu di ruang tamu. Jaehwan duduk disebelahku dan memainkan ponselnya, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan. Karena aku malas, dan sedang tidak ingin berbicara.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa menghabiskan sisa hidupku, akhirnya Mama dan Papa datang bersama kedua orang tua Leo. Aku segera menghampiri Mama, dan mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Mama, bagaimana Hongbin?"

"Dia baik-baik saja" Papa menjawab pertanyaanku sambil duduk di kursi.

"Apa kalian berbicara dengan Hongbin?"

"Tidak" Aku merenggut kesal.

"Kenapa kalian tidak berbicara dengan Hongbin?"

"Leo bilang Hongbin sedang makan"

"Bagaimana jika bohong"

"Hakyeon"

Aku melirik Mama yang mengeluarkan aura hitam dan mendelik tajam padaku. Aku menelan ludah susah payah dan kembali duduk di kursi dengan manis. Huh... Mamaku ternyata sebelas dua belas sama Leo =_=

"Hakyeon, sayang. Tenanglah, Hongbin baik-baik saja. Beberapa jam lagi kita akan kesana untuk menyusul mereka"

Aku tersenyum manis pada Mrs. Jung, terbesit pikiran bahwa aku dan Leo sebenarnya adalah anak yang tertukar. Bagaimana mungkin Ibu Leo begitu baik seperti Malaikat, kebalikannya dari Ibuku.

*Tiba-tiba pisau dapur melayang*

Aku bercanda Mom, jangan marah. Aku sayang Mama.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Ibunya di ruang makan, Leo kembali kedapur untuk menemui Hongbin. Anak ayam seyanganku saat itu sedang makan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Leo dengan begitu lahap. Leo tersenyum kecil dan duduk di hadapan Hongbin yang sedang makan dengan berbalutkan selimut.

Ckckck... Leo lupa memberinya baju ganti.

"Tadi Ibuku menelpon, menanyakan keberadaanmu"

"Hmm"

Hongbin hanya menanggapi ucapan Leo dengan dengungan, dia lebih fokus untuk menghabiskan makanan di depannya. Kerutan samar tercipta di dahi Leo.

"Kau sudah tidak makan berapa hari? Satu minggu? Satu bulan?"

"Shatshuhattri (Satu hari)" Hongbin menjawab dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nasi goreng, beberapa butir nasi bahkan meloncat hingga ke depan Leo ketika dia berbicara. Leo mendelik tajam.

"Hey... telan dulu makanan-nya, jangan berbicara dengan mulut penuh" Hongbin tersenyum malu, dia menelan makanan dimulutnya dan kembali berbicara.

"Maaf, soal lapar sekali sih" Leo mengelengkan kepalanya, dasar.

"Sudah lanjutkan lagi saja makannya"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Hongbin segera melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap.

Diam-diam Leo tersenyum geli, ya... setidaknya sisi lain dari Hongbin cukup menghiburnya. Coba kalau Hongbin tidak menyebalkan, mungkin saja_

Mungkin saja

Mungkin saja

Ah... lupakan.

Setelah Hongbin selesai makan, Leo segera mengambil piring kotor dan menyucinya. Hongbin masih duduk di kursi, mengelus-elus perutnya di balik selimut yang sedikit membuncit.

"Ahh... kenyangnya" Hongbin berteriak riang , tampak senang karena perutnya sudah terisi.

"Aku baru tahu kau pintar memasak, woahh... itu sangat keren"

Hongbin memuji Leo dengan semangat, masakan Leo sangat enak. Hongbin memakan semua nasi goreng buatan Leo tanpa menyisakan satu butir nasipun.

Sementara orang yang bersangkutan tidak menanggapu pujian Hongbin, berprilaku seolah pujian Hongbin adalah hal biasa yang tidak membuatnya bangga. Tapi diam-diam Leo tersenyum kecil, Leo suka kalau Hongbin sudah bersikap manis seperti ini.

"Nanti kalau kita sudah menikah, kau yang bertugas untuk memasak makanan untuk kita berdua ya" Leo memutar bola matanya.

Euhh... dasar!

"Jangan diam disini terus, cepat mandi sana. Akan ku siapkan baju untukmu nanti"

"Huh~ mandi?"

Leo yang selesai mencuci piring dan peralatan lainnya berbalik menatap Hongbin, dia mengangguk.

"Ya, mandi"

Leo merasa tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang salah, tapi melihat Hongbin yang cemberut membuat Leo mengernyit bingung. Why?

"Kalau aku mandi, kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkan ku lagikan?"

Ahh... ternyata itu.

Leo menghela nafas pelan "Tentu saja tidak"

Meski begitu sepertinya Hongbin tidak percaya pada ucapan Leo, Hongbin masih menatap Leo seolah dia adalah pembohong nomor satu dinunia. Di tatap sedemikian rupa membuat Leo protes.

"Hey... hey... hey, tatapan macam apa itu?"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu" Leo memutar matanya jengah.

"Aku tidak bohong" Hongbin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Leo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku ingin kau mandi bersamaku"

"HAH?" Rahang Leo jatuh.

What The_

"Apaan sih, aku tidak mau" Leo menatap Hongbin horror, sifat menyebalkan Hongbin sudah kembali. Seharusnya barusan Leo biarkan saja Hongbin kelaparan.

"Aku tidak mau mandi bersamamu" Wajah Hongbin memerah sampai ke telinga, dia memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mandi bersamaku"

"Tadi kau bilang begitu" Protes Leo, tidak terima Hongbin menyangkal ucapannya sendiri.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku... aku ingin kamu ikut masuk ke kamar mandi. Temani aku mandi, kau bisa diam disisi lain kamar mandi. Tapi jangan mengintip ya" Hongbin menatap tajam Leo ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir. Seolah memberinya peringatan.

Leo mengerang tak percaya "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Hongbin tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja agar kau tidak kabur"

Ya Tuhan, ingin sekali Leo memasukkan Hongbin ke dalam karung. Lalu membawanya pergi ke tempat dimana Leo bisa jauh dari Hongbin, dan membuangnya disana. Tanpa pakaian, tanpa makanan, dan tanpa uang. Biarlah Hongbin menjadi gembel sekalian, Leo tidak peduli.

Nah... Hongbin yang menyebalkan kembali memancing sisi Iblis Leo keluar.

"Aku tidak mau, mandi sendiri saja sana"

"Tidak mau, kau ikut denganku"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Pokoknya harus"

"Tidak mau"

"Buing-buing"

.

.

.

.

Leo mendumel kesal, aura hitam menguar dari dalam tubuhnya bagai roh jahat. Dia menyalakan kran air untuk mengisi bathtub. Sementara Hongbin yang masih terbalut selimut sedang duduk di atas wastafel sambil bermain dengan bebek karet.

Sebenarnya Leo sudah berusaha keras untuk menolak permintaan absurd Hongbin, tapi ketika Hongbin mengeluarkan jurus Aegyeo no jutsu miliknya, seketika semua benteng pertahanan Leo hancur, porak poranda tak tersisa.

Bagai boneka yang telah dihipnotis, Leo berjalan sendiri ke kamar mandi dengan tatapan kosong. Di belakangnya Hongbin mengikuti Leo sambil memekik senang.

Sial, entah sihir apa yang Hongbin gunakan sehingga Leo bisa jadi tunduk begini. Mungkin Hongbin menguasai beberapa ilmu hitam.

Hahaha... jangan bercanda Leo, Hongbinnie-ku yang polos mana mungkin menguasai ilmu hitam. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang bisa menolak aegyeo Hongbin.

Bunga kecilku terlalu cute sih ≧▽≦

Setelah menghidupkan kran dan menunggu hingga bathtub penuh, Leo berjalan menghampiri Hongbin dan berdiri di sampingnya, menyandar pada wastafel.

"Jika kau mandi, apakah kau suka bermain dengan bebek karet?"

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, mana ada orang dewasa yang mandi sambil main bebek karet. Apakah wajah Leo kurang seram untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin.

Leo mentap Hongbin yang sedang duduk di atas wastafel dengan datar, ekspresi tanpa makna. Dia menghela nafas ketika melihat Hongbin menatapnya seperti anak kucing kecil yang pertamakali melihat bola benang.

Sialan, siapa yang kuat jika ditatap seperti itu. Singa sang raja hutan-pun akan takluk jika melihatnya.

Sepertinya sang Iblis mulai goyah dengan pesona Hongbin ￣▽￣

"Tidak" Leo menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Secepat kilat kembali mengalihkan pandangan-nya dari Hongbin sebelum dia lepas kendali.

Leo tidak terlalu suka pada laki-laki dengan image cute, flower boy atau apalah itu. Leo lebih suka pada tipe laki-laki sexy yang berpengalaman. Sedangkan Hongbin, terlalu jauh dari tipenya.

Huh, benarkah?

Hongbin menyebalkan, itu sudah lebih cukup membuat Leo ingin selalu jauh darinya.

"Kau tahu, temanku Chen sudah dewasa tapi setiap mandi dia selalu membawa bebek ungu miliknya"

Tidak ada yang peduli Hongbin, Leo tidak mau merespon pembicaraan bodoh seperti ini.

"Kau punya tiga bebek karet kecil, warna kuning, mengambang di air, dan hal bagusnya ini berbunyi. Kau bilang tidak pernah memainkannya. Tapi kenapa semua bebek ini berada disini?"

Pertanyaan Hongbin seolah menohok hati Leo yang sebeku Es. Benar, dari mana dia punya bebek-bebek sialan itu? Leo tidak ingat pernah membelinya.

Ahh!

Terima kasih untuk Mommy nya yang baik hati.

Dengan ekspresi wajah seperti biasa Leo kembali menatap Hongbin. Binnie Bunnyku menatap Leo dengan ekspresi penuh tanya, bola mata besarnya bersinar jernih oleh rasa penasaran. Tanpa sadar Leo menelan ludahnya.

Tiba-tiba rasanya sulit sekali untuk menatap Hongbin tanpa terpesona.

"Jika kau mau, kau boleh membawanya pulang"

"Eww... kau memberiku tiga buah bebek karet kecil?"

"Jika tidak mau, taruh kembali semuanya"

"Tidak apa, kan kubawa pulang semuanya. Anggap saja tiga bebek karet kecil ini adalah anak kita yang akan aku jaga"

Leo menatap horror Hongbin, namun tidak berbicara sepatah katapun untuk mengeluh. Sudahlah, Leo terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar.

Air dalam bathtub sudah penuh, sebagai meluber ke lantai. Hongbin turun dari wastafel sambil menyeret selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia berdiri di depan Leo dan menatapnya tajam.

"Tutup matamu, jangan mengintip"

Leo mendengus pasrah. Dia bergerak jongkok di lantai dan menutup matanya. Hongbin tersenyum puas, dia berlalik dan melangkah menuju bathtub.

Baru satu langkah, tiba-tiba Hongbin tidak sengaja menginjak selimut yang dipakainya. Hongbin jatuh tengkurap di lantai, selimut nya melorot dan jatuh di pergelangan kaki. Dia mengaduh kesakitan dan mencoba bangun kembali.

"Aduh, sakit~"

Leo mengernyit dengan mata tertutup, dari suara gaduh yang dia dengar. Hongbin pasti terpelesat. Mendengus geli, Leo membuka kedua matanya.

Deg

Demi semua film porno koleksi Ravi, What the fuck!

Leo terperanjat, jantungnya hampir loncat dan jatuh dilantai -Abaikan-

Bagaimana tidak?

Tepat ketika dia membuka mata, Leo disuguhi pemandangan dua bongkahan gunung milik Hongbin yang sedang menungging.

O.O OMONAAA O_O

Mungkin Hongbin sedang mencoba bangun, tapi ayolah... apa dia gila?

Maaf, Leo-ya. Hongbinnie ku hanya terlalu polos. Jangan dipikirkan, tolong alihkan saja pandanganmu sayang. Berhenti menatap Hongbin seperti seorang Pedophile =_=

Bukannya menuruti permintaanku, Leo malah dengan sengaja terus menatap pantat Hongbin tanpa berkedip.

Dasar mesum (→_→)

Hongbin yang tidak sadar akan tatapan Leo, masih mencoba bangun. Karena air yang meluber kelantai Hongbin jadi kesusahan untuk berdiri. Lantainya licin, setiap Hongbin mencoba bangun, dia akan kembali jatuh. Menungging tepat di depan wajah mesum Leo yang hampir mimisan-_-

Hongbin jika pulang nanti, akan ku pukul kau (-_-メ) dasar anak nakal, aduuhh... kepalaku x_x

Leo menelan ludah susah payah, pemandangan di depannya amatlah Indah. Seperti di surga. Dua gunung indah nan mengkilap, dengan Matahari merah yang mengintip malu-malu di antara celahnya.

Oh Sungguh, seseorang... tolong pukul kepala Leo untukku, pikiran memalukan macam apa ituuu!

"Aduuhh... kenapa aku terus terpeleset, huaaa~"

Tanpa sadar Leo mengulurkan tangannya, ingin sekali dia meremas dua bongkahan kenyal yang sedang bergoyang-goyang di depannya itu, seolah meminta seseorang untuk membelainya. Lihat lubang kecil Hongbin yang mengkerut seolah minta di isi. Warnanya merah, dan pasti sangat ketat.

Hey hey hey... tadi siapa yang bilang suka pada laki-laki berpengalaman. Sekarang jauhkan tangan kotormu dari bayiku. Dasar mesuuummm /

Tepat ketika tangan Leo hampir menyentuh pantatnya, Hongbin berhasil bangkit berdiri. Dia berbalik menatap Leo dengan murka.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantuku berdiri?"

Eh?

Hongbin tercengang. Leo mematung dengan sebelah tangan yang menjulur padanya, tatapan Leo kosong. Pikirannya terlihat melalang buana meninggalkan tubuhnya. Hongbin menatap tangan Leo curiga.

"Apa-apan tanganmu ini? Kenapa terjulur seperti ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Leo tetap menjadi patung batu mesum. Hongbin yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Leo, bergerak mendekat dan berjongkok di depannya.

Hongbin-na... kau lupa selimut mu sayang, kenapa kau berjongkok sambil telanjang bulat seperti itu. Aigooo... Bukankah kau sudah besar, apa kau tidak malu.

Aduuhh... kepalaku, kepalaku. Rasanya mau pecah saja X_X

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Dalam pikiran Leo semuanya berisi adegan tidak senono Hongbin yang sedang menungging.

Rasanya ingin sekali datang kesana dan meninju wajah Leo =_=

"Hey, Leo. Kau sakit?"

Perlahan, bola mata Leo yang sudah tertutup kabut nafsu mereret Hongbin. Serentak bulu kuduk Hongbin berdiri, entah kenapa dia merasa begitu terancam.

"Le-Leo se... seperti nya kamu baik-baik saja" Dengan gugup Hongbin memundurkan tubuhnya, dia punya firasat buruk. Menjauh dari Leo adalah hal paling benar yang harus Hongbin lakukan.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan mandi saja. Ha-ha~"

Hongbin segera berdiri di depan Leo, telanjang dan memperlihatkan adik kecilnya yang menggantung menggoda di antara selangkangan-nya. Tatapan Leo jatuh pada kesejatian Hongbin, menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Melihat arah tatapan Leo, Hongbin segera menutup selangkangan-nya menggunakan kedua tangan. Wajahnya sudah memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Melihat tatapan Leo yang bersinar penuh bahaya, membuat Hongbin jadi panik.

"A-aku tidak jadi mandi saja"

Hongbin berbalik ketakutan, bersiap lari keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun semua pergerakan-nya terhenti ketika dengan cepat Leo menyergapnya dari belakang, persis seperti singa yang kelaparan.

"Huaaaa... andweeee, lepaskan akuuuu"

Hongbin memberontak, mencoba meloloskan diri. Namun usahanya sia-sia, Leo mendekap tubuhnya dengan begitu kuat. Hongbin bagai kijang yang terkurung dalam kungkungan sang Raja Singa.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi begitu saja setelah berhasil menggodaku, hmm"

Leo berbisik dengan suara rendah yang serak di telinga Hongbin. Hongbin menggigil, suara Leo membuat tubuhnya bereaksi aneh.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak menggodamu. Maafkan aku"

Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, masih sekuat tenaga mencoba melarikan diri dari kungkungan Leo. Di balik punggung Hongbin, Leo menyeringai kecil. Dia mencium perpotongan leher Hongbin pelan dan lembut, membuat sang empunya menggelinjang kegelian.

"Le... Leo-ya"

"Sudah terlambat, sayang. Sudah terlambat"

Setelah selesai berbicara, Leo mengarahkan sebelah tangannya pada kesejatian Hongbin.

.

.

.

.

To be continue.


	3. Chapter 3 - Make A Baby with Me

Warning:

Berisi konten dewasa, yang merasa masih anak kecil dilarang baca.

Tapi kalau tetap baca, resiko di tanggung pembaca.

Hati-hati karena bertebaran typo yang dapat membuat mata kalian iritasi.

Tidak suka, jangan baca.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Ayo kita kembali ke watu saat Hongbin mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi, karena melihat ekspresi berbahaya Leo.

.

.

.

"A-aku tidak jadi mandi saja"

Hongbin berbalik ketakutan, bersiap lari keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun semua pergerakan-nya terhenti ketika dengan cepat Leo menyergapnya dari belakang, persis seperti singa yang kelaparan.

"Huaaaa... andweeee, lepaskan akuuuu"

Hongbin memberontak, mencoba meloloskan diri. Namun usahanya sia-sia, Leo mendekap tubuhnya dengan begitu kuat. Hongbin bagai kijang yang terkurung dalam kungkungan sang Raja Singa.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi begitu saja setelah berhasil menggodaku, hmm" Leo berbisik dengan suara rendah yang serak di telinga Hongbin. Hongbin menggigil, suara Leo membuat tubuhnya bereaksi aneh.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak menggodamu. Maafkan aku"

Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, masih sekuat tenaga mencoba melarikan diri dari kungkungan Leo. Di balik punggung Hongbin, Leo menyeringai kecil. Dia mencium perpotongan leher Hongbin pelan dan lembut, membuat sang empunya menggelinjang kegelian.

"Le... Leo-ya"

"Sudah terlambat, sayang. Sudah terlambat"

Setelah selesai berbicara, Leo mengarahkan sebelah tangannya pada kesejatian Hongbin. Hongbin yang melihatnya menjadi panik, dia mencoba menghalangi tangan Leo yang mencoba menyentuh adik kecilnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Tidak tidak tidak, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan sentuh Ahh.. ah"

Hongbin tersentak dengan mata terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka, dan dia mendesah keras. Tangan Leo berhasil memegang kemaluan Hongbin, dia memijatnya pelan. Hongbin menggeliat, mendesah, dan mencoba menjauhkan tangan Leo dari adik kecilnya tanpa tenaga yang berarti. Sebelah tangan Leo yang bebas mencengkram pinggang Hongbin agar tidak banyak bergerak.

"Ti-ahh... ah... nhh"

Leo mencium perpotongan leher Hongbin pelan, mengigitnya lembut, dan menjilatnya sensual. Tubuh Hongbin bergetar dalam pelukan Leo.

"Leo... ah... tidak... Nnhh"

Tanpa gerakan yang berarti, Hongbin terus berusaha menjauhkan tangan Leo dari kemaluannya. Namun tubuh Hongbin yang lemah akibat sentuhan Leo tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Dia hanya terus menggeliat bagai cacing kepanasan dalam pelukan Leo.

Leo memijat kemaluan Hongbin, terkadang meremasnya pelan. Hongbin mendesah semakin keras dan tanpa sadar merapatkan tubuhnya pada Leo di belakang. Leo menjilat telinga Hongbin, mengulumnya sensual.

"Nhh.. ahh.. ahh"

"Kau bilang kita akan menikah-kan?" Leo berbisik pelan, dia meremas adik kecil Hongbin kuat.

"Gyaaa... Ahh... ahhh"

"Kalau begitu, tidak masalahkan jika kita bercinta sekarang?"

Leo menjepit ujung kemaluan Hongbin dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, dia muncubitnya pelan membuat Hongbin memekik keras disela-sela desahannya.

"Tidak masalah bukan, hmm?"

Leo mengurut kemaluan Hongbin dari atas hingga ke ujung, melakukannya secara berulang-ulang. Memaksa air mani Hongbin agar dapat keluar lebih cepat. Dia lalu membelai dan menggoda lubang kemaluan Hongbin menggunakan jarinya.

"Tidak... Ahhh... Tidak... nhh.. Ahhh"

Hongbin membawa kedua tangannya untuk meremas surai hitam Leo yang berada di belakannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, Hongbin mendongak dengan wajah memerah hingga ketelinga. Bibir cery-nya terus terbuka, melantunkan desahan demi desahan. Tubuh telanjang Hongbin berkeringat dalam dekapan Leo yang masih berpakaian Lengkap. Kaki mulus Hongbin bergetar, tidak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya lebih lama lagi.

"Hmm? Tidak?"

Leo menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang lain untuk memainkan putting Hongbin, mengusap dan menekanya pelan.

"No Ughh" Hongbin semakin mencengkram rambut Leo, melampiaskan semua kenikmatan yang sedang dirasakannya.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya?"

Leo menangkup kemaluan Hongbin, meremasnya dan mengocoknya dengan kecepatan tingi. Mulut Hongbin semakin terbuka lebar, lelehan saliva miliknya mengalir melewati dagu. Leo mencium bahu Hongbin, mengigit nya pelan, dan menjilat perpotongan leher. Sementara sebelah tangannya menjepit putting Hongbin dan menariknya kuat.

"Akhh... hah.. ahh"

Hongbin membusungkan dadanya, putting nya mengeras dan membengkak akibat sentuhan Leo. Tubuh Hongbin lemas, kakinya gemetar dan terasa seperti jelly. Rasanya dia tak kuat berdiri dan akan ambruk kelantai.

"Heyy... kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apakah Jawabannya 'iya'?"

Hongbin tak menjawab pertanyaan Leo, siapa yang bisa menjawabnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hongbin terus mendesah, dan desahannya semakin terdengar keras ketika dia merasa akan mencapai klimak.

"Oww... "

Leo menatap kemaluan Hongbin yang mulai berkedut-kedut dalam genggaman-nya, dengan sengaja Leo semakin menambah kecepatan kocokan pada kemaluan Hongbin. Hongbin mendesah semakin keras, suaranya bergema dalam kamar mandi besar milik Leo. Dengan semangat Leo menekan keras putting Hongbin, lalu menariknya menggunakan jari. Dia melakukannya terus berulang-ulang.

"Uahh... AAhh.. Nhh"

Hongbin kelabakan, terus mendesah tak karuan. Leo terlalu banyak memberinya kenikmatan. Kemaluannya semakin berkedut kencang. Hongbin menunduk dengan bola mata terbelalak menatap kamaluannya yang berkedut dalam cengkraman Leo, kemaluan Hongbin mengeluarkan tetesan percum yang jatuh dan mengotori lantai.

Hongbin dapat melihatnya, percumnya keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Mengotori tangan Leo dan lantai dengan cairan lengket yang keluar dari kemaluannya. Tubuh Hongbin semakin bergetar kencang, dia akan klimak.

Leo... ahh..ahh

Nhh... Leo

Ahhh... ahh

Leo.. nhh... ahh

Oh... sungguh indah suara desahan Hongbin yang Leo dengar. Hanya namanya, hanya namanya yang Hongbin panggil. Mendengar desahan Hongbin semakin membuat Leo bersemangat bermain dengan tubuh Hongbin.

Leo menarik kepala Hongbin agar bersandar pada bahunya, dia meremas surai Hongbin pelan dan sensual. Tidak lupa Leo meremas kemaluan Hongbin, membuat sang empunya memekik keras.

"Uaaaaahhh... hahh"

"Keluar, keluarkan semuanya Hongbin"

Jari-jari tangan Leo masuk kedalam mulut Hongbin, lelehan saliva semakin deras keluar melewati dagunya. Desahan keras Hongbin tertahan oleh jari-jari Leo yang bersarang di mulutnya. Tubuh Hongbin melengkung. Dia dekat, sangat dekat. Leo semakin kencang mengocok kemaluan Hongbin.

"HHMMMPPPPTTTT"

Tubuh Hongbin melengkung parabol dengan kedua bola mata terbelalak, dia mendesah keras dengan jari Leo di dalam mulutnya. Hongbin akhirnya klimak, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas dan tak bertenaga.

Leo menarik jarinya dari mulut Hongbin, tangannya basah oleh saliva. Hongbin meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Leo menunduk, melihat tangannya dibawah sana yang basah dan lengket oleh percum Hongbin yang mengalir deras. Dia tersenyum kecil, tangan kirinya basah oleh saliva Hongbin, sedangkan tangan kanannya basah oleh percum Hongbin. Leo dengan iseng menyentil kemaluan Hongbin yang sudah menggantung dengan lembek.

"Ahh.."

Tubuh Hongbin lemas, dia tidak sanggup berdiri dan merosot kelantai. Dibelakannya Leo mengikuti pergerakan Hongbin, dia duduk dilantai yang basah oleh air dan membiarkan Hongbin duduk lemas dipangkuannya.

Leo memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam bathtub untuk membuatnya bersih. Nafas Hongbin masih terdengar memburu, dadanya naik turun dan tatapannya sayu.

"Lelah?" Leo bertanya dengan sebelah tangan yang menyeka rambut Hongbin agar tidak menghalangi penglihatannya.

Hongbin mengangguk pelan, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Leo. Nafasnya masih belum stabil. Mulutnya terbuka kecil, meraup oksigen sebanyak yang Hongbin bisa. Wajahnya yang berkeringat masih memerah dalam dekapan Leo.

Di belakang, Leo memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di perpotongan leher Hongbin.

Ok.. maafkan aku, disaat kejadian-kejadian panas entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berkomentar apapun T_T rasanya mau pingsan saja, Oh my Hongbinnie ╯△╰╯ˍ╰╯△╰

Ini aneh, Hongbin tidak merasa jijik saat di sentuh Leo. Berbeda ketika dia disentuh oleh dua orang asing waktu di Hotel. Ketika Leo menyentuhnya, bukan jijik, tapi Hongbin merasa dicintai.

Tapi benarkan begitu?

Bukankah Leo membenci Hongbin?

Leo termenung, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hongbin. Dia memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, ini aneh.

Aneh?

Ya, aneh.

Leo belum pernah sekalipun kehilangan kendalinya ketika melihat seseorang telanjang.

Masa? Biasanya jugakan kamu mesum ¬_¬

Ini pertama kalinya, sungguh. Leo sudah sering melihat seorang gadis sexy telanjang, tapi belum pernah Leo merasa begitu terangsang. Dia bahkan langsung menyerang Hongbin yang ingin lari keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kenapa ya?

Mungkin tanpa sadar hatimu sudah luluh oleh Hongbin, seperti Es di Kutub Utara yang perlahan mencair karena pemanasan global-,-

Ya, baik. Leo akui Hongbin cantik, dia indah dengan segala yang ada padanya. Tapi jujur, Hongbin bukan tipe Leo.

Jangan bilang begitu setelah kau memeras kemaluannya -_- bikin emosi saja(→_→)

Hongbin itu terlalu menyebalkan, kerjaannya bikin susah orang, terlalu manja. Leo jadi ingin mencincang-nya kadang-kadang.

Coba katakan lagi *Asah pisau*

Tapi yaaa, jujur juga. Terkadang tingkah Hongbin juga menghiburnya, seperti memberi warna sendiri pada hidup Leo yang monoton. Seperti pelangi. Hongbin memang menyebalkan, tapi dia juga lucu.

Oh... apa itu? Kau mulai menyukainya kah?

Ya, mungkin sedikit. Leo mulai menyukai Hongbin. Tapi hanya sedikit.

Sedikit?

Ya, mungkin.

Mungkin?

Entahlah.

Ohohoho~

Leo menatap wajah lelah Hongbin yang bersandar di dadanya. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum kecil. Mungkin, bertunangan dengan Hongbin bukanlah hal yang buruk juga.

Huaaaaa jinja?

"Hey... Hongbin!" Perlahan, Hongbin bergerak untuk menatap Leo. Bola mata besarnya sayu karena kelelahan. Namun tetap terlihat cantik dan bersinar. Leo tersenyum kecil.

"Want to make a baby with me?"

"Huh?" Hongbin terlonjak kaget, dia menatap Leo terkejut.

Membuat bayi?

Making love?

This and That?

Serius?

Melihat pancaran takut dalam bola mata Hongbin, membuat Leo tersenyum lembut. Dia mencium kepala Hongbin, membuat sang empunya kembali terlonjak kaget. Hongbin menyentuh kepalanya yang dicium Leo dan menatapnya penuh keterkejutan.

Apa ini mimpi?

"Jika kau mau melakukannya, aku janji akan menikahimu"

Entah sudah yang keseberapa kalinya Hongbin kembali tersentak, terlalu terkejut hingga membuatnya tak percaya. Hongbin menundukkan kepalanya, tampak ragu-ragu dan bingung dengan tawaran Leo.

Haruskah?

Angel Hakyeon: Jangan Hongbin, jangan. Dengarkan nasehatku. Jangan termakan oleh rayuan busuknya.

Devil Author: Tidak, ini kesempatan. Leo bilang jika kau mau melakukannya. Dia akan menikahimu, jangan menolak kesempatan bagus.

Bagaimana jika Leo berbohong?

Angel Hakyeon: Itu dia, bisa saja Leo berbohong. Diakan jahat.

Devil Author: Bohong juga tidak apa-apa, kamu bisa cari cowok lain. Anggap saja cari pengalaman

Angel Hakyeon; Author mau mati ya -_-

Devil Author; Wahhh ada yang bicara, tapi dimana ya?(⊙o⊙)？

Tapi, tadi diaLeo bersikap baik dan lembut.

Angel Hakyeon: Jangan terkecoh Hongbin. Ingat, Leo itu iblis... iblis... Devil.

Devil Author: Hey... jangan begitu dong, tidak baik membawa-bawa nama orang lain.

Angel Hakyeon: ~_~

Leo membelai wajah Hongbin, membuatnya menatap Leo. Dia mengusap pipi Hongbin lembut dan tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana?" Hongbin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak sangat ragu.

Angel Hakyeon: Jangan sayang, jangan.

Devil Author: Terima... terima!

"Hmm?"

Angel Hakyeon: Jangaaaaannn!

Devil Author: Terimmaaaaaa!

"Ba-baiklah"

Devil Author: Yeaaayyyy...!

Angel Hakyeon: Oh.. seseorang, bunuh saja aku (ಥ _ ಥ)

Leo tersenyum kecil, sebelah tangannya bergerak kebelakang kepala Hongbin. Mendorongnya perlahan agar mendekat dan memperpendek jarak diantara keduanya.

Hongbin menutup matanya perlahan, dia masih bimbang dan takut. Tapi Perasaannya pada Leo lebih kuat, sehingga semua perasaan yang membuatnya ragu dia tahan dan tekan sedalam mungkin. Tepat sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, Leo berbisik pelan tepat didepan bibir Hongbin.

"Aku janji"

Author gantiin aku cerita sama reader, aku mau nyeret Mama dan Papa biar segera pergi ke Apartment Leo. Pokoknya, tidak akan aku biarkan manusia siluman Singa itu menyentuh Hongbin ku (‵^′)

Siluman singa (˚ ˚)?

Bye~~

Whatever ￣_￣▽￣_￣

Selama Hakyeon pergi, mari bersenang-senang ≧v≦

Hohohoho~

.

.

.

Suara kecapan adu mulut mengisi keheningan. Lidah terampil Leo membelit lidah Hongbin, sesekali menghisapnya kuat membuat yang lebih muda memekik tertahan. Hongbin mencoba mengimbangi pergerakan lidah Leo di dalam mulutnya dengan kewalahan. Leo mengubek seisi mulutnya, mengabsen deretan giginya, sementara Hongbin hanya bisa mengerang dan memekik tertahan.

Lelehan salipa meluncur dari dagu keduanya, mengalir melewati dagu dan jatuh menyatu dengan air dibawahnya.

Saat ini keduanya berada dalam satu bathtub. Baju yang sempat di kenakan Leo berserakan dilantai. Hongbin duduk di pangkuan Leo yang sama-sama telanjang, kulit basah keduanya saling beradu dan bergesekan dalam air. menambah kenikmatan tersendiri.

"Hahhh... hahh"

Hongbin terengah-engah dengan hebat ketika Leo melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Wajahnya memerah, sementara sesuatu yang berada dibawah sana semakin mengeras. Leo menjilat lelehan saliva yang mengalir melewati dagu Hongbin dengan perlahan. Kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah Hongbin mengusap belahan pipinya menggunakan ibu jari dengan penuh kelembutan.

Hongbin memejamkan matanya, dia mendongak dengan mulut terbuka kecil. Menikmati setiap sentuhan kecil yang Leo berikan pada tubuhnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah, menahan nafsu birahi yang kian menenggelamkan-nya.

Lidah Leo turun, menjilat perpotongan leher Hongbin. Sesekali menjilat dan menggigitnya pelan, memberi tanda merah pada bekas gigitan sebelumnya. Hongbin mendesah kecil.

"Ahh~"

Kedua tangan Leo turun, menyusuri tubuh licin Hongbin yang terendam air. Sebelah tangannya membelai punggung Hongbin, mengusapnya dengan gerakan sensual sehingga Hongbin mulai bergerak gusar dalam pangkuan Leo. Pergerakan Hongbin membuat kesejatian keduanya bergesekan dan menghasilkan kenikmatan yang menbuat keduanya mengerang bersamaan.

Hongbin terengah-engah, meski dalam air tapi dia merasa tubuhnya begitu panas. Kulitnya yang mengkilap terbakar dan memerah dalam air dingin.

Leo menangkup wajah Hongbin, kembali mencium bibir Hongbin dengan lembut dan dalam. Membuat bibir Hongbin semakin memerah dan membengkak karena terus dilumat Leo. Hongbin menutup mata perlahan, dia menanggapi ciuman Leo sama bergairahnya.

Tangan kanan Leo turun, jari telunjuknya bergerak menyusuri tubuh Hongbin dibawah air dari atas hingga kebawah. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari, Leo menekap kesejatian Hongbin pelan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Kedua iris Hongbin terbuka, dia mengerang dalam ciuman.

"Hhmmppttthhh"

Leo dengan sengaja menekan kesejatian Hongbin terus menerus. Hongbin tidak berhenti megerang dalam ciumannya, tubuh bergerak-gerak kecil dalam pangkuan Leo tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Leo terus menggoda tubuh Hongbin dengan sentuhan kecil. Hongbin menikmatinya, namun juga merasa frustasi.

Ciuman keduanya kembali terlepas. Leo menyelinapkan kedua tangannya di bawah ketiak Hongbin dan mengangkatnya, membuat Hongbin duduk diatas lututnya dibawah air. Dengan begini posisi Hongbin lebih tinggi dari Leo, membuat dua tonjolan merah muda Hongbin terpampang jelas di depan mata Leo.

Leo menarik tubuh Hongbin mendekat, perlahan dengan gerakan sensual dia meraup sebelah nipple Hongbin dengan mulutnya, dan menekan kuat yang satu lagi menggunakan tangannya yang bebas. Hongbin mendesah keras, dia meremas bahu Leo kuat. Mencoba mempertahan-kan posisinya yang mulai gentar.

"Nhhh... ahh"

Leo menjilat nipple Hongbin lembut dan begitu pelan, Hongbin mendongakkan wajahnya dengan frustasi. Sebelah tangan leo menjepit nipple Hongbin di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk, lalu menariknya kuat. Hongbin mendesah dan mengerang keras, dia membusungkan dadanya dan mendekap tubuh Leo erat. Membuat wajah Leo semakin terkubur di dadanya.

"Ah.. ahh... ahhh"

Leo tersenyum kecil, merasa bangga karena Hongbin begitu menikmati cumbuannya. Dia menjilat tonjolan merah muda Hongbin yang sudah mengeras berulang-ulang dan tanpa peringatan menggigitnya kuat. Hongbin memekik, tubuhnya terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat Hongbin membawa wajah Leo untuk menjauh dari dadanya.

"Sa...kit"

Leo mengabaikan rengekan Hongbin. Tangan Hongbin menjauhkan wajah Leo dari dadanya, tapi Leo segera bergerak menyambar nipple Hongbin kembali dan melumatnya kuat. Hongbin memekik antara kaget dan nikmat.

"Kyaa... hhua... ahh"

Kedua tangan Hongbin kembali mendorong wajah Leo menjauh, lumatan Leo pada nipple nya hanya membuat sesuatu dibawah sana semakin keras dan tersiksa. Hongbin tidak kuat bila harus menahannya lebih lama.

Tapi bagaimanapun Hongbin mencoba menjauhkan mulut Leo dari nipple-nya, Leo akan kembali menyambar nipple Hongbin dan melumatnya tanpa ampun. Membuat tubuh Hongbin bergetar karena nikmat yang Leo berikan.

Leo terus menjilat, melumat, dan menggigit nipple Hongbin berulang-ulang. Sementara tangannya yang lain meremas dada Hongbin dengan kuat. Hongbin kembali memekik, mencoba menjauhkan wajah Leo dan menahan tangan Leo yang meremas dadanya tanpa tenaga berarti. Hongbin kewalahan.

"Leo... ughh"

Leo terus melakukannya berulang-ulang. Hongbin mencoba menjauhkan wajah Leo dari dadanya, sementara itu Leo akan menggeram dan kembali menyambar nipple Hongbin untuk dilumatnya. Leo seperti anak singa yang ingin menyusui pada Induknya.

"Nhh.. L-Leo... ahh"

Hongbin sekuat tenaga mendorong wajah Leo lagi dan lagi, wajahnya sudah memerah hingga ketelinga karena menahan libido, dan daerah selatannya benar-benar tersiksa. Tapi Leo mencengkram pinggang Hongbin menggunakan kedua tangannya, membawa tubuh yang lebih muda merapat pada tubuhnya, dan sekali lagi meraup nipple Hongbin dengan ganas.

"Huuu-Ahhh.. hhaaa.. ahh"

Hongbin mendongakkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi penuh kenikmatan, Leo melumat nipple nya seperti bayi menyusui yang sedang kelaparan. Dia menggeram, semakin merapatkan tubuh Hongbin. Membuat kejantanan Hongbin bergesekan dengan perut Leo, dan melumat nipple Hongbin bergantian dengan penuh nafsu.

Hongbin mengerang penuh kenikmatan, bola matanya berkaca-kaca seakan ingin pecah. Dia membusungkan dadanya. Akhirnya menyerah, dia membiarkan Leo berbuat sesuka hati pada nipple kecil miliknya yang sudah mengeras dan memerah. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangan Hongbin mengusak rambut Leo dengan frustasi, menyalurkan semua kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

"Ahh.. Leo.. ahh.. nhh"

Setelah puas bermain dengan nipple Hongbin, Leo menangkup wajah Hongbin dan membawanya mendekat untuk meraup belahan bibirnya yang sudah sangat membengkak. Hongbin mengerang dalam ciuman panas yang kembali Leo ciptakan. Dia kembali jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Leo membuat sebagian air dalam bathtub jatuh ke lantai. Keduanya mengerang keras karena tanpa sengaja kejantanan Leo menyentuh lubang Hongbin.

"Hmmpptthhh... "

Leo mengigit bibir bawah Hongbin, lalu melumatnya kuat dan penuh nafsu. Leo akui, bibir Hongbin adalah yang terbaik. Rasanya manis, kenyal, dan lembut. Seperti permen, jelly, dan apalagi? Pokoknya bibir Hongbin akan menjadi bagian favorite Leo.

Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya selain Leo.

Ingat itu baik-baik.

Saliva entah milik siapa kembali mengalir melewati dagu keduanya, suara dua bibir yang beradu menambah panas keadaan. Hongbin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Leo, dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman.

"Akkhh.. L-Leo"

Hongbin memekik dan melepaskan ciuman ketika merasakan satu jari Leo memasuki lubangnya. Hongbin gelagapan, dia terus bergerak dengan gelisah dan panik, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Relax, Hongbin... relax"

Nafas Hongbin memburu, dia terlalu panik. Bagaimanapun ini pengalaman pertamanya. Ini baru satu jari, tapi Hongbin merasa begitu takut.

"A-akkhh"

Hongbin memejamkan matanya kuat, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika Leo menambah satu jari kedalam lubangnya. Kedua jari Leo bergerak dalam lubang Hongbin, mencoba melebarkannya dengan gerakan menggunting.

Ketika Leo melebarkan lubang Hongbin menggunakan jarinya, Hongbin terus bergerak gelisah di atas pangkuan Leo. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat bahu Leo hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Ini baru dua jari, tapi rasanya sakit dan sediki aneh. Jangtung Hongbin semakin berpacu.

Hongbin terlalu ketakutan.

Leo menahan nafas ketika lubang Hongbin menelan jarinya, ini sangat ketat dan... nikmat. Tapi sepertinya Hongbin tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Dia terus bergerak gelisah sehingga membuat Leo kesulitan.

Leo melengguh pelan, dia mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang sedikit kacau karena... sialan... lubang Hongbin benar-benar menghisap jarinya. Dua jarinya di jepit dengan begitu kencang sehingga Leo kesulitan menggerakkan jarinya dalam lubang Hongbin.

Sialan!

Rasanya Leo ingin sekali membanting Hongbin, membuatnya menungging agar lubang merah mudanya yang mengkerut dapat Leo bobol menggunakan adik kecilnya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun. Leo ingin membuat Hongbin mendesah keras hingga dia menangis, memohon, dan pingsan.

Tapi Leo tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini pengalaman pertama Hongbin, jadi dia harus berusaha bersikap selembut mungkin.

"Hongbin, relax. Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah"

Hongbin mencoba menenagkan dirinya, dia menarik nafas dan mengeluarkan-nya secara berulang perlahan-lahan. Tapi dia masik ketakutan.

"Relax"

Leo memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Hongbin. Hongbin menatap Leo yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Sebelah tangan Leo yang bebas membelai pipi kiri Hongbin, mencoba menenangkan sebisanya.

"Jangan takut"

Hongbin mencoba tersenyum, meski jelas rasa takut masih tercetak di wajah cantiknya. Tapi senyum Leo dan suaranya yang lembut, berhasil membuatnya sedikit tenang. Leo kembali memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibir Hongbin, singkat namun penuh cinta.

"Buka mulutmu"

Hongbin mengernyit bingung, tapi dia tetap melakukan perintah Leo. Hongbin membuka mulutnya dengan ragu.

"Mendekatlah, dan jangan pernah tutup mulutmu"

Hongbin lebih merapatkan tubuhnya pada Leo dengan belahan bibir yang terbuka kecil, membuat dada keduanya bersentuhan tanpa jarak. Hongbin terlonjak kaget ketika pergerakan-nya membuat kedua jari Leo bergesekan dalam lubangnya. Hongbin gelagapan, dan tiba-tiba panik kembali. Rasanya aneh merasakan sesuatu berada dalam lubangnya. Hongbin belum terbiasa.

"Hongbin, jangan panik"

Hongbin mencoba kembali mengendalikan dirinya, berusaha mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. dia harus tenang. Leo bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jadi Hongbin harus percaya.

"Buka mulutmu lagi"

Hongbin menurut, kembali membuka mulutnya yang sempat tertutup secara perlahan. Leo mendekatkan wajahnya, dan memasukkan lidahnya secara Perlahan kedalam mulut Hongbin. Hongbin menahan nafas, organ tak bertulang Leo membelit lidah Hongbin dan menghisapnya pelan. Hongbin mengerang.

Ciuman kembali tercipta diantara keduanya. Hongbin memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati saat Leo mengaduk-aduk isi mulutnya menggunakan lidah. Hongbin berusaha untuk tenang, mempercayakan semuanya pada Leo. Hongbin melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Leo dan memperdalam ciuman.

Selagi Leo mengalihkan perhatian Hongbin dengan ciuman, tanpa sepengetahuan Hongbin dibawah sana Leo sedang menyiapkan jari ketiganya untuk memasuki lubang Hongbin.

"Ughmptthh"

Hongbin memekik dalam ciuman ketika Leo memasukkan jari ketiganya, rasanya sangat sakit. Kedua bola mata Hongbin terbelakak, tubuhnya menegang. Sementara itu Leo terus mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hongbin dengan ciuman panas. Namun tidak berjalan begitu baik, Leo merasakan tubuh Hongbin menegang dalam ciumannya.

"Akhhmptt"

Hongbin meremas bahu Leo kuat ketika yang lebih tua menggerakkan tiga jarinya. Leo tetap berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hongbin, dia melumat bibir bawah dan bibir atas Hongbin lembut secara bergantian. Hongbin memejamkan matanya, mengerang dalam ciuman dengan perasaan aneh didalam lubangnya. Rasanya sakit tapi juga nikmat.

"Hahh.. hahh.. ahh"

Ciuman keduanya terlepas, menyisakan benang saliva yang terhubung dari bibir keduanya. Hongbin terengah-engah, meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Leo memejamkan matanya, nafas hangat Hongbin menerpa belahan bibirnya yang terbuka kecil. Dia menikmati jepitan lubang Hongbin pada jarinya, Leo berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk kembali melebarkan lubang Hongbin di bawah sana.

"Ahh... L-Leo... Leo"

Tidak kuat dengan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan lubang perawan Hongbin pada jarinya, tanpa sadar Leo menggerakkan ketiga jarinya keluar masuk lubang Hongbin dengan kecepat tinggi. Rasanya sangat nikmat, lubang perawan Hongbin ketat dan menghisap seluruh jarinya.

Disisi lain Hongbin gelagapan dan kewalahan menanggapi tingkah Leo. Hongbin terkejut karena Leo mengeluarkan-masukan jarinya dengan begitu cepat dan kuat, hingga jari-jari Leo masuk dan tertanam begitu dalam di lubang Hongbin.

"Ahh... ahh... Leo... Leo.. ngahh"

Tubuh Hongbin terlonjak-lonjak dalam pangkuan Leo, dia terus mendesah keras. Kelabakan karena Leo terus menyodok lubangnya dengan kuat dan cepat. Meski hanya tiga jari, namun tubuh perawan Hongbin jelas belum terbiasa. Dia kembali menegang dalam pangkuan Leo, terlaku terkejut dengah tingkah kasar Leo pada lubang yang tak pernah tersentuh miliknya.

"L-Leo.. pe... lan... pelan... ahh.. Ahhh"

Leo sepertinya menjadi gelap mata, dia tidak mendengar rengekan Hongbin yang memintanya untuk pelan-pelan. Dia terus mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dengan kecepatan tinggi, mencari titik kenikmatan Hongbin dengan semangat. Apalagi tubuh Hongbin yang menegang semakin membuat lubangnya menjepit jari Leo. Rasanya sangat nikmat sehingga Leo jadi semakin semangat menyodok lubang Hongbin tanpa ampun.

Jujur saja, Bohong jika Leo tidak pernah bercinta. Dia sering malukannya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Leo bermain dengan seorang yang tidak berpengalaman dan tidak tersentuh seperti Hongbin.

Rasanya Luar Biasa.

Leo terus membobol lubang Hongbin mengunakan jarinya sambil melengguh nikmat.

"L-Leo... ahh.. ughh"

Hongbin memeluk Leo dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di celeruk leher Leo. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Bibirnya terus terbuka, melantunkan desahan demi desahan. Dibawah sana Leo membobol lubangnya menggunakan tiga jari tanpa ampun.

"L-Leo.. ahh.. pelan... pelan"

Nafas Hongbin memburu, dia semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Tubuh keduanya tak terpisahkan jarak, licin, basah, dan mengkilap karena air.

"OOHHH! "

Tubuh Hongbin terlonjak, dia mendesah keras ketika Leo berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Hongbin. Leo tersenyum kecil, dengan semangat Leo menyodokkan jarinya keluar masuk tepat mengenai titik kenikmatan Hongbin. Hongbin mendesah keras dalam pelukan Leo.

"Ahh... ahh... Leo-ahh... ahhh"

Hongbin memeluk Leo erat, mengubur wajahnya yang bagai tomat matang di bahu Leo. Tanpa sadar dia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, agar jari-jari Leo semakin melesat jauh kedalam lubangnya. Rasanya sangat nikmat, Hongbin mendesah terus dan Leo menggeram pelan.

"L-Leo... ahh.. ahhh"

Hongbin merasa tubuhnya bergetar, nafasnya semakin memburu, dia merapatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Leo semakin erat dan lebih erat lagi. Kejantanannya berkedut-kedut, Hongbin akan segera klimak. Dia mendesah semakin keras.

"A-aku...ahh...Leo...aku.. Ahh-ah"

Hongbin hapir saja klimak untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia siap menyemburkan cairan cintanya ketika Leo malah mengeluarkan tiga jarinya. Hongbin mendesah kecewa.

Mendengar Hongbin mendesah kecewa, Leo tertawa ringan. Dia membawa wajah Hongbin untuk menghadapnya. Leo kembali mencium bibir Hongbin, kali ini dia menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Hongbin terhanyut dalam ciuman lembut Leo.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Leo bertanya pelan, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh menutupi mata Hongbin.

Apa Hongbin sudah siap?

Hmm?

Hongbin menolak menatap Leo, dia mengalihkan pandangan-nya ke segala arah. Hongbin gugupdan takut. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Hongbin belum siap. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

Apakah tidak apa-apa?

Bagaimana jika keluarganya tahu dan marah?

Apakah di akan di usir dari Rumah?

Hongbin masih takut karena ini pengalaman pertamanya, Hongbin takut dicampakkan. Dia bukanlah laki-laki nakal yang suka berhubungan badan dengan siapa saja yang dia sukai. Dan sekarang, Hongbin akan menyerahkan masa pertamanya pada Leo. Orang yang baru Hongbin kenal kurang lebih dari tiga hari.

Apakah pantas?

Bagaimana jika Leo hanya memanfaat-kan tubuh Hongbin?

Hongbin merasa takut, sangat takut. Tapi Leo bilang dia akan bertanggung jawab. Hanya saja, bagaimana jika bohong?

"Hey..." Leo mengusap pipi Hongbin lembut. "Kenapa melamun?"

Hongbin mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeleng pelan. Baiklah, ini pilihanmu Hongbin. Tentukan sekarang, dan pastikan kau tidak akan menyesal.

"Sudah siap?" Leo kembali mengulang pertanyaan-nya.

Jawabanmu, Hongbin.

"Hmm?"

Jadi...?

"S-siap"

Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menerima konsekuensi-nya sendiri. Baik-buruknya apa yang akan terjadi nanti, semua didasari oleh pilihanmu Hongbin. Jadi... jangan pernah menyesal.

Leo tersenyum lembut, dia memberi kecupan singkat untuk menenangkan Hongbin. Leo tahu ini adalah pilihan yang sulit bagi Hongbin.

"Jangan takut" Hongbin tersenyum dan mengangguk, meski begitu keraguan masih terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

Hongbin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkan-nya secara perlahan. Leo mengangkat pinggang Hongbin, lalu menurunkannya secara perlahan tepat di atas kejantanan Leo yang mengacung tegak di bawah air. Hongbin semakin gugup. Tanpa sadar dia menahan nafas, tubuhnya kembali menegang. Leo manahan bobot tubuh Hongbin di atas kejantanan-nya.

"Tenang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Leo tidak hentinya membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk Hongbin.

Setelah merasa Hongbin mulai tenang kembali. Perlahan, Leo menurunkan tubuh Hongbin. Membuat kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras masuk secara perlahan kedalam lubang Hongbin. Lagi-lagi Hongbin menahan nafas, tubuhnya menegang. Leo kembali mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk Hongbin yang nafasnya mulai memburu.

"L-Leo... akhh.. sa-sakit"

Hongbin mengernyit menahan sakit ketika lubangnya mulai dibobol, dia meremas bahu Leo kuat. Membuat kuku-kuku jarinya menembus kulit Leo. Leo menggeram pelan, baru kepala kejantanan-nya saja yang masuk tapi sudah sangat nikmat.

Kejantanannya terasa dihisap kuat, seolah menantikan Leo menghujam masuk dengan keras, kuat, dan dalam. Hongbin membuka mulut dengan bola mata terpejam, dia ingin berteriak kencang namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ini terlalu sakit, Hongbin tidak bisa menahannya.

"L-Leo.. ughh.. sakit"

"Tenang... relax"

Mengabaikan erangan kesakitan Hongbin. Leo mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi, dia melengguh nikmat. Sempit, sangat ketat. Ini luar biasa, rasanya tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

Hongbin meringis, semakin kuat mencakar pundak Leo. Leo semakin dalam memasukan kejantanan-nya sambil mengamati wajah kesakitan Hongbin. Wajah memerahnya mengernyit kesakitan, Hongbin mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat dan memejamkan matanya erat. Leo dapat melihat lelehan air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Hongbin.

Leo terenyuh, hatinya merasa iba pada Hongbin yang kesakitan saat dia mencoba membobol lubangnya.

Baru setengah jalan, Leo menghentikan pergerakannya. Menahan diri untuk menghentakkan pinggul Hongbin agar menelan seluruh kejantanan miliknya.

"Hongbin"

Leo mengecup bibir merah Hongbin, menjilat air mata Hongbin pelan dan menghisapnya lembut. Hongbin membuka matanya dan menatap Leo. Dia terengah-engah, bibir cerry nya terbuka sedikit. Mengeluarkan udara hangat yang menerpa belahan bibir Leo. Kedua iris cantiknya berkaca-kaca, lelehan demi lelehan air mata keluar dan jatuh melewati pipinya yang memerah.

"Sa-sakit... hiks"

Hongbin terisak pelan, hidungnya memerah lucu. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata yang bercampur dengan air dan keringat. Dia menatap Leo seperti anak anjing yang meminta agar tidak ditinggalkan.

"Ssttt... jangan menangis"

Leo mengecup dahi Hongbin dengan cinta, lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang. Hongbin memejamkan matanya sambil sesekali terisak pelan, menikmati kecupan yang Leo berikan.

Kecupan Leo turun pada kedua bola mata Hongbin, menciumnya silih bergantian dengan lembut seperti Hongbin adalah Berlian yang sangat rapuh. Lalu ciumannya turun ke pipi, mencium kedua belahan pipinya secara bergantian, dan berakhir dibibir merah Hongbin.

Leo membawa Hongbin dalam pagutan dalam dan lembut. Hongbin terhanyut dalam kelembutan pagutan Leo, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Leo dan memperdalam ciuman.

Ketika Hongbin mulai lengah, kedua tangan Leo mencengkram pinggang Hongbin erat. Lalu tanpa aba-aba dia menurunkan pinggang Hongbin dalam sekali hentakan, membuat seluruh kejantanan Leo masuk seluruhnya kedalam lubang perawan Hongbin.

"HUUAAGGHH.. AKKHH"

Hongbin memekik keras, dia memutuskan ciumannya dan mengerang kesakitan. Leo segera membawa Hongbin kedalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung Hongbin yang licin karena air dengan lembut dan penuh sayang.

Hongbin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Leo, dia menangis dan terisak keras. Rasanya sangat sakit, seperti terbelah dua. Hongbin tidak tahu apakah setelah ini dia harus di operasi, sepertinya lubangnya robek. Apakah ini baik-baik saja? Hongbin bahkan tidak tahu.

"Sakit... hiks... hiks"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Ssttt... jangan menangis" Leo terus membisikkan kata-kata manis agar Hongbin menjadi lebih tenang. Hongbin terus menangis dan terisak di dada Leo.

Leo melengguh pelan, tiba-tiba begitu sulit untuk menelan ludah. Dia terus menunggu agar Hongbin terbiasa sambil merasakan bahwa kejantanan-nya sedang di cengkraman dengan begitu nikmat oleh lubang Hongbin dibawah sana. Leo merasa akan gila, dia menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram keras di telinga Hongbin yang masih menangis kesakitan.

Oh... ayolah, sampai kapan Leo harus menunggu Hongbin terbiasa. Dia takut kejantanan-nya dibawah sana terlanjur berkarat jika terus menunggu.

Leo terlalu berlebihan, jika Hakyeon tahu. Jelas... dia pasti akan memukul Leo.

"Hiks.. Sa-kit"

Bayangkan jika Hakyeon tahu Leo membuat Hongbin menangis dan kesakitan seperti ini. Entah belahan dunia mana yang dapat bertahan dari kengerian amarah Hakyeon.

Sekarang Hongbin sudah menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada Leo, Hongbin sudah kehilangan keperawanan-nya ditangan Leo. Atau lebih jelasnya Leo sudah berhasil membobol lubang perawan Hongbin beberapa menit dan detik lalu.

Hongbin pikir itu tidak apa-apakan? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Leo pasti tidak akan meninggalkan-nya, bukankah begitu?

Benarkan?

Tapi Bagaimana jika Leo berbohong?

Bukankah Leo membenci Hongbin?

Tapi Leo bilang, dia akan bertanggung jawab.

Tapi...

Tapi...

Tapi... apa bisa di percaya?

Dengan wajah penuh air mata, sepasang iris yang berkaca-kaca, dan hidung yang memerah... Hongbin menatap Leo sambil sesekali terisak pelan. Leo menatapnya dan mengusap rambut Hongbin pelan.

"Sunbae"

Sunbae?

"Sunbae"

Oh, ini pertama kalinya.

Leo baru ingat, Hongbin adalah adik kelasnya yang paling menyebalkan di Sekolah. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka selalu bertengkar dan saling mencaci-maki. Tapi sekarang, lihatlah apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sekarang Hongbin sedang menangis di pangkuan Leo, bibir Hongbin yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata menyebalkan di ganti menjadi isakan lirih penuh kesakitan. Dan Leo sendiri, yang biasanya selalu berusaha paling keras untuk menjauh dari Hongbin. Beberapa menit yang lalu telah berhasil merampas keperawanan Hongbin dengan membobol lubangnya.

Hidup memang diluar dugaan bukan?!

"Sunbae?" Hongbin mencoba memanggil Leo dengan suara seraknya yang terdengar lirih. Leo menatap Hongbin dalam diam, sebelah tangannya masih mengusap rambut Hongbin pelan.

"Kau akan bertanggung jawab-kan?"

Pergerakan tangan Leo dirambut Hongbin terhenti, dia menatap dalam epasang iris Hongbin yang terlihat rapuh seperti akan pecah.

"Benarkan kita akan menikah?"

Hongbin bertanya dengan suara bergetar dan serak. Hongbin seperti anak kecil yang menunggu kedua orang tuanya pulang kerja dengan kesepian. Dia menatap Leo penuh harap, namun Leo hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin.

Apakah itu berarti 'Tidak'

Dari awal Leo memang tidak berniat serius pada Hongbin. Begitukah? Bibir Hongbin bergetar kecil menahan tangisan.

"Leo, kau tidak akan berbohong padaku bukan? Kita pasti akan menikah? " Hongbin terus bertanya tanpa putus asa, tapi sekali lagi Leo hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Hongbin.

"Leo, jawab aku" Hongbin memukul pelan dada Leo.

"Kau akan bertanggung jawab, kau tidak akan berbohongkan. Jawab aku... jawab aku"Hongbin terus menerus memukul dada Leo, meminta jawaban dari yang lebih tua. Tapi Leo tetap diam seribu bahasa.

Lama-lama pukukan Hongbin semakin keras, membuat tubuh kecilnya terguncang pelan dalam pangkuan Leo. Hongbin tersentak, merasakan sedikit gesekan di dalam lubangnya akibat kajantanan Leo yang sudah tertanam sempurna.

Lelehan air mata perlahan-lahan kembali membasahi wajah Hongbin. Leo terus terdiam dan menatap Hongbin. Tubuh Hongbin bergetar dalam pangkuannya, Hongbin menangis dan kembali terisak pelan.

Bohong ya?

Leo akan meninggalkan Hongbin setelah semua ini selesai.

Mama... Papa, apa yang harus Hongbin lakukan? Dia sudah kotor.

Hongbin menangis keras, merasa bodoh atas dirinya sendiri. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Leo dan terisak keras. Apa yang harus Hongbin lakukan sekarang?

Bagaimanapun semua ini adalah pilihan Hongbin, menyesalpun sudah tidak ada artinya. Dia tidak bisa mengulang waktu dan mengubah segalanya.

Tapi Leo jahat sekali, padahal Hongbin sudah mempercayainya. Tapi dia hanya dijebak dan ditipu. Meskipun Leo sangat membenci Hongbin, tapi tidak seharusnya Leo melakukan hal sekeji ini pada Hongbin.

Mengambil keperawanan Hongbin, lalu setelah puas menidurinya, Leo akan meninggalkan Hongbin begitu saja.

Kejam sekali.

"Hey... jangan menangis" Setelah sekian lama terdiam, akhirnya Leo membuka mulut. Dia berbisik pelan di telinga Hongbin dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut.

Leo sedang menahan diri agar tidak segera bergerak dan membobol lubang sempit Hongbin, yang sialnya sangat ketat dan mencengkram kemaluannya kuat. Dia sedikit linglung ketika Hongbin mengajukan pertanyaan padanya, saat itu pikiran Leo dipenuhi oleh lubang ketat Hongbin sehingga dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab"

Tentu saja, Leo selalu menempati janjinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak berbohong. Aku akan menempati janjiku padamu"

Mendengar ucapan Leo, perlahan Hongbin bergerak untuk menatap Leo. Wajahnya begitu kacau oleh air mata, tapi masih cantik dan semakin terlihat cute. Leo tersenyum kecil, betapa dia sangat menyesal sudah membuat Hongbin menangis seperti ini.

"Be-benarkah?" Hongbin bertanya dengan suara parau yang membuat Leo merasa semakin menyesal.

Ohh... bayi kecil yang malang, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada mahluk tak berdosa ini Leo.

Leo mengangguk "Ya, tentu saja"

Mendengar jawaban Leo, perlahan kedua ujung bibir Hongbin tertarik ke atas. Dia tersenyum senang. Menghapus air matanya, Hongbin dengan riang memeluk Leo erat.

Leo menghela nafas berat, kejantanan-nya benar-benar tersiksa. Kapan dia bisa bergerak?

Oh... Lord, kenapa kau memberikan siksaan yang begitu berat pada adik kecilnya yang tidak berdosa.

"Hongbin, bisakah sekarang aku bergerak?"

"Ohh"

Hongbin segera melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap Leo dengan wajah yang memerah. Hongbin menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Bagaimana, boleh?"

Dengan ragu dan wajah yang semakin memerah, Hongbin mengangguk pelan. Mengijinkan Leo untuk memulai sesi bercinta mereka yang terlalu lama tertunda.

"Baiklah, siapkan dirimu"

Hongbin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan ketika Leo mengangkat pinggangnya, membuat kejantanan Leo keluar dari lubang Hongbin, menyisakan kepala kemaluannya saja.

Ini dia, Hongbin menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Dalam sekali sentakan, sekali lagi Leo membanting kemaluannya masuk kedalam lubang Hongbin.

"Akkhhh~"

"Nnhhh~"

Hongbin mengerang keras, sementara Leo melengguh nikmat. Hongbin tersentak dengan raut wajah kesakitan. Bola matanya membesar ketika kejantanan Leo membobol lubangnya keras.

Disisi lain Leo memejamkan matanya, meresapi kejantanan yang di cengkraman erat oleh lubang ketat Hongbin ketika dia membanting kemaluannya masuk. Sungguh fantastik.

"Leo, pe-lan-pelan"

"Maaf... kan... aku"

Leo berbicara diantara lengguhannya, sungguh rasanya Leo tidak bisa menahan diri. Ingin sekali membobol lubang Hongbin tanpa ampun. Namun Leo tidak bisa melakukannya karena bisa melukai Hongbin. Dan lagi pula, ini adalah pengalaman pertama Hongbin. Leo harus bersikap lembut.

Perlahan Leo kembali mengangkat pinggul Hongbin, menyisakan kepala kemaluannya di pintu masuk, lalu kembali mendorongnya masuk kedalam, kali ini secara perlahan-lahan.

"A-ahh.. akh"

Hongbin terengah-engah, lubangnya perlahan-lahan terisi kembali. Dia mendesah pelan, rasanya aneh. Lubangnya yang kosong terasa penuh, tapi rasanya sedikit bagus meski sakit.

Leo terus mengulangi hal yang sama, mengeluar, masukkan kejantanannya secara perlahan ke dalam lubang Hongbin. Namun lama kelamaan, Leo semakin tidak sabar. Dia semakin mempercepat sodokannya pada lubang Hongbin dengan kuat dan dalam. Hongbin yang sudah terbiasa akhirnya mendesah tanpa henti, mulai menikmat permainan yang Leo berikan.

Ahh... ahhh

Leo... ahh.. nhh

Desahan demi desahan Hongbin mengiringi setiap sodokan Leo pada lubangnya. Leo menggeram nikmat, lubang Hongbin terus menjepit kemaluannya tanpa ampun. Air dalam bathtub tumpah kelantai karena pergerakan liar keduanya.

"Le-Leo.. huaa-Ahh"

"Kau... sangattt... nik... mat"

"Nhh.. ahh... ahhh"

Kecepatan sodokan Leo semakin meningkat setiap detiknya, membobol lubang Hongbin tanpa ampun guna mencari titik kenikmatan-nya. Tubuh Hongbin terlonjak-lonjak dalam pangkuan Leo. Sementara dibawah sana kejantanan Leo keluar-masuk lubang Hongbin tanpa henti.

"HYAAAAA... LEOOOO-AHHH... AHHH"

Hongbin mendesah keras ketika Leo berhasil menemukan titik sensitive-nya. Mendengar desahan keras Hongbin, Leo segera menyodok lubang Hongbin di tempat yang sama dengan semangat.

"Ahh.. ahh... Leo.. nhh... ahh"

Hongbin terus mendesah penuh kenikmatan, bibirnya terbuka dan meracau tidak jelas. Wajah Hongbin yang basah karena cipratan air sudah benar-benar memerah, tatapannya sayu dan menggoda. Pinggulnya bergerak naik turun mengikuti pergerakan liar Leo. Air dalam bathtub bergerak seperti ombak dan jatuh keras menghantam lantai.

"L-Leo... ahh"

Air mata kenikmatan meluncur membasahi wajah Hongbin yang sudah memerah bagai kepiting rebus, bola mata cantiknya berkaca-kaca karena menahan kenikmatan. Ini luar biasa, pinggulnya naik turun dengan cepat dan keras, membuat kesejatian Leo tertanam begitu dalam di lubang Hongbin. Leo menggeram dan melengguh penuh kenikmatan.

Ahhh

Ahh

Leo

Ahh

Leo

Nhh

Ahh

Desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibir merah Hongbin, lelehan saliva kembali meluncur membasahi dagunya. Bibirnya terus terbuka, meracau, melantunkan melodi indah yang membuat libido Leo semakin membesar.

"Leo.. aku.. aku.. ahh"

Kepalanya Hongbin berkunang-kunang, kesejatian-nya dibawah sana mulai berkedut-kedut, siap menyemprotkan cairan cintanya. Disisi lain Leo semakin bersemangat membobol lubang Hongbin, dia juga sudah hampir sampai.

"L-Leo"

"Se-sebentar lagi.. nhh"

"Ahh... ahh... ahhh"

"Sial... sang... at... nikmat"

Nafas Hongbin semakin memburu, dia memeluk Leo erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher yang lebih tua. Hongbin akan segera sampai, kejantanannya semakin berkedut hebat. Dia terus mendesah, semakin lama desahannya semakin keras. Leo menggeram keras ketika lubang Hongbin semakin kuat mencengkram kemaluannya.

Sialan.

"HUAAAA-LEOOOO"

Tubuh Hongbin terlonjak kaget. Dia memekik keras, memeluk tubuh Leo begitu erat dan mengigit pundaknya. Sementara itu dibawah sana ciran putih kental meluncur dengan deras keluar dari kemaluannya.

Leo mendongakkan kepalanya, lubang Hongbin semakin sempit. Leo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kenikmatan, lubang Hongbin benar-benar surga. Kemaluannya di jepit dengan kuat. Leo menggeram keras.

Leo mengangkat pinggang Hongbin, tubuh laki-laki yang lebih muda begitu lemas dan ringan setelah pasca klimak. Dengan sekali sentakan, Leo membanting kemaluannya ke dalam lubang sempit Hongbin yang semakin ketat setelah pasca Klimak.

"Ughh.."

Leo kembali menggeram penuh kenikmatan. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan segera menyemburkan cairan putih kental ke dalam tubuh Hongbin yang sangat subur.

"Nhh" Leo dan Hongbin melengguh pelan.

Leo melengguh penuh kenikmatan. Merasakan cairan putihnya mengalir keluar begitu deras. Sementara Hongbin melengguh pelan, merasakan lubangnya terisi penuh oleh cairan hangat milik Leo.

Nafas keduanya memburu, Hongbin terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Leo. Dia sangat lelah, bercinta itu rasanya sangat luar biasa, tapi juga menguras tenaga.

Leo mengecup pucuk kepala Hongbin pelan, dia membelai pipi Hongbin lembut. Membuat yang lebih muda menatapnya dengan sepasang iris yang kelelahan.

"Lelah?"

Hongbin mengangguk tanpa tenaga, dia benar-benar lelah. Kedua bola matanya hampir tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Tidurlah jika lelah"

Hongbin tidak butuh untuk disuruh dua kali, dia segera memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Leo. Leo tersenyum lembut, perlahan dia berdiri dan menggendong Hongbin keluar dari kamar mandi. Tetesan air jatuh disepanjang jalan dan membasahi lantai. Tubuh telanjang Leo berjalan menggendong Hongbin hingga sampai di tempat tidur.

Perlahan dan penuh kelembutan, Leo membaringkan Hongbin yang sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Dia tersenyum lembut, ikut berbaring disisi Hongbin dan menatap wajah cantik Hongbin yang mulai saat ini sudah menjadi miliknya. Leo mendekatkan wajahnya, bersiap memberi kecupan penuh cinta untuk Hongbin.

"Leo"

Tiba-tiba Hongbin membuka matanya, membuat seluruh pergerakan Leo yang akan memberikan kecupan terhenti tepat di depan bibir Hongbin.

"Ya?"

"Aku merasakan hal aneh"

"Hah?"

Leo mengernyit bingung, dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Hongbin tidak mengerti. Hal aneh? apa itu?

"Apa itu?"

"Lubangku"

"Hah?"

Lubang?

Leo gagal paham. Sebagai orang mesum di benaknya malah muncul gambaran lubang sempit Hongbin yang mencengkram kemaluannya dengan kuat. Mulut Leo terbuka, membayangkan kenikmatan yang baru dia rasakan hingga air liurnya hampir keluar.

"Leo" Hongbin menyenggol lengan Leo pelan.

"Ahh, Ya... maaf. Ada apa?" Hongbin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Lubangku" Hongbin merasakan wajanya memanas dan memerah hingga ketelinga. Otak mesum Leo kembali membuat gambaran erotis dirinya dan Hongbin. Leo menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"A-apa? L-lubang ketat... Eh maksudku... nikmat, tidak-tidak... maksudku kenapa? Ada apa" Leo ingin memukul mulutnya yang sempat tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Hongbin tersipu malu.

"Coba lihat lubangku, aku takut. Mungkin ada sesuatu, aku merasakan hal yang aneh" Hongbin mencicit lucu.

Leo terdiam, terlalu terpaku pada wajah malu Hongbin. Sangat cutee / jangan salahkan Leo jika setelah ini Leo ingin memakan Hongbin kembali. Menghunuskan pedangnya yang tajam dan besar pada titik kenikmatan Hongbin tanpa henti.

Ahhh... Leo jadi ingin lagi.

Mesum (→_→)(←_←)

"Leooo" Hongbin merengek pelan, dari tadi Leo terus mengabaikan-nya.

"Ahh... baiklah"

Dengan linglung Leo bergerak bangun, dia, merangkak dan duduk di depan kedua kaki Hongbin yang sedang di tekuk. Leo menatapnya bingung.

"Jadi... ada apa?"

Hongbin ikut bangun dan duduk di depan Leo. Dengan polos dia melebarkan kedua kakinya di depan Leo. Memperlihatkan kemaluannya yang sedang tertidur, serta lubang kecil dengan kerutan merah muda yang basah dan licin yang baru saja dibobol oleh Leo.

Leo melebarkan kedua bola matanya, menatap lubang Hongbin sambil menahan nafas. Leo menelan ludahnya dengam susah payah hingga hampir tersedak.

What the hell. Hongbin tidak sedang mencoba menggoda Leo-kan?

"Lihat ini, lubangku penuh dengan cairan aneh"

Hongbin begitu polos, dia semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya. Membuat Leo menahan diri untuk tidak menusukkan kemaluannya pada lubang menggoda milik Hongbin tanpa persiapan apapun.

"Coba Lihat, ada sesuatu yang keluar"

Hongbin menatap lubangnya dengan tatapan tak berdosa. Cairan lengket dan kental mengalir sedikit demi sedikit dari lubangnya. Hongbin menatapnya penasaran.

Perlahan kejantanan Leo yang tidak dibungkus oleh sehelai benangpun kembali mengeras. Mengacung tegak seolah siap untuk kembali membobol lubang Hongbin tanpa ampun.

"Lubangku mengeluarkan banyak cairan, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Hongbin berguman pelan, menatap lubangnya dengan ta'at. Mengabaikan Leo yang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memperkosa lubang ketat Hongbin.

Ohh... ayolah Hongbin, berhenti bertindak bodoh sebelum lubangmu habis di jajah Leo.

"Lihat ini"

Tanpa dosa dan begitu polos, Hongbin memasukan jarinya kedalam lubang merah mudanya yang mengkerut, mengambil cairan kental yang keluar dari lubangnya sedikit demi sedikit. Tubuh Leo menegang. Jari-jari Hongbin keluar masuk dari lubangnya, terus mencoba untuk mengeluarkan cairan tersebut hingga meluber dan mengotori seprei. Leo menahan nafas.

Sepasang iris Leo sudah tertutup kabut nafsu. Tiba-tiba dia ingin mengikat Hongbin di ranjang, membiarkan kedua kakinya terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan lubangnya yang seperti bunga mawar yang akan mekar dengan jelas di hadapan Leo.

Leo ingin menjilatnya, menghisap sari-sari cinta yang keluar dari lubang Hongbin hingga membuatnya mendesah tak karuan. Lalu Leo akan menghujam lubang Hongbin tanpa ampun, keras, dalam, dan kuat.

Leo ingin melihat Hongbin menangis, menjerit antara nikmat dan sakit, lalu memohon pada Leo agar berhenti, hingga akhirnya Hongbin jatuh pinsan.

Sungguh, rasanya pasti nikmat.

"Leo, cairannya banyak sekali. Apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Apakah ini biasa?"

"Setelah bercinta apakah lubang kita akan penuh oleh cairan seperti ini?"

Hongbin terus meracau, memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak dijawab oleh Leo. Leo terus terdiam, menatap lubang Hongbin dengan tatapan lekat penuh hasrat.

Hongbin terlalu polos atau entah bodoh. Hakyeon benar-benar harus mukul Hongbin , dan mengurungnya dikamar sebagai hukuman.

"Leo, lubangku lengket sekali. Ah... cairannya jatuh dan mengotori seprei. Maafkan aku"

Leo tidak mendengarkan semua ucapan Hongbin. Kata-kata Hongbin hanya masuk lewat kedua telinganya, lalu naik masuk kedalam kepala, dan disana otak Leo yang bermasalah malah memproses-nya menjadi bayangan Hongbin yang sedang mendesah keras karena kejantanan-nya yang keluar-masuk lubang Hongbin dengan cepat

Seseorang butuh air dingin disini (→_→)

Tanpa sadar tangan Leo terjulur dan ikut menyentuh lubang Hongbin pelan.

"Eh?"

Hongbin tersentak, menatap wajah mesum Leo yang sedang menatap lubangnya penuh minat. Perlahan Leo menggigit bibir bawahnya, jari-jarinya menekan-nekan lubang Hongbin dengan pelan dan lembut. Tubuh Hongbin kembali tersentak pelan.

"L-Leo, a-ada ap-Ahh"

Hongbin memekik dan mengernyit pelan, dia menunduk dan menatap horror dua jari Leo yang bergerak memasuki lubangnya yang licin.

"Le-Leo, apa yang-Oh... ahh... ahhh"

Hongbin mencoba menarik jari Leo dari lubangnya, namun Leo malah mengubek dan menyodok lubang Hongbin menggunakan dua jari. Hongbin tersentak dan mendesah keras.

"L-Leo... No... Ahhh"

Lubang licin Hongbin membuat Leo mudah menemukan titik kenikmatan Hongbin. Hongbin mendesah keras, tubuhnya ambruk di atas ranjang dengan kaki terbuka lebar. Hongbin Jatuh terlentang dan menggeliat pelan saat Leo terus mengeluar masukkan jarinya menyentuh titik kenikmatan Hongbin.

"Jangan... Leo... ahh... nhh"

Tubuh Hongbin bergetar, wajahnya kembali memerah. Dia memejamkan matanya, mengigit bibir, dan mencengkram seprei di bawahnya kuat. Leo semakin cepat menyodok lubang Hongbin menggunakan jarinya. Hongbin menggeliat, dia tidak tahan. Kedua kakinya akan menutup, namun Leo menahan nya agar tetap terbuka lebar.

"Leo... ahh... Nhh... ahh"

Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mencengkram kuat seprei dibawahnya hingga kusut dan tak berbentuk. Hongbin sudah lelah, dia ingin beristirahat. Tapi sepertinya Leo tidak berpikir hal yang sama.

Ahh..

Ahh

Ahh

.

.

.

BRAAKKK

"HONGBINNIE... DIMANAAAAA... kau?!"

.

.

.

.

Waktu seakan membeku. Leo dan Hongbin menatap horror pada pintu yang terbuka. Keduanya diam tak bergerak seakan menjadi patung batu.

Disana berdiri Hakyeon, Jaehwan bersama empat orang dewasa yang sedang terpaku menatap Leo dan Hongbin. Mulut semuanya terbuka tak percaya, menatap Leo dan Hongbin tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Suasana menjadi hening mencekam bagai dikuburan.

Perlahan, dengan gerakan slow motion Hakyeon menatap Leo tajam, aura pembunuh keluar dengan kental dari tubuh Hakyeon. Dimata Leo saat ini Hakyeon seolah sedang memakai jubah hitam kebesaran sambil membawa tombak pencabut nyawa.

Leo menelan ludahnya. Hakyeon mungkin orang baik, tapi orang baik kalau marah lebih menakutkan dari Iblis.

Leo menatap Ayah dan Ibunya yang mematung di depan pintu, rasanya dia ingin mati saja. Mungkin di Neraka rasanya jauh lebih baik untuk saat ini.

"Mom.. Dad, a-aku bisa jelaskan"

Leo mencabut dua jarinya dari lubang Hongbin, menimbulkan bunyi 'klop' cabul yang membuat semua orang terkesiap. Leo mematung, tiba-tiba merasa menjadi orang paling Idiot di Dunia.

"Maafkan aku, please" Leo yang sudah putus asa menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

Namun tatapan semua orang malah jatuh pada tangan kanan Leo yang berlumuran cairan putih lengket dari lubang Hongbin. Ibu Hakyeon dan Mrs. Jung kembali terkesiap dan mencengkram dadanya kuat. Tiba-tiba Leo ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Disisi lain Hongbin mengambil bantal dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan bantal yang dia susun satu persatu besar guling. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Mom... Dad" Leo menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan memelas, memohon ampun.

Bruukk

Belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Ibu Hakyeon dan Mrs. Jung sudah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri dilantai. Leo dan Hongbin terkesiap, membelalak terkejut menatap horror keduanya.

Sementara itu disisi lain Hakyeon tersenyum manis, sangat manis hingga mampu memanggil petir untuk memberi peringatan pada Leo. Dengan perlahan, Hakyeon mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dia masih tersenyum manis sehingga membuat Leo semakin waspada. Setelah mendapat apa yang di inginkan, Hakyeon lalu menghampiri Leo dengan aura kematian.

"Leo-ya, mau main tidak? Aku punya barang bagus"

Leo menatap horror Hakyeon, kedatangan Hakyeon adalah pertanda kematian untuknya. Sambil tersenyum manis Hakyeon mengeluarkan pisau dapur milik Mamanya dari dalam tas. Leo terlonjak kaget.

"Leo, sayang. Ayo main!"

"Hakyeon, kau bercandakan?" Hakyeon tersenyum manis dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bercanda kok, ayo main"

Leo menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menatap Hakyeon ngeri. Dengan cepat Leo mengambil selimut-karena selimut yang Hongbin pakai adalah selimut Hotel- dan berlari terbirit-birit keluar kamar setelah berhasil menubruk Hakyeon hingga jatuh.

Aigoo... image cool mu luntur seketika Leo.

Hakyeon segera bangkit betdiri, lalu mengejar Leo yang kabur dan mungkin bersembunyi di dalam rumah. Dia semakin bersemangat memburu mangsa yang ketakutan.

"Leo-ya, ayo main sayang"

"Tidak mau, kau gila"

"Ayo sayang, jangan takut begitu"

"Menjauh dariku"

Sementara Hakyeon dan Leo main kejar-kejaran, berlarian di dalam Apartemen tanpa rasa lelah. Disisi lain, sisanya masih mematung di depan pintu. Hongbin menatap ketiganya dan tersenyum malu.

"Hay... Pa~, a-apa kabar. Ku harap kalian baik-baik saja, bukankah cuaca saat ini sangat bagus. Ha-ha-ha"

Hongbin bodoh (→_→)(←_←))(→_→)

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan tak berbobot Hongbin, dengan kecepatan angin Jaehwan dan Ayah Hakyeon segera berlari menghampiri Hongbin, menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaa.

"Hongbinnie, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"T-Tidak"

"Apa kau di perkosa oleh Leo?"

"Huh?"

"Sayang, liat Papa. Jujur berapa kali kalian melakukannya?"

"Eh, melakukan apa? Tadi kami melakukan banyak hal soalnya"

"Andweeee, bayi kecilku yang malang. Maafkan karena aku dan Hakyeon tidak bisa melindungimu Honey Bunny"

"J-Jaehwan, kau terlalu berlebihan"

"Jawab Papa dengan jujur. Apa Leo menguarkannya di dalam, sayang?"

"Hah?"

"Hongbin, apakah sekarang kau merasa mual. Mungkin sekarang kau hamil"

"HAH?"

Hongbin merasa kepalanya pusing, banyak pertanyaan yang tak bisa dia mengerti terus di ajukan padanya. Rasanya kepalanya berputar-putar dan ingin meledak.

Sementara itu Ayah Leo sedang mondar-mandir sambil menelpon seseorang.

"Haloo, aku ingin mengadakan acara pernikakan untuk anakku. Bisakah kau mengurusnya? ya secepatnya?"

Setidaknya, bagian yang sudah Leo dan Hongbin rencanakan akan berjalan sesuai keinginan keduanya.

Jadi mungkin, ini bisa dibilang berakhir dengan baik.

Bukankah begitu?

Leo a.k.a Jung Taekwoon, seorang lelaki yang selalu menjadi dambaan kaum adam dan hawa. Terjebak dalam permainan cinta Hongbin, Flower Boy sekaligus juniornya di sekolah yang amat sangat menyebalkan.

Dalam waktu satu malam Hongbin mampu meyakinkan semua orang bahwa Leo adalah pacarnya. Dan dihari berikutnya, Hongbin juga berhasil membuat Leo menikahinya.

Entah musibah, atau anugrah bagi Leo. Tapi yang pasti nikmati hidup barumu Leo, yang dimulai dari saat ini.

Beritahu aku jika Hongbin hamil dan punya anak. Mungkin Hakyeon bersedia untuk menceritakan-nya kembali pada semua orang.

Kikiki~

.

.

.

The End.


End file.
